Conquerors: Justice League
by kira444
Summary: An ancient being from a forgotten time has reawaken to a chaotic world. Seeking to bring order back to the world he once conquered, the god Thelox and his army of subjugated Amazons begin their conquest of Earth, starting with dominating the planet's most powerful super heroines.
1. Introduction

Conquerors

Part 1: Justice League

Hello readers! I am kira444, author of the critically acclaimed Hentai World series and the Hellfire duology. I am here with a new treat for you guys-my first DC story! Like Hellfire, this is another smut fic focusing on an overpowered character whoring out the hottest ladies in comic books. This story will focus on the super heroines of the planet Earth.

The story focuses on Thelox, a god from the distant past who was placed in hibernation on the island of Themyscira following a chaotic battle that destroyed much of the ancient world. Accidentally reawakened by Diana, Thelox reasserts his dominance on the Amazons and sets forth to conquer the world as he did millennia ago, starting with Earth's super heroine population.

There's not a lot to say since the plot is straight forward enough; large scale groups like the JL, JSA and so on don't exist, with only smaller groups like the Birds of Prey and the Teen Titans being the only ones active right now. This makes Thelox's conquest all the more easier. Here are the list of girls:

 **Girls**

 **Part 1-Justice League**

Wonder Woman

Atlanna

Mera

Hawkgirl

Power Girl

Atlee

Arisia (Green Lantern)

Batgirl

Zatanna

Huntress

Black Canary

Lady Blackhawk

Big Barda

Fire

Ice

Catwoman

Duela Dent

Harley Quinn

Poison Ivy

Cheetah

Killer Frost

Giganta

Circe

Star Sapphire

 **Part 2-Teen Titans**

Supergirl

Starfire

Raven

Terra

Wondergirl (Cassie)

M'gnn

Stargirl

Bumblebee

Jinx

Solstice

Hawk (Holly)

Dove (Dawn)

Arrowette

Argent

Pantha

Just like with Hellfire, this story is separated in two parts to manage things better. Again, I'm no expert on the comics, I'm just going on things I've seen in cartoons and read in what little of the comics I've seen (which is less than Marvel, now that I think about it. Stopped reading after New 52). This is all New Earth centered stuff, so no New 52 here. Wasn't much a fan of that after a while. But thanks for reading and for the support. And remember…I'm watching you fap.


	2. The Fall of Paradise

Chapter 1-The Fall of Paradise

Themyscira was an island shrouded in myth and legend-literally. Created by divine forces, it was home to a nation of powerful immortal female warriors known as the Amazons. Led by the beautiful Queen Hippolyta, the Amazons lived in relative peace on their island paradise, isolated and protected from the outside world by numerous layers of magical protection. Even if they were discovered, the Amazons were highly trained warriors with superhuman abilities. No man had been able to conquer the Amazons, even before they migrated to Themyscira, and no outsider has laid eyes on the island and lived to tell of its existence. Very few of the younger Amazons had really been in the outside world, and fewer had seen a man in person. Given the terrible history that the Amazons had with men, this was understandable.

Princess Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, was the first of a new generation of Amazons born from the many unions of men brought in from the outside world for reproductive purposes. She, along with her younger sisters, Donna and Cassie, were the signs of a new beginning of their people after they migrated to Themyscira and were cut off from the outside world. Diana was the first Amazon to journey to the outside world, and took on a title that would be known throughout the world-Wonder Woman, the Maiden of Might!

Diana was an inhumanly beautiful woman, much like the rest of her Amazon sisters. She was a powerful woman who stood at 6'4, with a frame mixing musculature with voluptuous wonder, a truly dazzling combination of beauty and power that embodied every ideal of the Amazon way. Her outfit as Wonder Woman was modeled after an Amazonian battle dress-a red top with gold armor plates on her chest and shoulders, a light blue leather skirt that reached mid-thigh and red knee-high boots. She was the epitome of feminine perfection, the result of years of training and divine blessings. Diana was made to be a champion of women everywhere and to embody Amazonian ideals, but that all changed with one discovery.

It began when she was visiting Themyscira for the week, having gotten some time off to do so. Her little sister Donna had made a discovery while exploring the lesser populated southern region of the island. That part of Themyscira was mostly populated only by wildlife, but Donna had managed to discover an ancient temple in the densest part of the forest. It was clearly old, but looked like it was routinely taken care of by someone, with the foliage neatly cut and stones cleanly polished. What was most surprising was the statue of a man in the middle of the courtyard. A man's statue on an island belonging to a culture with a strong aversion to men was puzzling itself and piqued Diana's curiosity.

"This is the place I told you about, Diana. See?" Donna pointed to the statue in front. "There's the man's statue."

Donna was almost the spitting image of Diana, but she was shorter and her eyes were more ocean blue with hunts of sea green mixed in. At the age of sixteen, she was already deep into the throes of womanhood, her body strong and toned from years of combat training and just as beautiful and curvaceous as her sister's. Her dress was black with silver stars along the length, with a low cut top that displayed her ample cleavage and a short combat skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs.

"Yes, I see it." Diana said. She was dressed in her casual wear instead of her WW costume; a toga-like dress that stopped halfway down her legs, revealing her toned legs and sporting a deep v-cut that exposed her ample cleavage. "Donna, should you have even been this far into the forest alone?"

"Please, Diana, we're Amazons. There's literally nothing on this island we aren't trained to handle." Donna said confidently. "Besides, you have to admit that something's different about this place."

"I feel it too." Diana said, agreeing with her sister. There was something powerful in the temple and it left energy in the air that gave her goose bumps. "You stay here and wait for me until I get back. I won't take too long if there's nothing to see inside."

Diana left her sister on the hill, sliding down the slope with her sword in hand. Landing on the ground, Diana ran over to the temple grounds, stepping into the courtyard. As soon as she stepped into the yard, she shivered as a feeling of…something wash over her. It was moderately warm on the island all year long, but the air inside the temple grounds felt dense and hot, like a jungle. Looking around, she saw that great care was taken in its construction. She hummed and walked over to the statue of the man and studied it.

'Now why would an order of women who dislike men build a temple to a man?' Diana wondered. The man depicted was handsome, with a muscular body that wasn't too bulky or slender, with long hair and a well shaped face. She ran her hands down the statue's chest, wondering what he looked like in life. Diana had never seen a man in person before but surely something must be special about her if they built this place in his honor.

Diana entered the main temple, and the aura she felt outside felt stronger in the domed interior of the building. The air was thick and heavy, and when Diana took a breath, her mind went into a slight haze after breathing in the air. She swallowed nervously and walked deeper into the chamber, gazing at the murals on the wall of a great warrior displaying his immense power. What was more intriguing about this was that she saw her mother and the other Amazons fighting alongside him or, strangely enough, bowing to him. Who was this man? Why had her mother never spoken about him?

Diana walked deeper into the chamber to get a closer look at the shrine holding a suit of armor and a broadsword laced with glittering jewels, but when her foot stepped on a stone, the floor shook a slid apart. Jumping back, Diana saw the stones in the floor slide to the side to reveal a spiral staircase that went downward into the ground.

"There is no way mother cannot know about this place." Diana said to herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the stairs, hoping that her curiosity put her in hot water.

The descent down the stairs felt like it took an eternity. Whatever part of the temple this was, it was obviously meant to be hidden from potential intruders or robbers. Her heart was beating rapidly and it wasn't just in anticipation. There was something in the air, she knew it for sure this time, and it made her feel…hot. The deeper she went, the more the heat grew, and her body began feeling the effects of what could only be an aphrodisiac. Her body started to sweat, her loins tingled, and her nipples hardened, all brought about by some unknown force deep below the earth. It was the same arousal she felt when she caught Artemis and Io copulating.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and came upon a door, which was made of gold, but dusty. She had to use her inhuman strength to push the heavy door open to gain entry and entered the small chamber, finding something she never expected to discover.

It was a tomb. A large, human sized golden sarcophagus sat in the middle of the room, with murals painted on three walls showing more images of that man wielding great power. Diana stepped deeper into the room cautiously, her breathing increasing from the sheer density of the air. The walls were lined with gold, and the stylized murals were highly detailed and intricate, made with great care to detail.

'This is getting stranger by the minute.' Diana thought. 'Mother dislikes men, so why do these paintings show her and our sisters bowing to one?'

There was a metallic groan that made her jump back and draw her sword on reflex, her eyes dropping to the sarcophagus before her. The lid was moving on its own, slowly sliding to the left before dropping to the ground.

The instant the coffin was open, the entire chamber was filled with a dense power strong enough to force Diana to drop her sword and nearly bring her to her knees. Smoke rose from inside the coffin, where the power was radiating. It felt like that of a god, having spent time in the presence of Athena and Hera a few times in her youth. A hand grasped the side of the coffin and slowly lifted the body inside up into view, and Diana gasped at the figure that rose from within it.

He was a young man, probably just a few years older than her, but there was an air about him that made him feel older than he looked. He had long black hair that stopped at his shoulders, soft and shiny, and a deep tan complexion with a body that looked as if was chiseled by the gods themselves. His body was cut, defined, toned and built, but he was also very lean. Even his lower body was impressive, with powerful thighs and defined valves. The absolute peak of masculinity.

Let's not forget he was also naked.

Diana stiffened when the man groaned, rolling his neck and shoulders to lose the stiffness. Her eyes roamed over his naked form, her own body becoming hot while her mouth watered at the sight of him. He was…perfect. It was like seeing the sun after millennia of darkness. This was no man, he was a god!

Steeling herself, Diana hesitantly stepped forward and cleared her throat to get his attention. "H-Hello?"

The man's eyes focused on her as he stretched his arms. He immediately took notice of her beauty and her revealing attire. Though Diana was confident enough in her body to wear only the barest minimum of clothes, under his intense stare she felt naked and a bit shy. Shivering under his gaze, she continued, "I am Princess Diana, daughter of Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. Who are you?"

The man said nothing as he looked at her. Diana stiffened when he climbed out of the coffin and walked towards her, eyes entrapped by his.

Before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her, his hard developed pecs right in her face. He gazed down at her curiously before lifting her chin. Without warning of any kind, he connected his mouth with hers and feasted on her mouth. Diana's knees became weak as he forced her tongue down her throat, sucking on her vigorously. She moaned loudly as he took her first kiss, immediately submitting to him and allowing him to dominate her.

After a few minutes he pulled away with a hum, letting Diana fall to her knees in a daze, landing right in front of his semi-erect cock. What he did was…unreal. One kiss and she felt her strength leave her, filling her body with lust instead. She nearly came from that kiss alone; if he could do that, what else could he do? Her eyes went to the dick pointed at her and she felt the urge to touch it, taste it. She almost gave into the urge when she heard him speak.

"Diana," He said softly. His voice was deep yet calming, with a notable undertone of power in it. "You are an Amazon, yes? I do not recognize you."

Diana swallowed and said, "My mother molded me from clay and the goddesses breathed life into me. I am the first of the new generation of Amazons born after the migration to Themyscira."

"Then much time has passed since I was laid to rest here." He said, looking around at his so-called tomb.

"If you pardon me asking," Diana said, not even wondering why she was being so polite to this male stranger. "How do you know of us?"

"I am, or was, the king of the ancient world. The Amazons were but one of many cultures and nations under my rule, though it seems they were just one of a few most loyal to me." He looked down at her and smiled. "Forgive me, Diana. I am Thelox, the one and only king of the Earth and all who live on it."

"King? But, mother never mentioned the Amazons serving a king."

"Due to tragic circumstances, I was forced to enter a hibernative state that was akin to death, and there were a great many who bemoaned my passing, the Amazons most affected by it. They must have buried me here once I had fallen asleep. I can see my powers have atrophied slightly." Thelox flexed his muscles, making his body hum with energy. "But that can be quickly rectified."

Thelox looked back at Diana, who still sat on her knees. Running his eyes along her strong, beautiful body, he nodded and stood up straighter.

"It's time I revealed myself to this new world, starting with my old stomping grounds. Diana, you shall help me with this my doing your womanly duty." He pointed to his cock. "By sucking my cock."

Had she not been enchanted by his aura, Diana would've castrated this man and dragged him back to her mother for a slow execution, but Diana was no longer her own woman now. Thelox's kiss had made her his loyal slave, just like her Amazon sisters. Licking her lips, Diana opened her mouth and extended her tongue, allowing him to instantly slide his fat length into her mouth, making her shiver as her tongue brushed against the underside as he pushed in and let her feel his cock entering past her lips.

Those full red lips twitched at the feeling of his dick brushing over him, passing and leaving her mouth as he slowly, teasingly moved himself in and out of her mouth. Diana could do nothing else but kneel in position, hands clenched in her lap as he used her mouth for his pleasure, and she enjoyed every second of it.

"Suck it, girl." Thelox commanded. "Suck it."

Diana did as she was commanded, sucking his length willingly as she moved her head back and forth on his dick. She slurped loudly on his member, stretching her lips along his vast size. She marveled at his salty, musky taste, making sure to apply her saliva onto his cock as she repeatedly took him in and out of her mouth. It was baffling she was performing services more befitting of a whore to some man she just met, but Diana honestly couldn't find it in herself to fully care.

Thelox slid his fingers through her black hair and increased the pace of her thrusts, sinking more of his cock into her mouth each time he went back in. His power flowed from his body, sinking into her mind, altering and changing it as he once did to her mother and her sisters. There were many other ways to build up his power, but Thelox learned that sex was his most favorite method. Already he could already feel his power flowing through the very foundations of Themyscira, reaching out to the Amazons who have not felt his touch in thousands of years.

Diana was completely lost to his cock as she vigorously sucked it, almost taking his shaft to the back of her throat. Thelox felt his balls tingle with his release, but he did not want to cum in her mouth. He wanted his seed to settle in her womb first. Gripping her hair tighter, he stopped her bobbing and eased his cock out of her mouth, ignoring the needy whine she gave as it slid out of her lips.

"Stand up and turn around." He ordered. "Bend over the altar. I shall claim you now."

The taste of his cock was still evident on her tongue as Diana followed his orders, getting up to her feet and turning around to bend over, placing her hands on the sarcophagus that once held him. Thelox ran a hand along her firm behind, flipping up her skirt to show that she had no underwear on. His eyes zeroed in on her moist snatch, which was already dripping with arousal, much to her embarrassment. He smiled and moved forward, lining her cock up with her cunt and slowly pushed it into her, making the princess tense up at the large cock spreading her folds.

"By the gods." Diana gasped, forcing herself to remain still as he sank his cock into her. She had no idea how large he was, but the huge stuffing she was getting was driving her mad. His fat dick spread her virgin cunt apart with ease, not stopping to give her time to get used to these new sensations she was experiencing.

Thelox didn't stop until he bottomed out inside her, the entirely of his cock embedded in her canal with his mushroom tip punching through her cervix into her womb. uncaring for Diana's near delirious state of mind, Thelox pulled his cock back out about halfway before thrusting back in. soon he was thrusting hard into her, his strong hands gripping her plump ass tightly as he drove himself into her. His powerful hips rocked back and forth, delivering a stiff series of pumps into her cunt.

"So…good." Diana moaned, her mind focusing on the erotic sounds of her body colliding with his as he filled her twat with his mighty dick. So engulfed in her own pleasure that Diana couldn't see his body, which was now glowing like a miniature sun at this point. His power was now flowing from him in waves, and soon, everything on the island could feel him.

"Do you feel this cock, Diana?" Thelox asked, not pausing in his thrusts.

"Y-Yes!" She cried out.

"This cock once fucked every Amazon on this island. The minute my seed entered their bodies, I became the only man they ever bowed to!" He roared. "And now, as my powers return, the world shall know my rule once more! Princess Diana, become the first Amazon and woman of the new age to take my seed!"

He got rougher with his thrusts, and her, reaching forward to take her long hair and pulling her head up to watch her flushed and pleasure drunk face moan and scream. His increase tempo made her cry out in delight and she even started begging for him to go harder. It was only when he started slapping her ass that Diana reached her orgasm, crying out loudly as her pussy convulsed around the shaft still sawing in and out of her. The increased friction brought about by her tightening cunt was just what he needed to reach his own climax.

Thelox shoved his entire length inside her with a mighty roar that sounded like thunder and came gloriously. Diana's eyes rolled up into her head as she felt his cock swell a stretch her stuffed cunt further before unleashing a torrent of cum into her. Thick, potent globs of gooey seed rushed into her womb, and filled it up in seconds. Following bursts of cum quickly overflowed her pussy, leading to some of his seed leaking out and down her legs to form a puddle under them.

Despite this, Thelox did not let go of Diana, intent on filling her womb with all of his seed. She didn't even notice how her lower abdomen, where her womb was, slowly began to swell from the godly amount of cum being pumped into her. His hips were snug against hers and he did not remove his cock until it stopped discharging his seed into her overstuffed cunt.

When he finally pulled his cock from her, her cunt tensed up before a flood of cum leaked from her hole, further staining her thighs. Diana paid the mess no mind as she felt to her knees and began cleaning his cum stained cock with her tongue, licking and sucking their combined juices off.

'And I didn't even have to order her to clean me off.' Thelox smiled. 'This new generation of Amazons have promise. They will be useful in the battles to come.'

XXXXXX

When Donna felt that first pulsewave of power rush out of the temple, she knew that coming here was a bad idea. The air around the temple was dense and thick, like swimming underwater, and it almost made Donna mount her steed and ride back to the city to get help. But realizing that Diana was still in there with whatever was causing the pulses made her warrior side mix with the concerns of a worried younger sister, and she rushed down towards the temple to possibly rescue Diana. She barely made it past the courtyard when Thelox's power surged out of the temple.

That was when the second pulsewave hit, and Donna almost fell face first into the ground as her body was wracked with the most intense wave of arousal she had ever experienced. It was so strong that she couldn't move from her kneeling position lest she further inflame her already moist loins. It wasn't until she started fingering herself when she saw a figure walk up to her. It was a man, a very beautiful man who radiated power like a beacon. He was so beautiful, his voice deep and sent shivers up her spine, and his semi-erect cock just asking to be tasted. Which was exactly what she did.

"Mmm!" A muffled groan came from Donna as she sat on her knees sucking Thelox's (or rather, his clone's) dick.

"Don't worry, Donna. You're doing well for your first time. Just like your sister." Thelox said smiling, and she blushed deeply at his praise.

This wasn't the real Thelox. He was down below having his fill of Diana's body. It was a manifestation of him generated to get some pussy from the younger Amazon he sensed milling about up top. When he was charging up his power by fucking Diana, he doubled that charge through sex with Donna. Two girls was more than enough to bring him back to full power within the hour.

At the moment, his cock was halfway in Donna's mouth, bobbing her gorgeous face up and down his shaft. The feeling of her pink lips grinding back and forth along his fuck-stick was amazing, and her warm mouth felt very accommodating. While not as skilled as Diana, Donna certainly came in as a close second to her sister. His hand rested in her hair, gently guiding her pace as he looked down at the girl who dutifully sat on his knees before him. She slurped on his cock with such skill and patience it was hard to belief she was a novice at this.

Donna continued to groan as she sucked on the cock of the man who once ruled over the Amazons and much of the ancient world in the past. Acting in a very un-Amazon like way, she sucked away with a round of steady bobs. Saliva seeped past her already glossed over lips to trickle down her chin. She idly brushed back her long hair from her face, allowing the sunlight to illuminate her features. Thelox hummed in pleasure and sent a wave of power coursing through her body.

Immediately after he did so, Donna felt her already soaked pussy get wetter and her nipples harden beneath her thin dress. She moaned around the dick in her mouth, adjusting her grip so that she could take in far more cock than even the most experienced whore could handle. Saliva now dripped from her chin, leaking onto the exposed tops of her breasts and sinking into her cleavage, making her tits glisten in the sunlight.

"I think that's enough preparation, Donna. Time for me to claim you and give you my seed." Thelox said, pulling Donna's mouth off his cock with a loud 'pop' as she gazed up at him, licking her lips in anticipation. "Turn around and present yourself."

Donna obeyed his command immediately, spinning around on her knees and bending over on her hands so her ass was presented to him. Her short skirt rode up on her ass, and Thelox lightly flicked it up to expose her bare ass, now awash with her juices. He knelt down behind her and gripped her hips, making Donna quickly turn back around nervously. She bit her lip when she felt his cock line up with her entrance, and gasped when he pushed in firmly and sent his cock deep into the warm, wet and welcome love tunnel of the Amazonian princess.

The groan Thelox gave when sinking his cock into her was only overshadowed by Donna's cries and the Amazons' cheers. Feeling how snug her vaginal walls were around is length would be enough to make any red-blooded male cum prematurely-but Thelox was no man, he was a god, and thus the tightness of her pussy was nothing to him. Drawing his hips back, Thelox gave the first thrust that got Donna moaning loudly.

"Yes, that's it! Fuck, this feels so good!" Donna gasped in erotic approval as she felt her pussy get filled up in a way she never experienced before. Looking back at the man taking her from behind, she got a good look at his perfect body, which was covered in a light sheen of sweat that made his body glisten in the most exotic way. He pounded his cock into her with such force that her entire body was rocking in place.

"Mmm, your cunt is just as good as your sister's." Thelox grunted, slapping her ass sharply as he worked himself deeper into her wet, needy snatch. He loved the way her ass jiggled every time he buried his cock into her curvy frame. "I can't wait to see how your mother feels."

"She's…ah…mother is the most beautiful of us Amazons, uh, my lord." Donna said respectfully, still grunting from the thick cock punching into her womb. "She'll be the best fuck of us all!"

"I can't wait."

Thelox increased the rhythm and force of his thrusts, making sure to bottom out in her pussy each time he impaled her cunt. The sexy smack of skin meeting skin rang out in the courtyard when his balls slapped her clit every time he drove forward. Donna's mouth hung open, breathy pants coming from her lips as she was used as a cocksleeves.

Their fucking would've continued for an hour had Thelox not felt his original body reach its climax with Diana. When the next powerful energy wave surged from the tomb underground, it made Donna hit her orgasm, causing her cunt to squeeze him tight enough to drag him down along with her. Smirking, he allowed himself to follow up with his own orgasm, slamming his cock balls deep and cumming into her with great fervor. Donna's eyes rolled up into her head as her womb was almost filled up with that first cup-sized blast of cum. The second filled her cunt up completely and following bursts caused her pussy to overflow with jizz.

He rolled his hips to make sure that his filled was pumped into her completely, seeding her womb, and coating her inner walls in a thick glaze of cum. He hummed and smiled as his cock dispensed the last vestiges of his seed before he pulled out of Donna as slow as possible before popping his cockhead out of her folds. Donna relaxed and fell over to her side, cum leaking profusely from her stretched cunt.

His clone body dispersing into light particles, the real Thelox finished pumping his own seed into Diana and got ready to greet the sun once more.

XXXXXX

When Queen Hippolyta felt the energy waves surge throughout the island, she thought she was dreaming. Her first thought was that it was some trick conjured up by Hades or Ares to torture them, and she was ready to enforce Amazonian might on their asses consequences be damned. But such a feat was impossible, for no one could replicate the powerful aura of the man she once worshipped. He was too abnormal and unique for that.

She didn't waste time gathering Antiope, Artemis and the rest of her elite guard to travel to the sacred tomb where they had buried the god who died upon reaching their shores following that chaotic battle in the distant past. Hippolyta wished it wasn't a trick, but because she wouldn't be able to take it if it was some false alarm. Her entourage reached the temple they built deep in the forest and ran into the courtyard where they found a magnificent sight.

Thelox sat on a golden throne he conjured up in the middle of the temple courtyard. Her daughters, Diana and Donna, were on their knees licking and sucking his cock clean, their cunts leaking copious amounts of jizz and their thighs messy with cum. When he saw the assembled Amazons, Thelox smiled and gave them a wave. Hippolyta and the other Amazons sank to their knees and bowed low to the god they thought dead.

"Rejoice, Amazons. Your god king as returned." Thelox declared. "And I plan on staying this time around."

* * *

 **Here's another installment of my first two stories in comic book universes. This one focuses on the lovely ladies of DC Comics. It's not set in any existing universe, but imagine this as an alternate version of the New Earth universe (No new 52. Aside from Harley Quinn, I didn't like much of anything from that reboot). The first few chapters will start out with the Amazons before branching out into the wider world. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the debauchery and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	3. Adoring Atlanna

Chapter 2-Adoring Atlanna

The return of Thelox was a grand moment in Amazonian history. Seeing their god, whom they thought dead for thousands of years, alive and standing before them with their princesses at his feet worshipping his cock as they have all those centuries ago was enough to bring them all to their knees. They bowed to him, the only man they would ever bow to, and he sent his power flowing through them and into the island, causing many women to have orgasms right then and there.

Once they got over their shock, Hippolyta ordered her Amazons to throw a proper feast, no, a celebration for their lord. Today would mark the start of a twelve day holiday in which he would fuck every single Amazon, starting with the royal family. Having already had Diana and Donna, that left Hippolyta and Antiope. They all deserved rewards for their loyalty and devotion to him despite the intervention of those false Olympians. This reward would come in the form of him seeing and impregnating every woman on the island. They would give him daughters to fill their ranks, and sons to spread out into the world to spread his order.

The world had changed while he was hibernating, and he needed to know what he was dealing with before he made any significant moves. Until then, it was time to replenish his power by fucking the world's most beautiful women.

Thelox sat on the throne that used to belong to Hippolyta, overlooking the festivities going on down in the city below. Amazons of all ages gathered and shared food and stories, or just got straight to business and fucked in full view of their sisters. Not even Dionysus could set up such a party of debauchery for these women. Diana and Donna were also in attendance, but they were still recovering from getting fucked by their god.

"We were greatly saddened by your departure from this world, my lord. They all mourned your passing for seven days and nights, myself included. It took a long time before we got over it." Hippolyta said, standing on his right like a dutiful wife.

"I know, and I apologize. I would've told you all what was going to happen, but I fell into a coma the minute I stepped foot onto the island." Thelox looked up at her and smiled, making her blush.

"The festival is beginning to heat up, my lord. The other Amazons await your signal to begin the more…raunchy part of the celebration." Hippolyta said. Thelox smiled and nodded.

"Well, we can't keep them waiting, can we?" He said as he felt his cock twitch a bit, drawing her hungry gaze. "There is much about this world I must learn, but first, I need to see this nation of paradise. Your daughters took my cock very well, but I've been most eager for you, Hippolyta."

"I know, my lord, as have I." Hippolyta stood in front of Thelox, her movement attracting the attention of the partying Amazons, who instantly knew that the best part of the festival was about to be kicked off. She unhooked her silk toga and let it drop to her feet, revealing her strong and beautiful body to Thelox.

Despite being a mother to three girls, childbirth had little if no impact on Hippolyta's body. Tall and statuesque, powerful and muscular, Hippolyta was every bit the beauty as her daughters, but of a greater degree. She had long golden hair that reached the middle of her back and tied in a simple but regal style. Her eyes were the color of the sky and her frame curved lovingly and wide at the hips. Her skin was tan and smooth, soft yet resilient to nearly all kinds of damage. Her breasts sloped lovingly upon her torso, large and round, her areola pink and nipples pert. At her groin, the swell of her labia guarded her sex, and was decorated by a golden patch of pubic hair, as dark and shiny as the hair on her head.

Yes, there is no woman greater than Hippolyta of the Amazons. She embodied all ideals of Themyscira, the virtues of love, strength, compassion and nobility, her beauty blessed by the gods themselves and her power matching that of even the legendary kryptonians who walked the Earth. A warrior queen in every sense of the word.

It was clear that Hippolyta was getting impatient in wanting his cock. She was already in the throes of intense arousal and had no problem being claimed in front of her warriors. She laid herself out on the nearby couch, resting her body on the lush pillows to present herself to him.

"I'm ready for you, my lord. Remind me why you're better than the men of the outside world." Hippolyta said.

Thelox stood up, his clothes shimmering like a mirage before disappearing as he walked over to the queen. The women in attendance watched and cheered, chugging down wine and sensually kissing and rubbing against each other. Hippolyta smiled at the scene, looking up at her god and welcoming him with arms and legs spread.

He crawled atop the queen, holding himself just above the voluptuous allure of her divine body, looking down at her. Hippolyta's coy smile invited him to indulge, to experience that pleasure he had missed for so long. Grinning in anticipation, Thelox didn't waste any time in getting between her legs, grasping his shaft to aim his tip into the heat of Hippolyta's cunt.

He could feel the aura of heat emanating from Hippolyta's vagina, and her god locked onto it like a shark drawn to blood. He slit forward until the very tip of his cock nuzzled against the wetness of her pussy. After pressing harder into her cunt, Thelox's cock finally began to push into her. The prompt engulfment of his sensitive shaft into the hot, slick sheath has both him and Hippolyta gasping in euphoria and blissfully overcome by a sensation of carnal lust. Hippolyta moaned loudly, inciting cheers from her Amazons as she was filled with the cock of a man who owned her mind and body. Her eyes slid shut and moans spilled from her lips as her body welcomed him with gutso, warm walls all but rippling to pull him in.

The Amazons got even friskier as they watched their queen get fucked before the entire nation. Two thousand plus Amazons shed their façade of manners and civilized upbringing to indulge themselves in carnal sins that haven't been inflamed since their old glory days. Women, lovers or casual fucks, began kissing each other with great fervor and shedding their already light clothing to reveal strong yet beautiful bodies men of ages past could only dream of. Tongues intertwined like snakes, fingers spread pussy lips, breasts were sucked on and nipples were bitten. Even the food and drink were used in less than proper ways as they were placed on the bodies of more adventurous Amazons and were sensually eaten off, leading to new levels of debauchery.

Back near the throne, Thelox was thrusting into Hippolyta vigorously, his pace increased, and the force of his thrusts causing their wet skin to give a fleshy smack each time he pounded into her. Her arms and legs were coiled around her god, bringing him closer and deeper in her. Their bodies pushed together in a heated sensation of smoothness, her immense breasts squashed against his firm, hard chest. Her puckered nipples rubbed against his rock hard chest, causing sparks of pleasure to run through her body. It was all too wondrous, too blissful, and the waves of power flowing off Thelox's body made the experience all the more memorable.

Thelox was fully hilted inside of Hippolyta at this point, every inch of his immense cock easily engulfed in her soaked pussy that clenched uncontrollably around him. Her legs hung lifelessly at her sides, spread open to allow him more room, and her hands clenched at his muscular, sweat soaked back, fingernails scratching at his firm muscles that tensed with each thrust into her. Hippolyta's walls rubbed at his cock, squeezing him, swallowing him. Such was her divine body that Thelox had to grit his teeth a little to maintain his steady pace without cumming before his time.

Hippolyta smiled through her pleasured haze, having almost forgotten what his cock felt like after spending so many centuries without it, and him. The feeling of her cunt being used as a sleeve for his cock just like the old days was almost enough to drive her insane, and she was a great deal stronger and more resilient than Diana and Donna. Grasping his shoulders to get his attention, Hippolyta spoke to him in a low and seductive voice.

"I have dreamed of this day for ten thousand years, my lord. The day you will return and bless all of Themyscira with your seed. We are yours to do with as you please, ready to heed your every command." Hippolyta gasped as one rough thrust hit a spot in her body that made her mind go blank for a minute. "So…please, unleash all of your lust onto me. I'm strong enough to take it."

The sudden intensity of her words, of her inner heat, goaded Thelox into action like the crack of a whip. With a grunt, he gripped onto Hippolyta's shoulders tightly and his hips surged into action, promptly pulling back to drag half of his cock from her pussy's embrace before shoving it back in. The impact of his hips against the queen's snatch caused her lower body to ripple with a slick slap, and his cock shuddered with a potent intensity within her gorgeous confines. His grunts increased in volume as he really began to fuck her, and his power flowed off him in visible strands of golden energy.

Hippolyta's groans of enjoyment slithered through his ears and reverberated within his mind, and Thelox knew he must keep going. Pulling out, feeling his cock lathered in pussy juice, he slammed back in, and once more driving himself back into Hippolyta's depths. Each time he impaled her, his cock was fully embraced within her silky walls, his cockhead nuzzling her cervix. Her cunt was as glorious as every other Amazon, and was most deserving of sheathing his cock with its moist confines.

"Ah, lord Thelox," Hippolyta moaned through her haze of lustful bliss, her eyes focusing on the passion filled expression of Thelox above her. "I love your cock. I want it to keep fucking me, I want to feel it using me for as long as I can manage it. I'm yours, lord Thelox, I am your slut."

Thelox heard the moans and groans of the Amazons around them fucking each other without abandon, and thought they added a certain charm to the debauchery he indulged in. Reasserting himself, Thelox made sure he was in position before he started up his thrusting, moving faster now, fucking with greater fervency. Hippolyta was no mere virgin, no inexperienced lass like Diana and Donna; she was a queen who indulged in more depravities under his rule than any other Amazon, and she could take it all with ease.

His teeth gnashed together as he maintained his powerful rhythm and nailed Hippolyta again and again, railing her glorious sex as if the gods themselves were goading him. Her moans were loud and begging for more, completely different from her usual regal self. Her body rubbed sensually against Thelox's, her teats pressed so warmly into his chest that she seemed to be radiating a heat almost as strong as his divine form. It was all so intense, so glorious, and he quickly lost himself in the sensations he missed for so long.

For them, it felt like only an hour or so, but in reality, almost the entire night had passed and it was nearing dawn. The sky was still dark, but the Amazons continued to fuck, feasting on each other's cunts and suckling and biting on sweaty tits and licking erect nipples. Thelox, who had been fucking Hippolyta for practically the entire night, soon felt the orgasm building up within his balls. It was only a matter of time before the end came, and each thrust into Hippolyta built up the strong urge to cum, and even he couldn't resist it.

The heat swelled up more fiercely, like a volcano about to burst, driven on by each glorious push of his penis into her sweet pussy. It rippled and trembled around him, positively aching to make him release, but he will do it on his terms alone. Fucking Hippolyta with the last remnants of pre-orgasmic might, he managed to growl to the Amazon, "I'm about to cum, Hippolyta. Be ready to accept my seed, for I'm about to make up for lost time."

"Cum in me, my king! Claim me and show the world that you are the only man who has seeded in the Amazonian Queen's cunt!" Hippolyta cried out, a demand laced with passion and respect.

"I am no man…I am a god!"

Thelox leaned down and latched his lips upon Hippolyta's in a sloppy kiss that muffled their groans lewdly, and then let the boiling power simmering in his balls release itself. In an instant, cum surged through the length of his cock, shuddering within the tight cunt and burst out with astonishing force. Against the cervix, it easily pierced through the hole right into the very depths of the Amazon Queen, and her womb was beset upon by unrelenting spurts of spunk.

As he had with her daughters, Thelox poured out wave after wave of jizz into the core of his queen as he kissed her, thrusting his tongue into Hippolyta's mouth as his shuddering shaft spewed more and more creamy cum into her. The queen's womb was filling up swiftly, white waves swirling within it as every inch was slowly overcome by seed. It practically swelled within her, lathering every aspect of her inner womanhood, and still more shot in to ensure her cunt was filled to the brim.

For her part, Hippolyta moaned in utmost happiness as her core was filled with cum, holding her god more tightly than ever as she reveled in his kiss, his cock, in every ounce of his jizz. Her cunt gripped Thelox's prick tightly, milking it for more, and she adored being filled by him so much, adored all the boiling heat and vicious fluids within as he kept up the flow. Soon he will be breeding women all over the world and showing just how potent he was.

The Amazons fucking each other also reached their many varied climaxes, hitting their limits and yet many still continued.

Thelox's stream was still going strong, continuously pumping cum into Hippolyta's cunt. Her womb was filled by now, swollen with seed, and now the semen barreled through the rest of her cunt, sensually heating every inch of her slick pussy. The queen's muffled groans of glee intensified, reverberating through Thelox's lips as she reveled in it all, reveled in her vagina being flooded so severely. The viscous cum slithering over her walls and out of her rim heated her so passionately, warming her wondrously.

He was still cumming, moaning into his whore's mouth as he utterly flooded her pussy with cum. Her cunt was so divine that it seemed to provoke more semen out of him than usual, something rarely achieved with him. But Thelox wasn't in the mood for making her belly expand with his copious amounts of seed.

With sudden strength and speed, Thelox pulled himself free of Hippolyta's lips and grasp, rising up to kneel before his partner. The queen groaned in bewilderment, wondering why her god left her embrace, as he pulled his cock right out of her sloppy cunt, causing a flood of cum to flow out of the gaping hole, a veritable river of white. Thelox grasped his cock and aimed it over the queen.

His ten-inch shaft kept on shooting, and a thick stream of semen hosed down her voluptuous body. From her groin to her naval to her enormous tits and even up to her face, Thelox's cock splattered Hippolyta with semen, shooting thick, white cream all over her toned body. Hippolyta moaned with happiness yet again as she realized what he was doing, and shuddered with glee as hot thick cream coated her body.

Furiously jerking off his cock to keep the flow going strong, Thelox roared with delight as he came all over the queen, painting her smooth skin white in potent blasts. Hippolyta's lower body was caked with cum, most of it leaking from her overstuffed cunt. Her large tits were also covered in spunk, more so than the rest of her body due to Thelox paying more attention to that area. Her face and hair were also coated in jizz, and her eyes closed in bliss at being cummed on so lewdly.

Finally the flow ended and Thelox took a deep breath to calm himself. Glancing down at the cum filled and stained queen gasping for breath beneath him, Thelox stood up from the couch and looked over the sex-crazed women just starting to come down from their high. All the Amazons looked up at the naked form of their king and were immediately stricken with lust. His body was bare for all, covered in sweat that glistened in the morning sunlight. Thelox looked up at the brightening sky and smiled. It was the dawn of a new day in a new era for this world.

XXXXXX

In ancient times, Thelox was worshipped as a god and he definitely saw himself as one. But truthfully, Thelox didn't know what he was.

His mother was the only one with the same power as his. Legends said that she descended from the moon onto Earth. When she reached the planet, she saw a world engulfed in chaos and war, a race of mortals separated by religion, language and cultures. Seeing to bring order to the world, she used her immense power to bring humanity under her rule, creating a global empire that united the human race and had her as their sole goddess to worship. Eventually, she took a husband and had a son-Thelox.

Thelox differed from his mother's way of ruling. She ruled through fear, forcing people to submit through intimidation, brute force and terror tactics to keep the populace in line. Thelox preferred to gain followers through a combination of manipulation, genuine loyalty and subjugation through subterfuge. Better to mix up tactics instead of relying on one thing that's bound to backfire. You could only rely on fear to keep the people in line before fear gave way to anger and set the people against you. His mother didn't like his way of ruling, but he didn't care. It was going to be his empire one day. Their arguments only got worse as he grew older.

Around the time he was still in his teens (which would be considered 50 in human years) the Amazons were still a fledgling but quickly growing order of warrior women who worshipped his mother as their protector. Women from all over the world joined their ranks and traveled across the continent now known as Europe, making a name for themselves as warriors of virtue, love, and strength. They had made many enemies, among them the powerful warrior Heracles, who was the first and last man to have accosted Themyscira, their island home gifted to the Amazons by his mother.

Heracles had traveled to the island under a flag of peace, but he shown his true colors before long. He would've taken the Amazons' virtue and honor, but Thelox came and rescued them, striking Heracles down and destroying his army. He allowed the Amazons to take their vengeance upon the arrogant man, and his skull was still mounted atop the palace to this day. The Amazons came to worship him as well, and in time he knew the true pleasures of sex with an Amazon, beginning with the then princess Hippolyta and moving down the line. It was a swell time to be alive and a god.

Looking back now, Thelox didn't know exactly when things went south, but he figured it had something to do with his mother's paranoia reaching a boiling point and erupting into a full blown family feud. His mother sought to tear down everything he had built and he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Their battles were something to be spoken of in legends for a millennia. The world was reshaped by their war, and thousands died in the conflict that tore apart a thousand year empire. In the end, he won, but just barely.

After sealing his mother's corpse back into the moon, Thelox, tired and out of power, returned to Themyscira. According to Hippolyta, he passed out as soon as he set foot on the island and it appeared to the Amazons that he was dead. Greatly saddened by the death of their god and king, they buried Thelox in a remote temple deep in the forests of their island. That was all ten thousand years ago. Now he was awakened and knew that the world and humanity had changed greatly in the time of his hibernation-and not in a good way either.

It was time to rectify his mistakes and bring order to this chaotic world once more.

"M-My lord?" A soft voice spoke out.

"Hmm?" Thelox opened his eyes to see a beautiful young red haired girl clad in a modest short dress standing sheepishly before his throne. "Ah, you're…Alexa, right? Artemis' sister?"

"Yes, that's me, my lord." Alexa nodded, giving a little bow to show her respect. She was rightly nervous being in front of her god in person, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she was the one getting dicked. The thought alone was enough to make her blush-though that was mostly from the sight of the queen's sister sucking Thelox's dick.

Antiope, sister of Hippolyta, was much different to her sister in terms of appearance. She had blonde, almost white colored hair, slightly paler in complexion and (much to Hippolyta's hidden annoyance) a larger chest. She tended to dress in a slightly more provocative manner than her sister as well. Nothing too extreme, just clothes that were more revealing in the chest and waist area. Her current attire was just a layer of white bindings wrapped around her generous bust and a simple tan loincloth that exposed her well-toned legs and stopped mid-thigh. It was only a matter of time before those were torn to shreds when Thelox got serious.

The woman was on her knees, licking and sucking his cock. She didn't waste time getting down to business, and showed no hesitation as she swallowed his shaft in one go with vigor. Placing a hand on the back of her head, Thelox smiled down at her and looked back up at the blushing Alexa.

"Now, Hippolyta told me you were the go-to girl for information regarding the outside world." He said.

"Yes, I'm no warrior and I prefer reading books to wielding a sword. Though my sister scorns me for it, I like reading about the world and what goes on in it." Alexa said. "We've sent out agents to all corners of the world to learn about Man's progress, and the number of superhumans becoming more common. I often have my sisters bring back some books, papers, anything I can get my hands on, though I've never been off the island myself."

Thelox smiled at the girl's interest in knowledge. He was pleased to see that she was becoming more comfortable around him as they spoke. "There's nothing wrong with learning new things, Alexa. I don't condone giving my time to dumb brutes who'd rather swing a sword than know more about the world they walk on. Now, tell me more about these superhumans."

"Well, the outside world is home to both mortals and people with special powers known as metahumans. It's a recent term used to describe people with powers and nonhumans, specifically aliens or demigods. This planet is protected by heroes with such powers, many of them strong women who can match the Amazons in strength." Alexa informed him, losing her stutter. "The regular humans who populate the Earth have developed powerful weapons and machines, employing great weapons on par with the ancient weapons of old. Weapons that can cause great devastation if unleashed on the world."

Antiope continued her deep throating, loudly bobbing her head up and down, sucking his shaft just as loudly. Thelox thrust into her mouth until his tip was hitting the back of her throat, and she adjusted the angle of her head to take more of him into her gullet, moaning in delight at his natural taste. Despite this, Thelox managed to focus on the conversation at hand.

"So, mankind is protected by these extraordinary mortals. Are they attractive?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord, they are all very attractive. The queen was even considering inviting some of those women into our ranks before you awoke. Once you see them, you'll find that they're almost as beautiful as us."

"Well, that gets me even more excited to go out into the world. I expect a list of the women I should go after first. I need to take out man's powerhouses first before I make any headway in conquering this world." He said. Antiope pull herself off his cock and began licked the side of it like a tasty treat, pumping it with both hands. She was still a pro at this despite centuries of inactivity. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"We've just gotten a message from the kingdom of Atlantis, my lord. Queen Atlanna of Atlantis requests an audience with you." Alexa told him.

"Queen? Never thought that the Atlantians would accept a lone queen in their service, but they were always more progressive than humans. I take it she felt my power last night as well?"

"Yes, she's been very eager to meet with you, as is her bodyguard, Mera."

"Then I shouldn't keep royalty waiting. Atlantis will have a crucial role in sending my forces to all corners of this globe." Thelox said. At this point, Antiope had resorted to wrapping her tits around his shaft and ran them up and down his length in a glorious tit fuck that felt heavenly on his cock. "Excuse me, Alexa."

Alexa blushed as she saw Antiope increase her pace while Thelox thrust into her mouth to get more of his cock into her throat. After a few minutes of idly sucking his throbbing rod, Antiope raised her head and engulfed him all the way to his cock's base, which made him grunt and warned her of his coming climax. She increased her efforts and began to lightly squeeze his balls to goad him into cumming quicker. Thelox responded by thrusting into Antiope's mouth at a frantic pace until he finally emptied his load into her mouth.

Antiope moaned at the man's taste, having been decades since she's experienced the taste of his seed and made a show of swishing it in her mouth before turning to the beet red Alexa and swallowing his cum. She smirked back at her and licked her lips.

"That was absolutely divine, my lord." Antiope praised. "As always."

"I'm happy to hear that, my dear. Now it's time for my cock to claim another one of your holes." Thelox said, his still throbbing cock twitching in the centered gazes of the two present Amazons.

Antiope smirked and climbed onto his lap, and grabbing onto his shaft, quickly aligning it with her sex before sliding down on it, letting out a gasp as he stretched her like a fist being shoved into her pussy. She clenched her folds and gasped as he stretched her depths the further in he went, and didn't stop until he was at her womb's entrance. Alexa was already on the verge of fingering herself when she saw the thick cock spreading Antiope's folds.

Thelox groaned softly as he felt her tight pussy encase his cock in its warm embrace and adjusted his grip on her rear as she straddled him completely, pulling her close until her tits were pressed into his chest. Antiope placed her head on his shoulder and slowly began to bounce up and down on his lap while Thelox stared lustfully at the flustered Alexa.

"You've done much for the Amazons, Alexa, and yet few know how truly valuable your knowledge is. Luckily I know that you are more than just some bookworm that can't wield a sword, so I will allow you to get a little taste of what pleasures you shall experience from me."

Thelox snapped his fingers and in a blink, an exact duplicate of him appeared next to Alexa. The young woman jumped a bit, before her eyes automatically zeroed in on his naked form, lowering down to his crotch. Just like the original, the clone had a ten-inch dick that was long, hard and erect, pointing straight at her. Alexa licked her lips and took a shaky breath as the clone placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to his knees. Even the clone of Thelox shared his preference of allowing his women to taste his cock before he fucked them.

Antiope was grunting and moaning as she bounced on Thelox's lap, the throne room filled with the sounds of her moans and the slapping of naked skin slapping together in addition to the slurping noises of Alexa beginning her blowjob on the clone. She was descending into a haze of pleasure that was making it hard to concentrate, and Thelox had to tighten his hold on her ass to help her up and down his cock, which spread her womb apart each time he sank deep into her. Unable to do much else as her muscles began to get sore, Antiope settled with manipulating her vaginal muscles to caress his cock as it hammered into her like a piston.

Alexa sat on her knees taking the clone's cock into her mouth. Her tongue slid up and down the sides of his shaft, and he could not help but place a hand on her head. She sucked his cock for a good few minutes, alternating between bobbing her head with licking and kissing her way down the sides of his member and swirled her tongue around his tip. The clone had to wonder if Alexa read any books on sexual intercourse, because she was surprisingly good at this. Gentle and thorough, a pleasant little combination. But he would not waste a load in her mouth, she was more deserving than that. Pulling her head off his cock, he guided her to her feet and spun her around to bend her over a wall, placing her hands on a stone pillar. The clone pushed up her short skirt and tore off her panties, revealing her pussy as he lined up his cock.

"Don't get too carried away. This is only a preview to come." The clone warned her before sinking his member into her wonderful cunt. Alexa groaned and tensed up as she felt her virgin pussy get spread wide open by the cock that sank into her body without pause.

Alexa hunched forward, her firm breasts shaking as the clone fucked her from behind. He held her skirt up with one hand and grabbed her bare ass with the other one, kneading the wonderful flesh. He could feel his cock throbbing as his release got closer and closer. This was but a fraction of the run time of the original, but it wouldn't be fair to give her the entire package at once. The young Amazon didn't bother holding back her cries of pleasure and thrust back into him to get his cock deeper into her.

Antiope was engaged with Thelox in a searing kiss as she continued to mew in pleasure. "I'm going to…I'm going…oh fuck, I'm going to cum!"

"Then don't hold back." Thelox told her and began slamming her down on his cock, increasing the frequency and power of his thrusts as he felt her tightening around his rod. Antiope started screaming and cursing in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot over and over again until finally she came.

"Ahhhhhh!" Antiope scream as her pussy gripped his cock so hard but it would've caused a normal man pain. Her mind went blank when she felt his cock swell in her tight canal before spewing a flood of thick seed into her womb, claiming her sacred chamber as it pumped glob after glob of cum into her stuffed pussy. She slumped onto him and just allowed herself to focus on the waves of cum being fired into her cunt.

The clone didn't let up on Alexa even as he felt his creator cum into Antiope. Suddenly he felt Alexa's cunt narrow and he knew she was right on the verge of her orgasm. He was almost there too, and he thumped his hips even harder against the redhead. His cock began to tingle with his oncoming release and when he felt that tell tale twitch, he knew the moment arrived.

Alexa shrieked out her orgasm as she came around his cock, her cunt spasming along the length of his member as his cum spurted deep inside her. She shook as pleasure nearly overwhelmed her, and he knew she was cumming harder than she had ever cum before in her life. He too was shuddering pleasure as his cock pumped an almost endless amount of jizz into Alexa's pussy.

Both women rode out their orgasms as the two godly beings dumped copious amounts of cum into their wombs and claimed them as members of his eternal harem, warriors of his future army to maintain peace and order in the world for the next ten thousand years. The clone vanished and Alexa fell to her knees as cum spilled from her gaping cunt, while Thelox finished cumming in Alexa and slowly lifted Antiope off his cock, gently placing her down near the foot of his throne. Glancing over at Alexa, he stood up and walked over to her.

"My…lord…?" Alexa questioned wearily as she tried to recover from the intense fucking she just had. She yelped a bit when Thelox picked her up in a bridal carry and walked out of the throne room. "W-What are you…?" She squeaked.

"You need to rest from your reward. Once you recover, I want you to compile a detailed list of all these fabled super heroines that protect this world. I want to know more about the women I shall dominate in the future. For your service," He smiled down at her flushed form. "I shall fuck you before your older sister."

Alexa blushed heavily and hid her face in his chest as he walked outside into the open. The other Amazons were going to be so jealous of the treatment she was getting from him. Her life just got more exciting in ways she never expected.

XXXXXX

During their reign, Thelox and his mother ruled over all forms of life on Earth; the sky, the Earth and the seas were there's to rule. The kingdom of Atlantis was home to an offshoot of humanity, homo mermanus, where they ruled the seas for countless generations. Since his mother couldn't be bothered caring about the lesser known Atlantians, Thelox took it upon himself to guide the people, often keeping the peace between those who live on the surface and those underwater. He had to show some muscle to get both sides to stop hostilities and avoid an interspecies war. Nonetheless, the atlantians have respected and worshipped Thelox as his station commanded, showing great loyalty to him in return for his many services to their kind.

As he continued fucking the Amazons on the island on by one, Thelox learned from Hippolyta that Atlanna, the current queen of Atlantis and all the seas, still kept in contact with Themyscira, as was the pact formed between both nations long ago. Even though Atlantis was beginning to take a greater part in world affairs thanks to Mera's status as Aquawoman, they were still l recluse, keeping an eye on the humans' ever growing arsenal of destructive weaponry. Should such a time war between the worlds arises, Themyscira and Atlantis would ally to fight the larger world. Thankfully, it hasn't come to that.

Thelox was surprised that they even remembered him, though considering how many Atlantian women he's fucked back in the day, it shouldn't be a surprise anymore. Judging from how Atlanna's message sounded, it looked like she was very eager to see him in the flesh. Looks like his little power stint last night had been felt even on the ocean floor.

Pausing the Amazonian breeding festival for the time being (much to the disappointment of many women), Thelox dressed himself in the finest silks Themysciran tailors could fashion for him in such a short time and stood with Hippolyta on one of Themyscira's glorious beaches. Behind them, a group of ten Amazon warriors stood ready, still glancing at Thelox's godly body with stolen glances. Diana and Donna stood beside their mother, dressed in plain tunics and skirts, both girls a little uneasy about political meetings, rare as they are.

"Ah, here she is." Thelox smiled, his gaze on a section of the beach.

Near the beach, a section of the water rippled wildly, and then split open, exposing wet sands, to reveal two Atlantians sauntering from the water. The water returned to normal as they walked onto the white sandy beach, one a tall blonde woman and the other a woman with hair red as fire. According to Hippolyta, the latter was Mera, captain of the Atlantian guard, and a good friend of the queen.

But his focus was on Atlanna herself. Atlanna was a tall woman, almost as tall as him, her skin a pale sandy tone akin to the beach itself and lacked with flecks of gold. Her legs were long and firm, supporting wide hips and a voluptuous frame. Her bosom was large and plump against her silvery dress, large enough to rival Hippolyta's own immense rack. Her face showed minute signs of age but was mostly overshadowed by her natural beauty, from the curve of her plush pink lips to the gleam of her sapphire eyes. Her long main of radiant platinum hair was tied in a high ponytail that swayed in the salt-laden air. All of her beauty was complemented by a thin silvery dress that rippled like waves.

Thelox didn't move from his spot as Atlanna and Mera came to meet him. He could immediately see the desire in the two women's' eyes as they got closer to him, their gaze turning hungry as they looked upon him magnificent form. He was just as impressed; Atlanna was a beautiful woman, and the faint wrinkles around her eyes and hands only made her more beautiful. She's been around the royal block a couple of times. Taking a quick glance at her prominent cleavage and desperately wanting to tear that dress open to expose those luscious tits to bury his face between them, Thelox amped up the charm and greeted the queen politely.

"Atlanna, Queen of Atlantis and all the seas. Welcome to Themyscira."

"Thank you, lord Thelox. It is an honor to finally meet you after hearing so many legends about you." Atlanna responded affectionately. "It's been a long time since I was last on this island."

"I'm sure you and Hippolyta would like to catch up. In that case, I will be quick about this." Thelox said as he got right down to business. "I have great plans for this world, and my powers have nearly returned thanks to the Amazons sating my lust. But I need more than the Amazons if I want to conquer and maintain a hold over this planet. A united force of Amazons and Atlantians would do well to enforce this new order."

Atlanna listened intently, and she was already making plans to bring his dream to fruition. Her people had also worshipped Thelox since ancient times and awaited his return, not truly believing that he was dead. Atlanna had spent much of her childhood being taught to obey the commands of the god king who sought to unite the world in spite of his chaotic mother, and now that he was here in the flesh, she would do her duty.

"My people are at your command, my lord, as am I." Atlanna smiled. "But…I would like to discuss this in the palace. Preferably in private."

"You'll have no arguments from me." Thelox said and took her hand, leading her back towards the city with Hippolyta in tow, along with the sisters and Mera.

XXXXXX

Atlanna was one of the first Atlantians to feel Thelox's power during the first night of the breeding festival, mainly due to her royal blood, which made her more sensitive to magic and divine powers. When she felt Thelox's power wash through the ocean, she felt her body heat up tremendously and nearly had an orgasm on the spot (the same couldn't be said for Mera, who really did cum on the spot). She had never felt such intoxicating power before in her life, and knew that this was the real thing. It was an honor to meet the god in person, and she was very impressed with what she saw. But Atlanna wasn't here to just look, she also wanted to touch…and touch she did.

The queen of Atlantis sat on her knees before the almighty god of the world in his bed chambers, her body exposed to his eyes only as she wrapped her hands around his long, dark length. The queen, while older than Mera, still sported a body that was both voluptuous and strong, and Thelox loved the way her firm tits pressed against his thighs as she knelt between them.

She marveled at how warm and thick he felt in her fingers. She felt the occasional throb in his length as both her hands came to smooth around him, and she let her other hand fondle his balls lightly. Smiling up at Thelox, her cheeks dark with a hungry, aroused look building in her gaze, she finally drew forward to claim Thelox's cockhead past her lips.

Atlanna purred around the taste of his length, and from the very first second that it touched her tongue his flavor flooded her mouth, sending wild shivers down her spin and littering her body with goosebumps. The woman's mouth pushed past the tip as she started to take him deeper, and Atlanna's tongue went flat against the underside of her god's shaft as she worked her mouth slowly downward. She cradled him with her tongue while her head travelled, and inch by inch Thelox's cock worked through the well respected queen's waiting, eager mouth. Thelox leaned back on his hands on the bed as Atlanna gave herself to the overpowering desire to please him.

Any hesitations (not that she had any) she had vanished as she knelt there on the floor, working her mouth back and forth on the man's thick, throbbing cock, her hands perched against the inside of both of his powerful thighs. Her motions were slow and sweet for the moment, almost romantic in how they worked over his flesh. Like so many of Thelox's lovers, Atlanna had a style uniquely her own. Hers was slow and gentle, tending to him with loving compassion more akin to that between a mother and son.

Each press of her lips, each lick of her tongue sent Thelox's body tensing in pleasure, his member throbbing and twitching with every passing second. When Atlanna's mouth left his cock, it was to lower her lips to his sack underneath, where her tongue slid out to tease him with the tip, drawing tiny lines of warm moisture over his sensitive skin.

"I never imagined that I'd meet the king of the ancient world in my lifetime." Atlanna said as she pressed her cheek along the side of his cock, looking up into his handsome features as she did so. She nestled it to her face like someone would a darling pet, her cheeks red and her lips parting in aroused, warm pleasure. "I thought the stories of you were just myths, but something always told me that you were real. I'm glad I kept an open mind."

"I am too." Thelox said, his cock strong and warm as it pressed against the queen's cheek. He continued to watch her as she cradled it close, a smile forming on his lips as he saw just how much she tended to it. The woman practically worshipped it with her fingers and lips; stroking him tenderly before leaning her head forward to press a loving kiss to the side of his shaft. "You and Hippolyta will lead the vanguard of my combined forces in the conquest of this world, and once I have regained domination of Earth, you two shall be my queens in the new empire."

Atlanna beamed and drew her mouth over his cock once more, sucking him down another few slow, sweet inches. With Atlanna's mouth tracing back and forth over his shaft, Thelox let himself relax with a wonderful sigh, allowing himself to let the woman to the work for once. She was surprisingly good at this, not just pleasuring him but also making him relax and allow her to do all the work. Atlanna pleased him like the king he was, and in return he would give her the greatest pleasure known to man. He idly thought of the superpowered women out there in the world, heroes and villains he couldn't wait to fuck them all.

He smiled, warmth rushing over him as he started to feel his peak coming. He gazed down at Atlanna when the moment began, knowing she could feel his climax coming. Her hand slipped underneath his sack to gently massage him free, while her mouth was holding static against the edge of his cockhead. One hand was stroking him in slow, loving grips, and with a beautiful smile spread over her sucking mouth, she looked up at her god with ready, adoring eyes. She was eager to receive Thelox's seed, and couldn't be happier to be the one helping him release.

She rolled her tongue flesh against the tip of his cock when she felt his shaft start to throb, and when the moment came, she controlled his flow with the press of her tongue and the slow, steady grip around the base of his length. Atlanna sucked hard, drinking every last bit of cum into her mouth, making her cheeks swell out as she took in the semen. Her eyes flickered with something like contentment, and she somehow managed to keep all of his cum into her mouth without spilling a drop.

Thelox had seen a lot of impressive things in his time, but fuck, seeing a woman actually keep all of his cum in her mouth without spilling a drop was right at the fucking top.

Atlanna gurgled just a little as she enjoyed the load before she swallowed it down with a flick of her head and a firm contraction of her throat. Her smooth neck rippled as it slid down, and she gave a hot moan of satisfaction as she felt the last droplets slide down her gullet. Shuddering, she sighed contentedly as she licked her lips, and smiled up at Thelox with flushed cheeks.

"You certainly are a woman who tests her limits." Thelox commented with a smile. His member was drained for the moment yet he remained hard, thanks in part to seeing Atlanna stand up before him in all her naked glory.

She smiled at him and pushed him back a little as she mounted him, her bare boy pressing in against Thelox. When her bountiful chest lowered in front of his gaze, the young god took to it quickly; his lips pursing around a nipple and drawing it forward much to the delight of the queen. Atlanna's voice cried out in delight as she swung her legs around Thelox's waist, straddling him while a hand lowered to search for the frame of his thick, eager cock. When she found his shaft, she held him gently and worked it close until she felt the tip of it slide over her folds. The two shared a brief glance, Thelox's mouth still locked on her tit, and with a deep breath Atlanna pushed down, letting him inside her.

Pleasure washed through Atlanna's body and she ran her hands through Thelox's long black hair, losing her fingers within the locks while she savored the stretching of her cunt around his dick. He filled her neglected walls impossibly well; his length and girth a perfect fit. She was warm and wet within, and her muscles tightened around him, almost immediately refusing to ever let him go. Still, Thelox continued to suckle on her breasts, groaning into her chest as his cock reached deep inside her.

Atlanna's head was swimming as she realized that her body was being claimed by a fabled god, and it would be the first of many sessions with him. Holding his head close to her breasts, she began to bounce on his lap, pulling or pushing his thick, hungry length inside her with each pump.

Thelox also took great pleasure from their intertwining bodies, savoring his cock buried deep into her body. The wet slaps of flesh on flesh filled the quiet bedroom with Atlanna's lovely moans and his muffled grunts. His hands roamed her bare boy, trailing down her back or lowering underneath her rear to give her firm ass a hearty squeeze. He allowed her to set the pace, which was slow and measured, her cheeks clapping on his thighs every time she went down on him.

Atlanna would often break her pattern of thrusts by pushing herself down on him until his entire length was buried in her pussy and rolling her hips to rub his cock along her sensitive walls. Thelox bit at her nipples harder and slapped her ass, making her yelp and moan. Their bodies were sweaty and glistening in the waning sunlight and it was something she had never ever dreamed of happening in her lifetime.

Eventually their peaks came, and they carried them with the same grace and dignity they had already thrown themselves into. Thelox grew silent as his cock began to swell and Atlanna bit her bottom lip as she also felt her release coming. Her eyes rolled back as she came like a waterfall around his shaft, and this triggered his own orgasm, his dick swelling with jizz before firing ropes of cream into her. Her head rolled back and she gave a wonderful moan as she was stuffed with cum, feeling his cock swell and pulsate with every blast of cum shot into her womb.

Thelox held her on his lap as he let Atlanna's cunt milk him for everything he had and didn't let her go until he felt his near endless streams of cum slow to a stop. Atlanna still held onto him tightly and was panting heavily, sweaty and out of breath, almost delirious with pleasure. The once regal looking queen looked like one of the fucked silly Amazons he had the pleasure of having earlier.

Yes, things were going extremely well for him. With the queens of both Themyscira and Atlantis in his harem, he could finally get started on reclaiming the planet for his empire. And to do that, he had to subjugate the world's female heroes first.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter for Conquerors. It might be the last chapter for a while as I gain some more ground in writing Hellfire, like some chapters for that and some for this, instead of the one for each pattern I'm trying to do here. It might make things go faster. But alas, I'm going to finish up HW: SMT before continuing with anything else, so don't expect updates for this or Hellfire. You can view all my stories on my Hentai World website on Wordpress. Link for that site is on my Archive of My Own profile, Saya444. Thanks for reading, and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	4. Mating with Mera

Chapter 3-Mating with Mera

Upon the shores of Themyscira's eastward beach, the gleaming blue waves lapped playfully around the white sandy shores, tenderly washing over the land with gentle rippling sounds. Little crabs scuttled around in the sand in search of debris to scavenge, waving their claws at each other whenever confrontations occurred. Near the beach, the cheerful calls of birds within the lush forest add a distinctive song to the pleasant scene, as they tree were perched on swayed ever so slightly in the wind. It was truly befitting of the name Paradise Island.

Several Amazons were enjoying themselves at the beach, relishing in the lush tropical heat of the sun and enjoying the cool ocean breeze as they indulged in recreational activities. Some were lying naked on large towels, leaving their bare bodies open to the sun's kisses, whilst others build elaborate sand castles. Others were playing in the water, laughing and hollering as they tossed a boll between themselves, and there were even two women engaged in more carnal acts, kissing and sucking on each other, moaning lustfully as they rubbed their bodies against one another. All in all, quite the lovely day at the beach.

Thelox would've thought himself a fool if he didn't take advantage of this beautiful place. With the lovely scenery, beautiful women, and current high he was still experiencing from fucking the Atlantian queen, Atlanna, he decided to spend this wonderful afternoon fucking another Amazon-the young spitfire Artemis.

"For a woman who's never had a man before, you're definitely a pro at this, Artemis." Thelox commented as the red haired Amazon took his cock into her mouth. He was sitting in a simple beach chair overlooking the ocean and in full view of the other Amazons on the beach.

The pony-tailed Amazon bobbed her head up and down Thelox's shaft without any sense of self-control or restraint. He watched her choke herself on his dick, taking more than half of his godly member down her throat. Her tongue swirled along the underside of his length and he groaned as he felt his balls churn and his cock throb from the wonderful sensations. Artemis' natural fierceness translated to her sexual skills, and this was enhanced by her need to one-up her sister Alexa, who left quite an impression on him.

Abruptly, Artemis pulled back, leaving his cock pulsating with need and covered in her saliva. She stood up and pulled herself onto his lap, straddling his waist. Thelox's eyes brightened as his cockhead was pressed against the beautiful Amazon's slit, and Artemis also bit her lip at the physical contact between their loins. She had been waiting for this ever since she saw her sister getting fucked from behind in their home.

With a victorious, triumphant cry, Artemis of the Amazons sank down on Thelox's cock, right then and there. Every last inch of his spit-covered, throbbing member slid inside of the beautiful red head, and thanks to his considerable size and her entire weight falling down on him, his dick punched right through her cervix as well, the first few inches of his shaft filling her womb and stretching it out around his cockhead.

Artemis came immediately, her eyes crossed and her tongue hanging straight out as her body tensed up and experienced an explosive orgasm. Her folds clenched rapidly around Thelox's dick and she shortly recovered from the first climax he'd brought her to. Regaining some of her senses, the warrior woman started bouncing up and down on his member, riding his cock as fast and hard as she could.

Thelox just continued to lie back on the chair and allowed her to take the lead, watching her firm tits bounce along with her, savoring his large cock being caressed and rubbed by her soaking wet cunt that was spread around it. When she raised herself up, Thelox grabbed her hips and roughly slammed her down onto his lap with enough force to fracture a human woman's pelvis, though the impact just sent a flood of euphoria rushing through her body. Not even letting her recover, he started thrusting upwards into Artemis' cunt and womb and fucked the redhead as she rode him as fast and hard as she could.

"H-How does it feel, my lord?" Artemis gasped, rolling her hips to grind his shaft along the insides of her cunt. "Does my cunt feel better than my weaker-mmm-sister?"

"All Amazons feel lovely, Artemis, your sister included. Aside from the queen and her family, you all are equal in my eyes." Thelox said passionately, not even winded from his hard fucking of the wild woman on top of him.

Artemis could feel the strong love and adoration in his words and it increased her arousal tenfold, making her bounce on his lap harder. He slammed her onto his cock harder and faster, making sure he bottomed out in her every time she sank down onto him. Thelox felt his climax approaching and closed his eyes as he let his release go, slamming her down onto his shaft one last time before cumming right into her. Thick clumps of seed shot through her pussy and filled her womb right then and there, painting her sacred insides white and creamy as she cried out and orgasmed once more from his dick.

Thelox didn't let her go as he came into her, making sure that she got the full force of his cum just like the other women he fucked in the past. As his cock pumped obscene amounts of cum into his latest conquest, he thought of what he was going to do for the rest of the day. There were still thousands of Amazons to fuck, but he'd be rude to ignore the queen's bodyguard, Mera. He was in the midst of making plans on how to handle the outside world, and that beautiful woman had yet to be blessed by his godly cock. Maybe he'll pay her a visit after fucking all the Amazons on the beach. That's a good idea.

XXXXXX

In between the sessions he had with the Amazons, Thelox would often spend time with Atlanna, who was a surprisingly wonderful person to talk with when he wasn't fucking her brains out. Like Hippolyta, there was something about her that just made her pleasant to be around, probably an antithesis to his overwhelming masculinity that he sometimes welcomed in his downtime. During these meetings, he would also meet Atlanna's bodyguard, Mera.

Mera was just as beautiful as her queen. Her lusciously voluptuous body was clad in a skin-tight green suit, a scaly leathery one-piece that practically left nothing of the lustrous bodyguard to the imagination. Her curvaceous frame, powerful legs and impressive bosom seemed to ripple under her delightful outfit, with her pale skin gleaming in the sun thanks to the water clinging to her after her afternoon swim. Her long red hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes shined with power and authority. Thelox could only think of the ignored suitors back in Atlantis clamoring after her in vain. The thought made him smirk.

So after fucking the entire beach full of Amazons, Thelox went back to the palace to meet up with Mera, who was more than eager to meet her nation's patron god face to face in private. Atlanna was kind enough to set up the meeting and give them the privacy they needed, though Thelox wasn't adverse to having a small audience.

"I've heard so much about you from Atlantian texts, but I never thought you were actually real. It's hard to discern history from myths." Mera told him. "Forgive me, my lord, but the legends of your power seemed too fantastical to be true."

"I understand. I've read some of the ancient texts from the Amazons' library and even though most of its true, I can see having trouble believing it if you didn't see it for yourself." Thelox said, taking a sip of his wine. He was sitting in his chair naked, out on the balcony of the queen's bedroom in the palace.

Mera took a look outside at the Amazons lingering outside the palace, focused on Thelox's chambers specifically. They were the unlucky women who had yet to be blessed by their god's cock and wanted to at least get a glimpse of him in his naked glory before he went back inside. Mera herself had a hard time holding a conversation while trying not to be distracted by his godly body.

"Will I get to see if those stories are true?" Mera asked.

"Soon, though there is one myth you can definitely confirm for yourself." Thelox stood up and entered his chambers, much to the disappointment of the onlookers down below. Mera took a deep breath, knowing that the minute she went back inside, she wasn't going to come back out for quite a while.

Mera followed Thelox back into his chambers and was immediately ensnared in a kiss. Clearly the god wasn't going to wait to have sweet fun with the Atlantian.

Holding the sea warrior closely, Thelox groaned as his lips were pressed firmly against hers, relishing her softness, her sweet feminine taste mingled with the fresh salt of seawater. Mera returned the favor, purring pleasurably into the mouth of the taller man as she put her arms around him, holding him close as the god's hands stroked down her back, gliding over the smoothness of her suit and the faint dip between her shoulder blades.

Throughout their fervent kissing and stroking, Thelox's cock swelled with arousal. Spurred on by the luscious enjoyment he had with such a beautiful woman, his penis grew more and more erect, readying for when it could finally breed its second Atlantian womb.

Thelox's hands roamed down Mera's body, feeling over the bubbly roundess of the woman's rear, squeezing nicely at her plush ass. She moaned sweetly at that, pressing herself closer to the god's hard, firm body. She herself wasted no time in exploring Thelox's body with her hands, marveling at how such a normal looking man could hold such amazing power. She thought of all the Amazons he fucked so far, along with her queen, and just wondered how the hell could such a magnificent being come into existence? He was perfect, he was powerful, and he was strong in mind and body, all just part of the package of being the former king of the world.

And speaking of package….

Mera felt the firm sensation of a thick length idly poking around at her groin, sliding between her thighs, lightly tapping against her with each subtle movement the man made. It's a lewd little tease, the way her partner's cock was clearly grinding against her legs and hips tenderly thrusting between the slick scales of her outfit as Thelox gave soft groans from the sensations felt from it. Finding herself quite absorbed with the tender touches and the appendage performing them, Mera released her lips from Thelox's and gazed down to see how big his already large shaft had gotten.

Turned out, it had gotten a lot bigger. For the first time since accidentally walking in on her queen's time with Thelox (neither of them noticed) she laid eyes on his now erect cock in its lengthening glory. The soft phallus she'd gazed on this evening had swollen to near three or four times its size, evolving into a thick and potent cock that had to be about ten inches or more in length. The pinkish tip was bulbous and rounded, a potent end to the intimidating girth, and the swelling of veins throughout it are testament to the intense potency flowing through it. The cock twitched between her thighs, tenderly rubbing at the slick cameltoe of her suit, along her thighs, and the sea warrior was utterly astounded by the sight of it, by just how huge it was.

Awestruck at the size of her god's cock, Mera could only continue to stare at it in a mixture of disbelief and amazement, before she feebly murmured, "T-That was inside of my queen…?"

"Yes, and I'd say she took it into her very elegantly considering its size. I wonder if you'll be as accommodating." Thelox smiled at her nervousness. "Some preparation is usually needed if you want to take this in."

"O-Of course." Mera cleared her throat. The thought of her very womb being bred by such a hefty shaft made her face flush and her heart rate increase.

The Atlantian pulled away from the god's embrace and walked over to the bed. The man observed her as she idly flexed her arms behind her and unclasped the golden armor around her collar. She let it drop with a metallic thud and then unzipped the front of her suit. Keeping her back to Thelox so as to not spoil anything, she drew the sipper right down to her groin and then flexed her lustrous body out of it. The tightly scaled green cover dropped from her with ease, exposing all of her bare body underneath, from the swell of her smooth shoulders and her lovingly curved back to her bubbly rear and phenomenal legs.

Once the suit was a pile at her feet, Mera turned to face Thelox with a swish of her crimson air. Thelox licked his lips, his cock now throbbing almost painfully with anticipation as he gazed upon the nude body of his honored guest.

Mera was slightly more curvaceous then most Amazons he encountered, built not quite as strongly; her frame was more akin to a professional swimmer than a dedicated warrior. She had curves throughout her body, from the swell of her impressive chest (as large as her queen's and even Diana's) to the bubbly roundness f her luscious rear. Her legs were particularly magnificent, long and strong wonder of ocean beauty, and all of her pale complexion was topped off by the faint layer of water perpetually adhered to her.

"I'd say you've passed the inspection…and then some." Thelox hummed, his cock bobbing long and straight in the air.

Some of his power rolled off his body and filled the room. It didn't go farther than the door and thus didn't spark another lesbian orgy outside the palace walls like last time, though for Mera, who was instantly engulfed in its thick waves, felt the effects immediately. Her body felt hotter, her face flushed, her loins started tingling with a heat that could only be doused in one way. If Mera was worried about becoming slick enough to accept his cock into her, then she needn't worry anymore.

In the literal blink of an eye, Thelox stood before her, his cock poking at her belly as he groped her plump breasts and pushed her against the bed. She fell back onto the soft mattress and he followed after her, climbing onto her body and rubbing his cock along her glistening womanhood. Mera's legs were spread wide, ensuring her pussy was fully exposed to the god. His tanned muscular frame was a contrast to the slender build of the paler Atlantian. Her heavy breasts were brushed by his hard chest and she shuddered at having such a perfect being over her. Grasping her perfect thighs, Thelox pressed his cockhead against her trembling heat and slowly but surely probed into his partner's pussy.

With a faint push, the tip started to push past the swollen lips into the alluring warmth of her soaked snatch. Mera purred softly as she felt her vagina start to be pushed apart, ready to accommodate the massive shaft aiming to take it to the very depths. Thelox himself simply hummed at the enthralling heat, sinking himself deeper and deeper into her. He was going to go soft first to better acclimate her to his dick, but once she was ready, all bets were off.

His shaft slid into her sex, grinding past her sweet wet walls so nicely; he noted that she was rather tight, but her wet innards were easily pushed aside by the raw girth of his length. Thelox could only grin at the thought of ruining the woman he knew many Atlantian men and women wanted a taste of for so long. As for Mera, she was moaning loudly as her god sank deeper within her, filling her so nicely and hoping that when it cums it'll feel just as good.

Thelox continued to sink deeper and deeper into Mera, their chests rubbing pleasurably as their hips bumped together, with Thelox's cock fully buried within Mera. Their groins melded together as Mera's cunt held his cock within a tight, wet sheath, with his tip pressing against the woman's very cervix, just barely poking through the entrance to her womb.

"Gods above, this feels…amazing." Mera moaned, her eyes sliding shut as she reveled in the thick cock spreading her innards.

Thelox was also relishing his cock lodged within her luscious cooch and bathed in the sweet euphoria, gearing up to pound into her without abandon once she got going. "It feels wonderful on my end as well. I'm going to have so much fun breeding you. Shall we get started now?"

"Yes," Mera breathed. "Please."

Thelox pulled his shaft back, drawing it out inch by inch. The sea warrior moaned softly through pink lips throughout every meager millimeter of his movement, shuddering pleasurably as her cunt clenched sporadically around the god's thick shaft. When Thelox had around two thirds of his cock outside Mera's pussy, slick with her fluids, he promptly shoved it back in, hilting himself again in a potent thrust. He repeated the motion, withdrawing up to a decent length before he shoved back in.

Their hips slapped together with a squelching noise born from Mera's leaking fluids and she was left gasping with ecstasy at the surge of pleasure brought on by the massive shaft pushing into the slick snatch. Thelox's large hands clenched her soft thighs to hold her down while he pumped into her, his chest rubbing against her breasts and hard nipples with each shudder, sweat starting to form on their skin.

Mera wailed in ecstasy as Thelox really started to get into it. She felt every inch of it being rammed into her, grinding over her walls, the thick tip kissing her cervix, sending sharp dazzles of pleasure through her nerves. She adored it, relished it, found it every bit as invigorating as the rush of battle.

Mera's moans and cries encouraged Thelox to increase the speed and power of his thrusts, drawing on his divine strength to make each push of his phallus even more potent. The slick slaps of their hips bumping each other rang throughout the room, accompanied by their heavy groans and gasps, and the shuddering of the bed itself, the hefty frame trembling beneath the power of a godly romp.

She relished the increased for being inflicted on her cunt, the greater strength of Thelox's penis fucking her in ways no other man on Earth could copy in any way. It intensified her already potent enjoyment of their mating, and had her body shuddering with utmost euphoria. A normal human would've had trouble coping with such force, but Mera's Atlantian physiology (capable of withstanding intense water pressures) had no trouble, and she actually encouraged him going all out on her body. Thelox fucked her hard with the intent to dominate her, reshape her cunt so that it'll only fit his cock, and fill her with so much cum she'll be birthing his children for decades.

The thought was enough to make her moan and hold onto Thelox tightly, making him feel her fast paced heartbeat through her chest with each powerful thrust into her. She held onto his powerful, muscular arms as the bed trembled with each thrust; the slick squishes of their sexes colliding knocked the breath from her lungs and left her breathless before she had a chance to inhale.

"I'm so, so close." Mera gasped, feeling the heat swell within her. Each thrust of Thelox's cock hit her deeply, spurring on the potent swelling of warmth, like magma building within an undersea vent. It was going to erupt soon, and explode with tremendous force as she surrendered her body and womb to the god. "I'm going to c-cum, my lord. I'm going to cum h-hard!"

Thelox could feel it himself, how the woman's core seemed to burn around his shaft. Soon her cunt will squeeze him so tightly that the friction would cause him to explode and he would welcome that climax with open arms…as will she. "Then cum, Mera, cum hard! Cum for me, as hard as you can!"

The bodyguard obeys her god and king without question like the good soldier she was.

With a piercing squeal, Mera gave into her orgasm. Thelox grunted as her cunt constricted around his relentlessly thrusting shaft, squeezing it tightly, pushing into it. It made fucking her twice as good, to sink his cock in and out of her even tighter pussy. This causes the heat swelling within his balls to increase and his cock to shudder for the impending climax.

"I'm about to cum, Mera." Thelox grunted, closing his eyes and slowly losing himself to the velvety embrace of the snatch swallowing his cock repeatedly. "Are you ready for my seed?"

"Yes! C-Cum inside me! Please, do it inside!" Mera shrieked in response, positively lost in her euphoria, senselessly squirming and shuddering as the god's cock continued to mercilessly pound her leaking cunt. "Fill me with your seed! Breed me! I want your seed inside!"

Her ecstatic pleas rang in Thelox's ears and thus he acted to indulge them. Giving into the grand pleasure within, the intense instinct to cum, Thelox threw his head back and roared with blissful triumph as he came right inside of Mera's cunt, slamming in straight to the hilt.

Mera's screams shorted out and her eyes rolled back as she felt thick bursts of semen pour right into her, straight into her very core. His cock throbbed with each creamy deposit and penetrated her cervix to fill her womb. It had no problem painting her innards white, filling up her core with its viscous mass, and more spurts continued to come, completely and utterly overtaking all the space in her womb before it began to spill into the rest of her pussy. She felt the thick streams flowing down her cunt and it sent sparks through her lower body.

Thelox continued to pour a hefty load into the woman, almost a greater amount than the load he pumped into Artemis earlier. His cum was leaking more potently now, trails of white emerging from Mera's stretched rim over his shaft. He felt the heat of his fluids dribbling out of his partner's sex, pooling into a sloppy puddle beneath them, staining the sheets and gathering around the faint indents of the woman's plush ass.

Eventually Thelox reached his limit, and he stopped cumming. His flow grew weaker and weaker, dwindling down into droplets. But even with the end nigh, there was still the luscious satisfaction of having filled Mera with so much cum; her canal was overflowing itself now, every bit as swollen with semen as her womb, and Thelox groaned with relish for it.

When the last globule of cum leaked from Mera's flooded cunt, Thelox slumped over Mera and slowly pulled his cock out, his shaft's firmness already fading somewhat, coated in a mixture of juices leaking from the woman's cunt.

As for Mera, she was on the verge of passing out, her body covered in sweat, out of breath and exhausted. There was a slight swell in her womb that was visible through her stomach, along with a profusely leaking cunt full of seed that pooled under her firm ass. Thelox smiled at the familiar sight and stood up, rolling his shoulders and glancing outside at the city before him. This was what it was like to breed a wondrous woman. To be inside her, to cum inside her womb, completely and utterly filling her with semen. Mera's fate will be the fate of all powerful women in this world. He will revive his family with the Amazons and superheroes of the world.

There were still quite a few Amazons to fuck into a coma, but he had all the time in the world. He had finalized a joint force of Amazons and Atlantians who will form the vanguard of his conquest of this planet. Come tomorrow, he will finally begin plans with taking control of this world back from man and turning this world into the empire it was supposed to be…starting with him conquering the most powerful women on the planet.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but here it is! Next chapter will finally get to the main gals of the outer world, beginning with Hawkgirl. Be sure to check out the official website of the Hentai World series, link is in my profile Saya444 at Archive of Our Own. Thanks for your support and I hope you're enjoying my stories. And remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	5. Aggressive Negotiations

Chapter 4-Aggressive Negotiations

"This…is truly outstanding." Thelox muttered as he watched the skyline of New York City from his large, high rise apartment in downtown Manhattan. It would've cost an arm and a leg for a normal human, but a small use of his powers enabled him to get the best apartment in the building. A perfect living space for him to work out of while he enacted the second phase of his plan.

Thelox rarely found himself awestruck by things given his nature and powers, but this counted as one of the few times he was truly caught off guard. Man's world had advanced beyond his original expectations, despite what Alexa told him. Their technology, medicine, societal and military had grown to surpass the time of magic and swords that he was born in. It made them more powerful than he could ever imagine-though he was still stronger.

The only things that didn't change were greed, war, famine and oppression in some parts of the world, only that some of these were better hidden in plain sight than others. People died, fought over money, sex, territory, nothing new to him, though looking into some of the more heinous cases actually made him disgusted. In some ways, humanity had truly outdone themselves in become debased versions of themselves in a manner than could probably make even Emperor Nero of Rome faint in horror and shock.

'As amazing this world is, it has gotten even worse than the times of war back in my time. Apparently I can't even leave these people to their own devices after even a thousand years.' Thelox thought. 'Even the presence of these "heroes" barely changes anything.'

Thelox did thorough research on Earth's heroines, going on Alexa's research and using the wonderful invention known as the internet for more up to date information. This was made easier by in depth information provided by Diana and her other little sister, Cassandra, also known as Wonder Girl of the Teen Titans. These super powered beings were all women, strong and glorious and very beautiful, and Thelox felt his cock twitch as the form fitting costumes they wore into battle. He doubted they could measure up to his own demigod children he sired in the past (may they rest in peace), but they were strong nonetheless.

The majority of these heroines were joined together in the Justice League, a super-heroine group dedicated to the protection of Earth, and probably his biggest threat in his conquest of the planet. Confident as he was in the Amazons and Atlantian military, these women were powerful enough to give them problems and may even derail his efforts to rule Earth once again. Not to mention the smaller scale Teen Titans based in Jump City. But he already knew how to deal with them-fuck them into submission and bring them into his harem to use in the new world he had planned.

Finding them would be easy-Power Girl was stationed in Metropolis, Batgirl in Gotham, Green Lantern in Coast City and so on. Taking out the powerhouses like the aliens would make things easier to influence the League from within. From there, taking out the Teen Titans would be easy pickings. Some of the young ladies on that team looked absolutely wonderful and he couldn't wait to make them his loyal slaves and soldiers.

Furthermore, in order to better cement his hold on the JL and gain more information on the heroines, he had Diana join the League as both the Amazonian ambassador to the outside world and newly emerged super-heroine Wonder Woman. In just a few months, the princess was already making strides in winning over the JL and TT with her general friendliness, noble attitude, beauty and likability, as well as by being a symbol of modern day feminism and female empowerment, protecting the rights of women in a world where they're still being oppressed both openly and behind closed doors.

The Justice League were symbols of modern day feminism and female empowerment, protecting the rights of women in a world where many are still oppressed both openly and behind doors in addition to defending the world from powerful threats conventional forces cannot hope to stand against.

That thought made Thelox laugh; he respected the Amazons and the female warriors of Atlantis, but all women were beneath him and those like him. When he remade the world, aside from those super-heroines who would be a part of his harem and bordello, women will no longer be made equal to men. Those females who were strong and smart will be subjugated to serve their betters for the good of his empire. Themyscira and Atlantis will be at the top of this female hierarchy, subservient to only him.

"I'm getting ahead of myself. I still need to get started while Diana gathers the League's secrets for me." Thelox muttered. Rubbing his chin, he turned on the TV and by chance came upon a breaking news report showing a fierce battle between two beings.

One of them was some strange alien creature resembling a humanoid crocodile in a gleaming yellow outfit, creating glowing yellow creatures that resembled monstrous centipedes to attack the populace. The other was one of the Justice League members, Hawkgirl, generally known as one of the more aggressive members of the League. Oh, and there was Diana as well!

"Looks like Mother Gaia just gave me a hint." Thelox smirked. Let the conquest of Earth begin.

XXXXXX

Diana of Themyscira, also known as the heroine Wonder Woman, was back in the fold after spending her weeklong vacation getting fucked by her people's long lost king. It felt good to get back out into Man's World, where there were more threats and beasts that could give the monsters of the Age of Heroes a run for its money. Not even a day back into the modern world as Diana Prince and she was already fighting an alien threat that seemed to come to Earth on a weekly basis.

The threat in question was a member of some group called the Sinestro Corp, an alien named Snap Trap. He was a repulsive thing, all the worst features of a crocodile mingled with a bulky hunchbacked frame, and he terrorized the innocent civilians with yellow energy constructs from his ring. The monster flew through the air from the force of the blow and hit the roof of an apartment building. Slightly bruised, he jumped up and lunged at Wonder Woman, slashing at her with a rain of blades made from yellow light manifested from his ring.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes at the snarling alien and drew her sword. 'Such an uncouth creature. No wonder he gets beaten so often.'

Snap Trap preferred brute force and overwhelming moves to fight her, which didn't match well with Wonder Woman's impressive combat prowess and tactical skill. She employed her excellent reflexes and defensive techniques to deflect the onslaught, and amidst a break between his attacks, she threw her shield into his face. It clanged off his nose and the alien shrieked in pain as the metal disc flew back to the Amazon. She caught it and kicked the crocodilian in the stomach, sending him back a few dozen feet into the air as he bent over in pain.

Snarling, Snap Trap responded by shooting a powerful laser at her, which she blocked with her shield. But before he could do anything else or she could retaliate, another figure flew in and smacked him across the face with a large mace with astounding force.

As he was sent flying into a parking lot, Wonder Woman smiled bemused at the winged heroine Hawkgirl hovering nearby, flexing her massive wings as she twirled her mace in her hands, glaring down at the alien with utter contempt.

"Thanks for the assist, Hawkgirl." Wonder Woman called out grinning. "Do you intend to bludgeon or brutalize today?"

"Is there a difference?" Hawkgirl said and glanced at her fellow flyer. "You mind if I take him out? I need to vent some frustration."

"By all means."

Without another word, Hawkgirl dove towards Snap Trap and smashed her mace into his chest. Wonder Woman just hovered over the battle as the winged alien woman proceeded to beat the ever loving crap out of the yellow lantern. Hawkgirl was a firm believer in the classic strategy of hitting first, asking questions later. A trait she admired in the other women, for though she held much respect for her fellow heroines, it was nice to have another girl who loved to bludgeon degenerates with a heavy metal weapon.

Hawkgirl, known to her close friends as Shayera, was quite the attractive woman. A lovely figure with impressive hips, a fairly curvaceous figure, potent musculature and an attractive face with shoulder length dark red hair (not as bright or shiny as Mera's but still nice). Contrasting the Atlantian warrior's athletic swimmer figure with impeccable legs, Hawkgirl had a more defined upper body, a touch more muscular than the Atlantian but not quite as busty (though still pretty busty, as most heroines tended to be). It made sense, given her upper body was used to swinging around a heavy mace and bearing massive wings, and it proved ever so nice.

Hawkgirl's outfit assuredly helped to show off her luscious body. Her elaborate outfit, glistening and decorated with bird-like features and metallic linings, clung tightly around her lovely waist and legs, particularly tight around the roundness of her ass. It was lustrous and golden around the front, clinging tightly to the swell of her breasts and leaving much cleavage, and absent around the back and upper arms, with only gauntlets at her forearms and a golden mask on her upper face with wide crests like some extravagant bird of prey. Quite befitting of her motif as a hawk, really.

Wonder Woman knew this woman would please her king. She was just the right amount of aggressive and violent for his personal tastes. He had a thing for women who knew how to fight, given he was born in a time where such females were uncommon or looked down upon.

After a while, Hawkgirl was finished, panting over a bloody and beaten Snap Trap who is clearly regretting coming to the one planet with a Thanagarian on their team. The winged woman took a deep breath and reached down to snatch his ring off his broken finger before flapping her wings and flying up to Wonder Woman.

"Sorry about that. Just needed to blow off some steam." Hawkgirl said, not sounding totally apologetic.

"No worries, as long as he's beaten." Wonder Woman said smiling. Wrapping the criminal up with her Lasso, Wonder Woman tapped into the communicator in her ear to give the Watchtower a shout. "Wonder Woman to Black Canary. The Sinestro Corps member is subdued and awaiting incarceration, thanks to the beat down from Hawkgirl."

" _Excellent work. I've already contacted Green Lantern; she'll be on her way to transport the alien off world in a minute or so. Do you have his ring?"_

"Yes, I took it from him upon his defeat."

" _Keep a hold on it. If he wakes up anytime soon, the ring will try to return to him."_

"Understood. I-"

"Wonder Woman, we've got company." Hawkgirl called out to her, looking up at the sky.

Wonder Woman followed her gaze and her face brightened as she saw an inhumanly handsome man float down from the sky like an angel. He had long black hair, vibrant eyes that seemed almost prismatic in the dim sunlight peeking through the clouds, and his muscular body was clad in a black and red bodysuit that hugged him in all the right places. She almost cheered as she recognized this mysterious being as her mighty king and master, Thelox!

'Master!' Wonder Woman thought happily, though she wondered why he was appearing to her now when they were still in the early stages of the Plan. She got her answer when Thelox stopped before the two women and bowed his head.

"Greetings heroines of Earth!" Thelox greeted them both grandiosely. "Forgive the sudden intrusion, but I am Thelox, a visitor from another world. Who might you two be?"

"I am Wonder Woman, traveler. It is pleased to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances." Wonder Woman smiled, feeling invisible waves of power flow from her master's body. It made her feel hot inside and she subtly squirmed in place as she started feeling her arousal. "And this is my companion-"

"H-Hawkgirl," Hawkgirl stammered uncharacteristically. She too felt Thelox's power and, being totally new to it, didn't take is as easily as Wonder Woman did. "We're part of the Justice League, defenders of this planet. S-So you better not be here to start any shit with us!"

"Wouldn't think of it, especially after seeing a brutal display like that." Thelox smiled, glancing down at Snap Trap's broken form. Another one of many invaders he needed to get rid of in the future. "I must say, that was an amazing show of power from you, Hawkgirl. It's rare to find a Thanagarian who can manage a combination of strength and grace at the same time."

Hawkgirl blushed under her helmet and her wings fluttered a bit as she felt her arousal grow. Something felt odd that she was basically ogling this stranger whom she literally just met three minutes ago, but Hawkgirl couldn't help herself. There was something so…enthralling about him that switched on her libido and drove her up the wall. The way his bodysuit hugged the contours of his muscular, powerful form drew her gaze away from his perfect face, and she found her eyes wandering not so discreetly towards his crotch, where her keen eyes caught the faint bulge there that hid what she correctly guessed was a sizeable cock. Just thinking about it made her lick her lips.

"So why are you on Earth, Thelox?" Wonder Woman's question brought Hawkgirl from her ogling and she quickly returned her gaze back to those ever-changing eyes of his. The Amazon princess hid a smirk at the obvious embarrassment on her winged partner's face.

"I'm here representing my kingdom. My people are a space-faring race, doomed to wander the galaxy in massive ships we call home. I decided to form some lasting alliances with a couple of other civilizations, such as the one world harboring two full blooded kryptonians." Thelox said, smiling at the flustered Hawkgirl. "I figured that it'd be safe to contact this planet's protectors first before making and sudden actions that might spark a misunderstanding."

"That's understandable. We're welcome to take you to the Watchtower, but we kind of have our hands full-"

"I'll take him!" Hawkgirl yelled, then realized her over eagerness and covered it up with a cough. "I mean, I'll take him to the Watchtower. You can stay here and watch over the bozo till GL get's here."

"Very well then." Wonder Woman nodded and looked at Thelox, whose smile got bigger by the second. "Is this all right with you?"

"Yes, very much." Thelox hummed, his eyes glowing a bit as he worked his magic on the aroused and impatient Hawkgirl. "Lead the way, Hawkgirl."

Hawkgirl didn't waste a second as she flapped her wings and took the sky, not noticing she didn't even call the Watchtower for a pick-up like she normally would. Wonder Woman and Thelox traded smiles as Thelox followed Hawkgirl to someplace totally different than what she intended.

Wonder Woman smiled and waited for Green Lantern to arrive so she could get a first row seat to the fucking and conquest of Hawkgirl. If that was all it took to enthrall a woman of Hawkgirl's power, then taking over Earth will be easier than she thought.

XXXXXX

From what he heard about Hawkgirl, Thelox thought that she would be the hardest to seduce with her temper and all, but instead she succumbed to his glamour rather quickly. Maybe it had to do with her alien animalistic physiology, or just a general lack of sex in her personal life, but Thelox honestly could care less. He was already on a ball snagging Hawkgirl on the first day and seeing her blush and fidget before him like a horny virgin was amusing as hell.

He kept his eyes on her toned ass accentuated through her tight leather pants and her strong curves as they flew away from the city towards the forest just a mile or two away. Despite Hawkgirl's previous statement, she had no intention of taking him to the Watchtower just yet; she wanted a taste of what this handsome man had to offer before the other ladies of the League got to him first. Just the thought of tearing away that skintight suit of his made her pussy gush in arousal and she quickened her flight towards the earth.

Hawkgirl was the first to land, her heeled boots hitting soft grass as she spun around and faced the immortal, who touched down without so much as rustling the grass underfoot. Her keen eyes roamed over his muscular form quickly but intently, focusing mainly on his lean but strong muscles and the bulge near his loins that caught her attention. That skintight suit did wonders for his physique, as if it was made just for him (which was true, since he made it himself with some input from the artisans on Themyscira). Feeling her nipples poke through her tight leather top, Hawkgirl crossed her arms under her chest and cleared her throat.

"Sorry to pull you away like that, but it's not every day we have some alien dignitary drop in on us on the job." Hawkgirl said, getting down to business.

"I apologize for that. I'm still a little new to this world and felt that it'd be better to meet you on the planet instead of crashing your…watchtower." Thelox said with a calm smile. "But, why are we here exactly? Weren't we going to meet the others?"

"We are, but first I want to put you through a little screening process first to make sure you're not a threat. You're not the first alien to try to come to Earth under the pretense of diplomacy and try to conquer us behind our defenses."

'You have no idea.' Thelox thought smirking, but nodded. "I understand. It'd be foolish not to process me beforehand. What do I have to do to pass your little test?"

Hawkgirl licked her lips while eying his body predatorily. "It involves getting naked…both of us."

"Do tell." Thelox smiled.

"I intend to show you."

Hawkgirl grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hot and steamy kiss. Thelox didn't even try to fake surprise as he wrapped his arms around her slender waste and shoved his tongue into her mouth, completely dominating her. His large hands clenched the firm globes of her ass through her pants and her wings fluttered in a daze as she was utterly dominated by him through the kiss alone. Hawkgirl couldn't help but swoon a little as this man, a stranger, was able to overpower her despite her initiating the moment. She had no idea that Thelox's power made her reservations and inhibitions weak and slowly made her more submissive to him.

Driven by the need to pump the Thanagarian's womb full of his seed, Thelox pulled away from Hawkgirl and stepped back, flexing his muscles and shredding his suit with a small pulse of his power, standing naked before the super heroine. Hawkgirl stared unashamedly at his godly body, her eyes scanning his lean muscles and trailing down to his lengthening cock, which grew hard and erect under her gaze.

Hawkgirl was just as quick in undressing herself, peeling off her elaborate outfit with impressive speed. The sooner she's naked, after all, the sooner she can have the god's hefty cock pushing inside of her. Her boots and tight pants were pulled off and thrown aside and she undid the clasps of her top, splitting it in half and pulling it away to expose her upper body, her breasts weighing high but heavy on her chest. She even took her helmet off, something she rarely did for even close friends, revealing her beautiful features, slender green eyes and allowing her red hair to fall freely around her face.

As the last of Hawkgirl's clothing dropped to the ground, Thelox took his time admiring the sight before him. Hawkgirl appreciated her muscular body and impressive bust size; her lithe muscles delighted her and her large breasts begged for mouths and hands to worship them. Her belly and hips curved quite lovingly down to her slender legs, not quite as impressive as her upper body but still a glorious sight. The grand bronze wings flexed from her back to complete the angelic image, and the Thanagarian's sultry smile made him shudder.

"I thought this was a screening process to prove I wasn't a threat." Thelox said playfully.

"I just want to sink my claws into you before the others try to snag you first. Since Wonder Woman pretty much gave me free reign over you, I intend to make good use of our time." Hawkgirl said.

"You're a daring woman, Hawkgirl." Thelox commented.

"Please, call me Shayera." Hawkgirl replied, not concerned with giving him her real name.

Thelox smirked and pulled her close, pressing her breasts into the hard planes of his chest, still groping her ass. As much as he wanted those plush red lips of hers wrapped around his cock, he didn't have a lot of time to spare and settled with having her cunt instead. It seemed that Hawkgirl wasn't the type for foreplay either, judging by how slick her thighs were with her juices.

Shayera gave a little moan as he gripped her ass tighter and lifted her off her feet. She instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist and his cock gravitated towards her pussy, its head rubbing against her moist lips in a way that made her shiver. Thelox grinned at her flushed expression as he slowly pushed his cock into her folds until her cunt gave way, his large cockhead slowly pushing past her puffy lips to reach her insides. Inch by inch, the tight, damp canal of her lower hole was pushed aside by the steady crawl of his cock and throughout it all, Thelox groaned with utter euphoria. Shayera was not nearly as slick or wet as Atlanna or Mera, but her tighter hold and firmer muscles more than made up for that. it was like fucking an Amazon.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Shayera keened, wings flexing and body trembling in Thelox's grasp as she was lowered further and further onto the monstrous prick. Every single push of that girth inside of her sparked such delicious sensations within her sheath, spreading out to every other part of her body and she positively drooled at the intensity of it all. "Holy fuck, you're so big! Fuck me!"

Thelox held her tight as he continued to push inch after inch of his cock into her warm depths and relished the delicious friction she provided as he sat her fully on his lap. He tilted his head back in bliss as he finally had himself shoved into her to the hilt and heard Shayera's loud moans in his ears. Seeking to get the party started, Thelox slowly lifted her off his cock just as slowly as he entered, sliding his cock out of her until only his large head was keeping her folds spread. A weaker man would came from being in her cunt alone, but Thelox was not weak, nor was he a man. He was a god and he was going to show Shayera exactly that.

With a sharp jolt, Thelox thrust Shayera back down to the hilt, filling her cunt once more and Shayera gave a sharp wail torn between shock and ecstasy. The fierce motion grinded their sexes together potently, sending powerful surges of pleasure through their bodies. The man groaned heavily at thrusting into the hot canal, feeling its inner walls shudder around him, growing wetter and wetter. The woman, well, she's just positively euphoric to have felt such a fierce shove right into her from such a hefty dick, so thick and mighty, and she knew she caught quite the male specimen today!

Shayera's arms wrapped around Thelox's shoulders as she leaned in for a needy kiss, which he returned wholeheartedly. Her powerful thighs clenched his waist as his grand shaft thrust deeply into her, adding to the lewd delights. Her cunt was positively leaking right now, her fluids drawn out by each fierce thrust from the god. So engulfed she was in her bliss that Shayera didn't even notice that she already came from the starting thrust and her cum was leaking down Thelox's shaft. Again and again, Thelox pounded the heroine's snatch, drawing out more and more of her fluids and letting them drop to the ground.

With all this fervent debauchery, it is no surprise that their orgasms built up so quickly. Every rub of their bodies together, every firm union of penis and vagina all built up to form a most impressive heat deep within. For Shayera, every wondrous thrust of her partner's massive cock along her aching walls fueled a fire within her very womb, whereas the god's reverence for the slick walls gripping him coerced molten fluids to simmer in his scrotum.

Their orgasms were coming, and both of them were enthralled by it.

Shayera was the first to hit her peak, breaking their kiss with a sharp groan upon feeling the intense heat building within her take form, coalescing into something potent. She threw her head back, hair whipping back as she shrieked in utter euphoria.

"Fuck, fuck, gonna, g-gonna cum! Fuck!" She hollered.

Thelox wasn't exactly far from the end himself, panting at the swelling heat in his balls and he knew instinctively that Shayera's orgasm would bring about his. The time to truly breed her was at hand, to fill her womb with his seed and ensure the first claiming of a woman from the outside world. With that in mind, he relentlessly continued to thrust into Shayera, enjoying the music of her ecstatic squeals as he mercilessly pounded into her. Every fierce thrust jolted their united bodies, steam actually rising from their sweaty skin as a result of their superheated bodies not even the cold air could quell. Thelox was intent on blessing the Thanagarian's womb with his seed and she would be brought into the fold.

At last, with a few more mighty thrusts, Shayera threw her head back and gave a piercing scream of total and utter euphoria as she gave into her orgasm. Her slick walls tightened firmly around the shaft hilted within them, squeezing fiercely at the firm girth with such force that Thelox groaned in surprise. Her core unloaded a bout of warm fluids that leaked from her slit, down the man's shaft and their legs, dripping onto the grass below.

"Fuck, fuck! C-cumming, cumming so hard! Fuck!" Shayera squealed, drool leaking from her mouth as cum leaked from her cunt amidst a euphoric smile.

Thelox felt his own raw heat swelling within him, ready to burst in direct response. His dear friend's sweet snatch gripped him tightly, as if milking him for his very seed, and thus he intended to do just that. The heat rose, poured forth from his very shaft and with a sharp roar of delight, Thelox came deep inside of Shayera.

Hot semen burst from his cockhead like a hose, squirting copious amounts of thick heat directly through the cervix into Shayera's womb. It poured into her without relent, bathing the walls of her core in jizz, and Shayera howled with utter happiness as she felt the intense majesty of the god's spunk filling her very core to the brim. So much cum poured into her, so much that it's completely and utterly painted every last inch of her womb with spunk, overwhelming every last bit of it, ensuring o part of her womb is left void of cum.

Shayera felt Thelox's cock pumping glob after glob of semen into her womb. It continued to ejaculate large, thick streams into her, overflowing her womanhood to the point the jizz was now flowing from her womb down her canal, right to the entrance of her snatch. Her innards were positively aflame with such monstrous amounts of cum pouring into her and it just made her feel so fucking good, so wonderful, that she could only moan in joy at her seeding.

In a final wave of wonder, Thelox's cock emitted its last burst of cum, finishing off the flood of seed into the Thanagarian's pussy, the god moaning with rapturous ecstasy as he fulfilled his lewd duty. Shayera moaned in pleasure as a testament to her happiness, all of her carnal desires satisfied. And of course of her swollen womb and dribbling cunt that was the result of their successful mating. She hung limp in his arms, which didn't falter even for a second despite him having just came immensely into her. Even after his titanic release, he still stood strong and tall over her.

As he recuperated from his orgasm, Thelox gave Shayera a grin, though she was too out of it to see it. "I take it I passed your screening?" Shayera could only moan in bliss, still tight around his shaft.

This was a massive victory for him, a sign that he could go along with his plan to conquer the world's finest woman in his domination of Earth. What a way to debut his first steps into the wider world, eh?

* * *

 **There's the Hawkgirl chapter for you! Coming up is the highly anticipated Power Girl and Atlee chapter, so stay tuned for that. Sorry for the slow updates, but this and Hellfire take a backseat to Transformers and Hentai World in terms of priorities to maintain some semblance of order amongst the stories I write. Be sure to check out the official Hentai World website, the link if on my Archive of Our Own profile, Saya444. Thanks for reading, please leave a review and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	6. Powerless

Chapter 5-Powerless

The Justice League was a collection of the world's strongest super heroines, defenders of the Earth and the planet's foremost defense against superhuman threats both terran and extraterrestrial. It was formed by the five core members of the League, Power Girl, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Jesse Quick, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. Together they formed the founders of the Justice League and set an example for other women in the world, which led to more members joining the League and increasing their numbers. Thelox could not help but liken them to modern-day Amazons after researching their many battles and titanic victories. They were a powerful lot that he had to add to his massive harem, and have them he shall.

As Thelox already learned from Diana, the JL was based in a massive space station called the Watchtower, a fusion of human and kryptonian technology courtesy of Power Girl. It hung in Earth's orbit, watching diligently for anything significant on the planet or in space. It housed the entirety of the League, and according to Hawkgirl, was also a powerful weapon of last resort. Thelox took note of that little tidbit as he was brought aboard the space station with Hawkgirl to meet the League. As expected, Wonder Woman put in a good word for him judging by their warm welcome.

"Greetings, Justice League, I am Thelox of Astrea." Thelox greeted the group of beautiful heroes. "It's an honor to meet Earth's finest defenders."

"It's a please to meet you too. Wonder Woman already gave us a heads up about why you're here." Power Girl said as she walked up to shake his hand. "Welcome to Earth, Thelox."

"Thank you kindly, Power Girl." Thelox took the offered hand and quickly studied her fine figure.

Power Girl was yet another epitome of female perfection. She was an extremely powerful alien woman, gorgeous as always and striking quite the alluring figure in her bright white one-piece suit (complemented with distinct chest-window), complementing the gleaming blue of her knee-high boots and gloves, and the sweet scarlet of her lopsided cape. With bright blue eyes and short blonde hair that reached the top of her shoulders, she had a very powerful but casual look about her.

Of course, that didn't take away from her beautiful image as well. Curvaceous and muscled, voluptuous and busty, she seemed like the dream girl of near any man on the planet, and maybe any woman too. At 6'2, with a grand frame and perky disposition, she certainly charmed everyone she met one way or another. Even villains seemed to hold her in high regard, though perhaps that was purely on account of her enormous breasts and the chest window that showed off her cleavage so nicely. They way they just seemed to thrust out of her chest, majestic and glorious, had all eyes on them and all eyes loving them.

"I'm sorry for dropping in without at least a heads up. I figured talking with you directly would be safer than sending a message and making you all suspicious." Thelox said. He looked around at the Watchtower. "This is an amazing station you have here. Truly the pinnacle of terran ingenuity."

"That's what happens when you merge human and kryptonian technology." Power Girl said proudly. "Say, you must have had a long trip to get here by yourself. Do you want to rest up a bit before we get down to business? Our residential block is mostly empty right now."

"That would be great, thank you." Thelox smiled. "Could one of you show me where is it?"

Batgirl, the curvaceous redhead in black and yellow, raised her hand. "I can-"

"Dibs!"

Thelox blinked as someone appeared beside him and grasped his arm. Looking down, he saw it was a teenage girl with short black hair and lavender eyes hugging his arm to her admittedly ample chest. The girl wore a tight fitting black and silver one piece like Power Girl, but had an open neckline that left her cleavage bare to his hungry gaze, along with matching thigh high boots. She looked familiar but didn't immediately recognize her until Power Girl spoke.

"Atlee, please don't glomp the alien visitor." She scolded. "Show some manners."

"First come, first serve." The now named Atlee stuck her tongue out at a fuming Batgirl and dragged Thelox away, making sure to keep a tight hold on him. "Let me give you a grand tour of the place most people on Earth has never even dreamed of!"

"I'm trembling with anticipation." Thelox grinned, making the girl blush. The wolf was now in the sheep's herd.

XXXXXX

When her dear friend Power Girl, known only to her as Karen Starr, allowed her to stay and work together with her as superheroes, Atlee thought her life couldn't get any better. She found her calling in saving people, she got to see everything the surface world had to offer, and got to live with her best friend, and gain even more friends! Working in the watchtower was cool too, don't forget that. But then some handsome alien ambassador comes along and the world seems brighter now!

Atlee took to her duty as Thelox's tour guide with great enthusiasm, showing him every place in the Watchtower that's not off limits on their way to the residential block where some of the heroines stay on site. She's not so blind to the glances the other women were giving him; if he had shown up at Titan's Tower, half the Titans would be asking him out by now. Throwing them all a stern (for her) glare, Atlee hugged Thelox's arm closer to her chest and pulled him along.

As for Thelox, he was loving the territorial behavior the young girl was showing. Not even twenty minutes on the Watchtower and the women were already being affected by his presence. They were only giving looks of interest for now, but the longer he stayed here, the stronger he'll have an effect on them. As it was, Atlee was already feeling possessive of him and she wasn't even around him for that long. The fact that he saw Power Girl and Batgirl glancing at his covered cock in his suit said that he was on the right track.

"And here's my room!" Atlee said cheerfully, almost pushing Thelox into her room in the Watchtower's residential block. It was the last room on the first level, with a noticeable girly feel to it with pink walls and stuffed animals and silk sheets to give the place a "home away from home" feel to it. "I don't use it that often since I live with Power Girl, but it's my little abode I use when I'm stuck here on watch duty. Like it?"

"It's very quaint." Thelox said smiling. "You have a sense for style."

Atlee blushed and twiddled her fingers. "T-Thanks."

Smiling, Thelox took a step towards the blushing teen, subtly increasing his aura to wash over her. "So, is there a reason why we're here and not at my own room?"

"M-Maybe," Atlee stammered. "I've noticed the way the other women look at you when we were coming here."

"I've noticed that too." Thelox nodded.

"And I didn't want them making you uncomfortable, since this is your first time here and all." She said.

"Well, I will admit, those stares they were giving me did unsettle me a bit., especially the lady in purple." He lied, laying it on a bit thick.

"Y-Yeah, Huntress has that effect on people."

"I think I need your help in calming myself down." He was closer to her now, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Atlee's face was beet red as she looked up at the taller man. "How can I help you?"

Thelox answered her question by dragging her into a rough kiss, his large arms wrapping around her smaller body to keep her close. Atlee didn't even try to struggle, rather, she merely sought to be closer to this strange but attractive man who made her feel funny things. She yelped into his mouth as his hands groped her firm behind, and his touch made her feel hotter.

As he dominated her mouth with his tongue, Thelox willed his bodysuit off his body, and his skin-tight clothing just melted off him like smoke. Atlee felt his now bare body rubbing against hers and ran her hands along his muscular arms and chest, humming in pleasure at his warm skin as he continued to dominate her mouth and tongue. Thelox took one of her hands and slowly guided it to his cock.

When her hand touched something warm, hard and thick, Atlee whimpered and pulled away to look down at his lap. She gasped as she saw her fingers wrapped around the fat cock the other heroines had been looking at so blatantly. It was in her hand now, fingers tightly around it, and she shivered nervously, though she did nothing to pull away.

"Here's another way you can help me." Thelox said, hands grasping Atlee's shoulders as he pushed her down, and she allowed him to guide her to her knees before him. She was now face to face with the big dick and she really had no idea what to make of it. He was huge, and Atlee hadn't known penises could even get so big, but she found herself absolutely helpless in the face of this alien situation. "You know what to do. Don't worry, you can start slow. You'll love it."

Atlee gave a fleeting look up at him before her mouth pushed forward and she gave the cock a big, long lick, body shivering as she felt herself succumb to the touch and the curiosity of her worst impulses. Thelox let out a satisfied groan, easing comfortably back as he watched Atlee begin to work at his cock.

She followed up her lick with another, then another, slowly giving more and more up to him. It was like her body was on autopilot, opening her mouth wider and shoving forward, taking the thick cock into her mouth and starting to suck on it. Her lips had to part wide to accept his girth, jaw pushing down wide as she leaned into the madness. Atlee had never sucked a dick before, and she never thought the first guy she'd do it to would be a handsome alien man, but she didn't feel the hesitation she should be feeling.

Instead of hesitating, Atlee pushed further down, both hands grasping the cock and stroking it back and forth as she began to lean into the madness. Her mouth didn't let up on the shaft as she sucked Thelox down a bit further. Once she got going, it was hard to stop, as she felt almost magnetically drawn in deeper and deeper, not only down his cock, but into the moment, into the brazen, shameful rush of excitement and heat. Her lust got the better of her and Atlee let it control her actions.

"You're really good at this for a first timer." Thelox commented as Atlee worked up and down his cock, her mouth and hands servicing him dutifully. There was no shame or hesitation in how he treated her, manipulating this young, nubile girl into giving her body over to him.

Just the sound of his voice made Atlee even more horny, her bare thighs rubbing together as juices leaked through her one piece, staining the fabric. She kept sucking, making clear, indecent wet noises as she slurped on the fat dick she stroked reverently like a common whore.

Thelox decided not to warn Atlee about his impending orgasm, opting instead to catch her by surprise with it, savoring the opportunity to catch her by surprise with his load. Cum gushed forward without warning, and Atlee's eyes went wide with panic and surprise as the salty eruption hit her tongue. She pulled back in sudden panic, feeling even more vulnerable when more cum splashed onto her face. Thelox's big load left her mouth full of cum and her face taking streaks of messy seed all over it, adding to her vulnerability.

"You did a wonderful job, Atlee, though it's custom to drink the man's seed as a reward for giving him a good time." Thelox said smiling.

"Sorry." Atlee apologized, coughing a bit as she tried to swallow down the thick load sticking to her throat. She didn't know what to do with the thick glaze of cum marring her features, as she was a bit out of sorts from just having done what she did.

"But, I'm not exactly satisfied yet. We still need to do one more thing to end off this wonderful tour of yours."

Atlee glanced down at his still hard shaft and licked her lips. "W-What should I do?"

It all happened so quickly, as Thelox urged her up to her feet, bending her quickly over her computer table and pulling the bottom of her suit aside. Hands grabbed at her ass, her body tensing up as he took bold, eager squeezes at both her perky, firm ass cheeks. Untouched by panties, Atlee's lower lips were defenseless and ripe for penetration now. With a nervous noise, she shivered; the expression of dominance and control that Thelox showed over her proving deeply troubling for how it affected her. Something about it turned her on, made her body shiver with want and heat that felt positively indecent. She was losing herself, and it was a long way down.

Though Atlee tried to gather herself, when Thelox pushed his cock forward and she felt it press against her mound, she fell apart all over again. She was off balance, helpless under the strange new sensations brought about by this new experience. Closing her eyes, her head hung low as she was taken by this new god. As Thelox pushed forward too quickly and too forcefully, she let out greedy whines and whimpers as lust swirled through her and she surrendered herself to the pleasure.

Thelox wasted no time in starting to fuck her with deep, confident thrusts, pushing on firmly as he took to the pace of claiming Atlee's virginity, soaking in the delight of Atlee being so woefully unprepared for all of this. Quick, confident thrusts bore down on the girl as he fucked her virgin pussy. "This is some tight pussy. It's a shame no one's considered having you before. Could it be because everyone's more enamored with your best friend?"

"Oh god!" Atlee whined, biting her lip hard as she felt the thick cock working her over. She heard what he was saying but couldn't do anything but moan to the high heavens. It never occurred to her that the one kryptonian on board the station could possibly hear all of this (Power Girl didn't, as Thelox was using his powers to make the room soundproof. Divine hacks for the win!).

Her hips began to push back against Thelox's lap as she gave herself to him, feeling the cock sinking into her deeper, drawing hot, desperate moans from her lips with each thrust. His size was too much and she didn't know how she was able to handle this, but Atlee felt herself so incredibly overwhelmed and satisfied that she didn't care, refusing to shy away from the feelings that gripped her and the raw excitement that she was slowly becoming more and more addicted to. This was ecstasy in the most intense and exciting form, and she was loving the feeling of being in the midst of something shameless.

Enjoying his conquest with a smug grin and firm thrusts into her tight hole, Thelox knew he had her the moment his cock was buried up her slick pussy. He didn't hold back, pounding forward eagerly as he fucked her loose and let her learn the hard way what he had in store for her and her friend. The moans that she gave up in return helped motivate him to keep up the pace in his advance upon her tight, waiting hole. "Rest assured, once I'm done with you, I'm going to fuck your friend into submission. The Girl of Steel will be another whore in my world harem, alongside the rest of the Justice League. I'll be the first and only man in the universe to ever glaze those perfect tits of hers with my seed!"

"Do it. Fuck her like you fucked me. I want her to experience this wonderful feeling!" Atlee begged him. She truly wanted Power Girl to know how good it felt to be split open by this divine cock of his. It was her duty as Power Girl's best friend to have her experience this euphoria just like her.

All of this hot, throbbing pleasure crashing down on Atlee was just too much and too good for her to handle. With a howl of ecstatic glee, she gave herself up to the pleasure, burning in the midst of her need and the throbbing excitement that she never felt before. The most powerful climax of her life shook her body, made her loud and shameless, ready to lose herself like she'd never really lose herself before. The pleasure burned through her, and Atlee thought it couldn't get any better, though this was as amazing as the pleasure could get and it was then that she found herself sinking even further down.

Thelox came inside her, and her head spun around as a massive flood of cum pumped into her pussy. Her womb filled up and her indecent cries of ecstasy spilled out louder. She had been so caught up in how good she felt that she forgot about his release, the element of surprise only made the creampie she took into an even more incredible affair. She twisted and squirmed nervously as she felt him cum inside her, not sure of what to feel or think, but loving every second of it too much to care about decency or anything else.

'He came so much.' Atlee thought as she slumped over her desk, panting as he began to pull his cock out of her pussy. 'I feel so full now. So full of…cum.'

"You belong to me now, Atlee. And you're going to help me get Power Girl as well." Thelox whispered in her ear. Atlee gave a startled gasp as the slick head of his cock prodded the tight opening of her ass. "In the meantime, I'm going to own every inch of this lovely body of yours."

Needless to say, Atlee's room didn't seem that girlish and innocent anymore after that night in the Watchtower.

XXXXXX

Over the next few days, Thelox used his time to get to know the Justice League better. He needed to get a feel for their personalities, their likes, dislikes, any potential weaknesses he could exploit. He already had Hawkgirl and Atlee clamoring for his dick, and he indulged them both several times since arriving at the Watchtower, along with having Wonder Woman do a canter on his dick every once in a while in their own private sessions. Each woman was intrinsically different, but one thing they all had in common was that they were all susceptible to his manly power. It was really hard to control himself when they all wore tight fitting or skimpy costumes that enhanced their beauty.

Atlee made sure to put in a word for him with Power Girl. Whenever the two girls talked, she would always throw in a little something about the visiting "alien" that Power Girl was uncannily drawn to. Thelox learned from Atlee that Power Girl, whose real name was Karen Starr of Starrware Industries, had a thing for strong men making her feel submissive. It was a naughty little fantasy of hers to be made into some man's little whore, treated like an object and used as a cum dumpster. Atlee had to get the kryptonian very drunk to ease that little secret from her, but Thelox thanked her all the same with a nice helping of cum in the morning.

Power Girl was already attracted to him, and whenever they met, she would unconsciously stake her claim on him to get the other girls off him. She seemed to clash with Batgirl and Zatanna in that area, but he'll get to them soon enough. This competition they had going on only cemented Power Girl's need to claim him as hers, and that was good enough for him. After seven days of increasing sexual frustration from the Girl of Steel, Power Girl just couldn't wait anymore and not so subtly requested that Thelox meet with her in secret to…"discuss" some things.

This led to him heading to a mountain range that she set up as their meeting place. The mountains were largely snow-capped and chilling, not that it bothered Thelox too much, since he was practically like a walking sun. He didn't mind, though, as the scenery was lovely up there. He took the time to stand on the ridge, hands on his hips, gazing out over the glorious expanses of forests, rock and rivers stretched out before. All of this would be his, and under his rule, mankind will soon learn to respect the planet that harbored such unmatched beauty.

"You came. That's good," Power Girl's perky voice was accompanied by a fierce gust of wind and a faint trembling of the god's frame. He turned his head to see the grinning Power Girl standing next to him, gorgeous as always in her simple but alluring outfit that hugged her in just the right way. "I thought someone else got to you first."

"It'd be rude of me to refuse an offer from my host. This is the least I could do." Thelox said well naturedly. "So, what is it you needed to talk about?"

"Well…it's about the reason you're here. You told me that you people were dying out?" Power Girl said, standing quite close to Thelox.

Thelox nodded, thinking back on the false story he gave to justify his presence on this world. "Yes, there are very few fertile males and females in my race, so we were sent out to seek habitable worlds to ally with, and possible mate into. I am the most virile of my species, and I'm considered to be very valuable. I can mate with any species and they will be just like me."

It was a story he thought of on the spot. He was sent to Earth to find a mate and planned on allowing his people to enter into diplomatic relations with humanity, who were genetically compatible with his race. A little mental nudge from him made the story more believable and the League welcomed him with open arms.

"Yeah, that. I was thinking…do you need any, um…" Power Girl bit her plump lower lip in thought, debating whether she should really go through with her offer. "Help?"

Thelox raised an eye brow. "Help?"

"Yes, help." She nodded resolutely. "You said you were looking for a strong mate, and I'm the strongest this planet has to offer. I'm sure having a relationship won't interfere with my personal life. Besides…I'm sure you're a very attentive lover."

Thelox's smile widened as he stepped closer to Power Girl, idly pressing his body up against hers, the hard planes of his chest pressing against her enormous tits. He leaned in mere inches from her pink lips as he whispered to her. "That's a bold move for you, Power Girl. What will the others say about this sudden arrangement?"

Power Girl swallowed audibly and said, "If the other girls have a problem with it, then they're more than welcome to take it up with me."

Thelox drifted a bit closer, tilting her chin up with a fingertip, leaning forth to trace his tongue along her silky, sausage fat lips. "I'm always up for a good catfight."

Thelox clutched the busty blonde by her shoulders and roughly pulled her towards him, taking her in a sweeping, powerful wet kiss, his tongue freely roaming the interior of her sweet, pretty mouth. Power Girl moaned as he took her vigorously, her pussy becoming electrified with sensation, that single kiss so wild and passionate. She would have kissed him for hours, but he roughly pulled her away, his grip on her shoulders unable to be resisted even by the mighty Power Girl.

It took a few seconds for her to realize that he was completely naked, his godly body exposed to her eyes and her eyes alone. Power Girl licked her lips as she visually molested him, roaming down from the diamond hard planes of his chest, to his slender waist and finally to the prize between his legs. A juicy looking ten inch cock that was pointed forward like a flagpole, harder than diamond and already leaking pre cum in the cold, mountain air. Thelox smirked at her hungry gaze and pushed down on her shoulders.

"You in a swallowing mood?" He asked.

"S-Sure." Power Girl breathed.

A light pulse of power from him tore her white one piece to shreds, leaving her in only her boots and lopsided cape. Power Girl stood before him in her naked glory, her tall frame taut with lustrous musculature, complementing her curvaceous frame and impressive hips. Her tits were the biggest Thelox had ever seen, which was saying much considering he fucked amazons on a daily basis. They were large and soft, tipped with bright pink nipples, so plush and pert that Thelox had to wonder how they stayed so perky. Honestly, it didn't matter, especially now that he was about to have the Girl of Steel herself on her knees sucking his dick.

Power Girl licked her lips as her eyes flickered to that massive shaft pointing her way and obediently got to her knees. Looking up at him with a sultry smile, she teasing cupped her chest, hefting them up and showing off just how gloriously huge they were, their pink tips bright and their peachy masses malleable in the fingers upon them. Thelox, for all his sexual conquests, had to stare in wonder at them as the kryptonian jiggled her breasts in her hands, giving him a show like no other.

"If you don't wrap those tits around my cock in the next five seconds, Power Girl, I'll rape your cunt so hard that no man would even considering looking at you ever again." Thelox said in a tense voice, his cock somehow getting even harder at her little show.

Power Girl's cheeks flushed at the dominating tone in his voice and her smile grew, thinking she had him all to herself. "Please, call me Karen, and allow me to give you a sweet tit fuck before you nail my pussy. Men far and wide dreamed of fucking these puppies as hard as they could. It'd be a shame to pass them over."

Yes, it would be a shame. Thelox smiled savagely and thrust his hips forward in a silent order to tend to his dick. Karen Starr shared his naughty grin and, with a giggle, pushed her breasts right onto the grand shaft. Immediately Thelox gave a gasp, head tilting back with a moan as a soft warmth enveloped him. The large bosom of Power Girl swallowed his cock to the point where only the tip could barely be seen between them.

Karen cooed sweetly as the thick meat was trapped amidst her breasts, delighted at how even its grand length was so easily swamped by her tits. It seemed there wasn't a cock in the world that could escape from her breasts; even this titan could barely get its tip up. She relished how lovely it felt trapped amidst her mammaries, so hot and thick, so lovely to embrace. She could have his shaft in her cleavage forever, but she knew the fun had to get started sooner or later.

Thelox shuddered pleasurably as Karen, swift and brazen as ever, started to shift her tits up and down the length of his cock with impressive speed and power. Mingling kryptonian talent with sexual experience, the purring blonde moved her enormous bosom against Thelox's dick, rubbing her skin so nicely and sending such lovely tingles through her. Thelox thanked the universe for gifting this woman such amazing tits. Even these first few rubs already had him hot and heavy, spurring him on as potently as Hippolyta's own bosom. Groaning heavily from the soft tits rubbing his shaft between them, Thelox settled his hands down on Karen's shoulders and held her firmly as he complemented her jiggling with light thrusts of his hips.

Past experience with women with large chests enables Thelox to get into a rhythm with Karen, sliding his cock neatly between the grand bosom, and Karen jiggled them around his shaft with exceptional skill. Neither of them said a thing, not wanting to break the hot and intense atmosphere they had going on. Karen, already extremely aroused from the tit fuck alone, lowered herself slightly, exposing more of the head of Thelox's shaft, and moved her head down, locking her lips around the rounded tip. Immediately she tasted the enticing musk of the god's cock, feeling it permeate through her mouth, over her tongue, and she moaned appreciatively for it. Maintaining her paizuri, she licked and sucked softly at the tip, adding an oral edge to their enticing fun.

Thelox groaned heavily, feeling the sensitive head of his length get swallowed by Karen's plush mouth and felt her suckling vigorously. Somehow she still managed to keep a steady rhythm as she sucked him off and kept her tits tight around his cock, and amazingly, he could already feel the beginnings of his orgasm right then and there. It surprised him, surely there was no woman in the world that could make him cum that quickly. This heroine was a keeper all right!

Karen tasted the salty tang of semen, her tongue finding globules of pre cum leaking from the mighty shaft of the god. It twitched reverently in her sensitive rack, tingling her as she thrust up and down, over and over, stimulating her so sweetly. Thelox must be getting close, and Karen was interested in how hard he could cum. Eager to get a drink straight from the tap, she sucked harder and increased the pace of her pumping her tits on his cock. Her super breath came into play, inhaling with the force of a tornado with suction that would've tore a regular man's dick off. For Thelox, Karen's mouth just turned into a black hole.

At this point, Thelox was thrusting eagerly into Karen's tits, feeling that heat in his loins increase every second. This woman was strong, she was beautiful and she gave a grade A blow job the likes he never seen from a mortal woman before. He deserved his seed and the full power of his fucking he usually reserved for lovers who could take it. He wanted to earn the sight of seeing those wonderful tits caked in his divine semen, marked by him, for him. She was his and the world was going to know that here and now.

He didn't hold back as that glorious heat surged within. With all of his might, Thelox threw his head back and roared like a lion, crying out in ecstasy as he unleashed his orgasm.

Karen gasped with delight when she pulled her head back a bit, giving the cock in her cleavage room to spew as it pleased. Her mouth open and tongue hanging, the first threads of thick semen spurted into her mouth and she groaned upon tasting the exotic salty tang of god cum. It was so good, so thick and hot, that Karen whined eagerly for more as Thelox withdrew a bit, giving himself room to grab his prick and aim it right at the immense bosom cupped in the blonde's hands.

More cum spewed out, splattering over the immense swell of the peachy orbs and painting them white. Thelox mercilessly ejaculated on the groaning blonde's breasts, showering her with a load that has graced the wombs of many women over the ages. Karen whined joyfully as more and more cum poured over her breasts, running down her cleavage, marring her pink nipples with white as it caked them. It was so hot and sticky, and the musky smell scent Karen's superhuman senses into overdrive. She couldn't wait for his seed to coat the walls of her womb!

After another moment of hosing down the heroine's chest, Thelox ceased his ejaculation. With a contented sigh and a fond stroke of his throbbing shaft, he smiled down at the cum covered kryptonian. "You are certainly something else. Few women were able to make me cum like that with just their tits alone. The lewd stories of her bosom weren't just male fantasies after all."

Karen needed a moment to really revel in the warm fluids caked upon her chest, humming contentedly as she fondled her sticky rack. Rubbing the thick semen across her chest, she gathered up thick globs of it to lick up and swallow off her fingers. Thelox watched smiling as the powerful woman sat on her knees eating cum off her chest while simultaneously fondling her chest as an outlet for her own lust. It was a sight he burned into the deepest recesses of his memory. His cock, still hard despite nutting on her chest, grew even harder when Karen hefted up her enormous tits and started licking them clean, greedily swallowing the cum off her soft orbs.

"As wonderful as it is to see Power Girl licking my cum off her chest, I think it's time we got started on the main event, yes?" Thelox said. He chuckled as Karen moved in a blur right past him, making him turn around to find a truly appetizing sight before him.

Power Girl stood before the rocky wall of the mountain, bent over and braced against it, swaying her voluptuous body and showing off her wondrous ass, her lovely vagina, as she grinned teasingly back at Thelox. Her grand breasts swayed lovingly under her, her strong legs spread to show off every aspect of her womanhood and added to the seductive sway of her plush rear.

"I think I wanna feel that cock inside me now. I wanna have all that tasty cum pumping my cunt like a fucking fire hose." Karen said lewdly, her juices already trailing down her thighs. "Think you're up for the challenge? Even men on other worlds had wanted a piece of this cunt."

"And they will keep dreaming, for your cunt belongs to me now." Thelox growled and in a flash pressed himself against her back. Karen whined as Thelox squeezed her ass, fondling her bubbly cheeks and then gasped with delight when the tip of the man's shaft, still slick from its ejaculation, pressing against the rim of her labia. He offered no words as he rubbed his head along her slick snatch while kneading her ass like dough.

Finally, without warning, he shoved himself right into her cunt with a sudden thrust. Being a kryptonian, he could fuck her as hard as he wanted. His cockhead easily pushed past her pink folds, the wetness making it all the easier and he sank into Karen's heat with a potent moan. She's as enthralling in the pussy as she is with her breast, and Thelox groaned joyously at the catch he made today.

Karen herself gave a long groan at the swift penetration, her innards barely comprehending the speed at which the immense girth split her in half. Massive and fulfilling, Thelox's cock already had near half of her cunt stretched over it, and it still went deeper and deeper and deeper. She felt the firm flesh rubbing through her sensitive innards that brought strong surges of hot pleasure through her nerves and she cried out in ecstasy, stunned at how potently it delved into her core.

"Ah, fuck! What a cock!" Karen moaned loudly, trembling fervently as she coped with it all, praising Rao for the lustrous sensations.

It was every bit as grand and glorious inside her as it was between her tits, thick and throbbing, so immensely powerful and unlike anything she ever experienced. It pushed deeper and deeper into her, and then Thelox's hips slapped against her plush ass when his cock smacked right against her cervix. Karen's eyes rolled skyward as she wailed, pushing her toward the point where her hands were literally digging into the stone wall she was braced against. Thelox moaned alongside her and he clutched Karen's ass tighter as he trembled in carnal delight.

For Thelox, he had no trouble impaling her cunt; she was pretty loose, all too easy to delve into, and it was a testament to Power Girl's experience in sexual congress. Her muscles caress and embrace his dick like a warm fleshy glove, and he lost himself in the lovely feelings he was experiencing. Looking down, he entertained himself with the sight of her firm ass jiggling from the force of his thrusts, and looked up to see her fingers tearing into the rock like they weren't hard and jagged. He could tell that she never took a dick this hard before, had never taken it so strongly, and her mighty frame was completely submissive under his divine might! For the Girl of Steel, the very notion of actually being fucked senseless sounded so appealing to her mind and she cried out for Thelox to do just that.

Thrusting hard into the kryptonian, Thelox obliged her crude wish. Squeezing and fondling Karen's glorious ass, he pushed deeper into her wet sex and pulled back, before slamming back in with a squelching slap. Karen cried out again, utterly adoring the speed and power behind each thrust, her huge tits swaying and her voluptuous body trembling. He squeezed and spanked her ass with slaps that sounded like thunderclaps, actually leaving faint red marks on her bulletproof skin. This was a man she had been waiting for and didn't even know it.

"You like that, don't you, Karen?" He groaned, his pelvis slamming against her round cheeks forcefully. "You like my cock deep inside you, ready to fuck you hard and fill you to the brim!"

"I fucking love it!" Karen gasped, clenching her lower muscles around his thrusting shaft and surrendering her body to him. "I've been waiting for this kind of fucking for ages!"

"Then you'll get the same treatment your cute little friend got a week ago! Experience the pleasure that drove her to the edge of insanity!"

Karen didn't even care that he just admitted to fucking the brains out of her best friend, more concerned with taking his cock more eagerly than Atlee, the younger woman requiring a more tactile fuck to address her inexperience. Bracing his feet into the ground, Thelox's soles cracked the rock as he thrust again and again into Karen, his hips moving at superhuman speeds that would've completely blown a regular woman apart. Strengthened by the yellow sun, Karen's body was more than strong enough to take the full might of his power.

The ecstasy surged through them both, with each squeeze and spank, they moaned heavily for each other, enthralled and joyful for their shared euphoria. Karen cried and whined with each powerful thrust, now all but begging for Thelox to keep fucking her until she came. She begged for it like a hungry whore, tongue lolling out and drooling as she reveled in the enormous cock plowing her needy hole. Her pussy never felt so intensely good, so fulfilled and hot and utterly sensitive, and she just needed to feel more!

Again and again the god railed the kryptonian's vagina, his penis filling it potently with each dive into its depths. Every fierce railing of it has the blond digging further into the rock, crumbling and cracking it under her immense strength as she wailed in utmost ecstasy. Thelox fucked her mercilessly, gasping her name with relish as he pounded her hot hole, finding it every bit as sweet as the likes of Diana or Hippolyta, incredibly powerful and so lusciously inviting. The way those muscles ripple around him, it's as if her cunt itself ached for his shaft, and he found it a perfect pussy to breed indeed.

Thelox grunted as he felt his climax coming. Karen's sex tightened around him in muscular waves, rippling over his shaft and stimulating it more potently still. It all added up, seeking to milk him for what he was worth, and Thelox growled, ready to give everything to her. He owned her now, and she will see just what being his means for her in the long run. Leaning over her body and moving his hands to grasp her breasts, still warm and slick from the remnants of his semen and glistening with saliva from her second lunch, he kneaded them fondly as he pounded her pussy. He wanted her womb full of his semen, wanted her utterly claimed inside and out.

Thrusting harder and harder, Thelox felt the surge building up in his balls, heated and ready to unload inside of Karen. He's so close to cumming and he groaned like a hungry animal as he pressed himself against the kryptonian, his chest pressing into her smooth back as he continued to squeeze her immense chest. So close…so close to hitting that wonderful peak, and Karen's pussy was working him up further, rippling around him with intense delight.

"F-Fuck, fuck! Gonna, gonna…ah!" Karen gasped and cried out. "Oh Rao, gonna cum!"

Her muscles tightened more strongly, clamping down on Thelox's imbedded shaft with such intense strength that even Thelox couldn't hold back her gasp. It squeezed fiercely at his shaft, trapping it inside and goading it to its own righteous task, fluids surging from within and flooding around his penis, spewing across the thick length and surging out from the rim, splattering over his balls and thighs. Throughout it all, Karen screamed in utter ecstasy, hands tearing right into the rock with tremendous force and it's all more than enough to goad Thelox into cumming himself.

With a bestial roar, his cock unloaded itself right into the woman's core, milked by her tight cunt and spurred on to shoot even harder than for her tits. The surge of thick semen poured deeply into Karen, right through her cervix into her womb, and she squealed more loudly still when the heated fluids coated her inner walls with white. Cum flowed freely into her womb, splashing around within and painting her innards white as more and more surged in; even with the load he'd emptied over Karen's tits, Thelox had more than enough to do the same to her womb, and he won't stop until it's filled to the brim.

Cum poured in by the gallons, intense and hot, and the two superhumans cried out in euphoric happiness as Karen's womb was slowly filled to the brim by his fluids. The god kept on spewing more within her, shooting a river of semen that flowed within end to the point it was now bursting from her cervix, spewing around her canal as it surged out of her cunt and down her thighs in thick rivulets of white. Karen never felt so much cum inside her, so hot and thick, potent enough to impregnate even her, and she was left falling in her personal nirvana as she was seeded like a common whore in the wilderness.

In her mad ecstasy, her fingers clawed off more sections of rock, causing rubble to rain down on them. Of course, the rocks are but feathers to them, cracking and crumpling against their unbreakable skin and serving only as a testament to the unrelenting power of the duo. All the while, Thelox kept fondling Power Girl, groping her lusciously as he continued to pump more and more thick cream into her body. If fucking her was this good, he could only imagine what it felt like to fuck her cousin, Supergirl.

And then, finally, it's over.

Thelox grunted as he pumped out the last of his virile seed and slowly pulled from Karen's gaping snatch, leaking white and sloppy in their sexual satiation. He released her plump chest and stepped back, allowing her to fall to her side, cum filled and exhausted. He himself felt quite winded, something he rarely felt, and it was a great feeling. Power Girl was probably one of the few women in history who could make him actually sweat during sex and feel out of breath afterwards.

Wiping his sweaty brow, he let the cool breeze of the mountain wash over his heated frame and he stood naked on the ravaged mountain top letting the sun bath his naked body. He wanted to celebrate by fucking Diana or Shayera, but there was only one thing he wanted to do right now after a historical fucking like that.

Sleep…he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 **That was a fun chapter I've wanted to write. Stay tuned next chapter as we have Thelox bone Jessie Quick and Arisia! Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	7. Lightspeed

Chapter 6-Lightspeed

Ever since he dominated Power Girl and Atlee, Thelox's position with the League had grown significantly. Only a few weeks mingling with the lovely heroes inside the Watchtower and everyone treated him as if he was a longtime friend of theirs…a very sexy and handsome friend. Turning Power Girl into his bitch paved the way for his eventual conquest of the original Justice League, and already she provided a whole slew of valuable information that could help with his plans.

Among them were the major factions that both aided and opposed the League. Thelox was already privy to the Teen Titans, who were led by Power Girl's cousin, Supergirl, but he also needed to know more about the various villains who caused havoc across the world. Gotham especially seemed to be a hotbed of crime and decay. Well, not after he was done with it. This world was full of chaos and ruin and he was going to set things straight by making sure those corruptive elements were purged completely.

But for the moment, he had to deal with the heroes first, and that was going quite smoothly if he did say so himself.

When he wasn't fucking Power Girl, Atlee, Hawkgirl or his lovely princess Wonder Woman, he was mingling with the other ladies who lived in the space station. As much as he could force them all to ride his cock, he needed to get a feel for their personalities to better know how to coerce them into his bed. Using force was good and all, but if you take power, you'll spend the rest of your life trying to hold onto it. Forcing someone to work for you was less impactful than having them willingly join you, knowing that they were with you on their own volition. It wasn't fool proof, but it was efficient enough for him.

After asserting his dominance over Power Girl and Atlee in private, Thelox moved onto the other founding members of the Justice League. The first was the speedster Jesse Chambers, who went by the alias the Flash, the fastest woman alive. She was an interesting woman, drawing power from something called the Speed Force to move at the speed of light and whatnot. Her mind operated in strange ways, going from slow and professional to fast and peppy in the span of two seconds. There was a lot of energy coursing through her body that she had to learn how to control, but she managed it, and on top of being the big wig of some company he failed to learn the name of.

"So, you're at the top of the food chain where you come from?" Jesse asked him. She was on her off time and she raced straight to him before the other girls could snag him.

"Of course. On my planet, I am a high ranking diplomat. We prioritize diplomacy before war, though we weren't exactly slouches in that field." Thelox said smoothly. They were in the watchtower's cafeteria just chatting by the window, subtly (or not so subtly in Jesse's case) ogling each other.

Unsurprisingly, Jesse was a slender young woman with blond hair tied back into a ponytail and vibrant blue eyes. Her hero costume was more suited toward her speed powers; a form fitting red and yellow leotard with short red boots and yellow gloves, with a red mask over her eyes. It hugged her body to allow her ease of movement, and Thelox certainly appreciated that as he shamelessly ogled her.

"Tell me something," Jesse leaned forward on the table, making sure that her suit showed off her low cleavage. "Are all Astreans as powerful as you?"

"No, I'm of a rare breed. The result of centuries of countless matches between superior men and women. My mother was just as strong as I am." He told her. "I was chosen because I was the most approachable to other species we made contact with. And the strongest should trouble arise."

"Well, you're strong on both accounts." She looked at the muscles clearly defined by his skintight suit and licked her lips. She was rarely like this with guys she first met, but something about him has her engine running on full throttle.

"Say, I hear that you're one of the fastest women on Earth."

"The fastest." Jesse corrected. "I can surpass Power Girl and Supergirl easily. Don't listen to what the other girls say about that."

Thelox grinned and held his hands up. "You don't see me arguing that."

"Even if that isn't the case, I'm still the fastest human alive." Jesse boasted. "But…I can also go nice and slow when I want to."

"Really?" Thelox smirked.

"Really." She replied. Then she gave him a coy smile and leaned forward. "But I can go nice and slow too despite what the other heroes say."

"I don't doubt that either. In fact, I'd like to test something out." Thelox said. Seeing her questioning stare, he explained the "challenge" he had for her. "Let's have a race around the world. Just you and me. Winner can get the loser to do whatever they want."

Jesse's smirk grew wider. "Anything?"

"Yes," He nodded, also smirking. "Anything."

XXXXXX

Thelox and Jesse didn't waste any time getting down to business. Starting from the North Pole, they both started their race with a quick sprint before moving at speeds so fast no human could possibly see them with the naked eye. Jesse was surprised at how fast Thelox was, and even Thelox was a bit shocked that Jesse was able to catch up to him (just barely). To a normal person, the two would've looked like incomprehensible blurs circling the world in just under an hour.

Their race ended at a forest in Italy, where Thelox managed to beat Jesse by just six seconds. He was barely winded, but Jesse looked exhausted just trying to keep up with him. Though he won, as he expected, he was still impressed by her powers. No mortal could've beaten him in a regular race, let alone one at lightspeed. This woman was a keeper.

"I've never actually had to try in a race like this one before on my world." Thelox said, leaning against a tree while watching Jesse catch her breath. "Really, you are something else."

"Thanks," Jesse panted. It wasn't every day she got a good workout like that running faster than a fully fueled fighter jet. "Where are we?"

"I think we're someplace in Italy. Don't know where, and I don't care as long as I get to enjoy this beautiful scenery some more." He said.

Jesse was suddenly pushed up against a tree and engaged in a very deep and thorough French kiss by Thelox. He grabbed her perky ass and lifted her up off her feet, pressing his large body between her legs and pushing her into the tree. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his hips to hold him close while he completely raped her mouth with his tongue, quickly falling for his charms.

Through her haze of lust, Jesse felt the huge bulge of his press against her mound, with only a pair of thin latex shorts separating their genitals. Thelox humped her into the tree and she moaned lustfully, squeezing her legs tighter around him as she felt his covered dick press up against her soaking pussy. He was getting her hot and bothered and she just couldn't get enough of him.

Thelox didn't spend too long kissing her. Once he had his fill of her mouth, he pulled away and stepped back, dropping her onto her feet so she could get a good look at him. And what a sight he was for her mortal eyes.

"Oh…wow." Jesse gasped at the size of his inhuman cock. Thelox smirked and placed a hand on her golden hair to push her down.

"It tastes even better than it looks." He said, not even asking if she was up for a blowjob. He didn't need to. Once women saw his cock, the urge to taste or ride it always overcame their senses.

Jesse was no better as she sat on her bare knees before the impressively rock hard cock, already at its mighty full size without him even touching himself. Had she been of a clearer mind, she would have questioned how he had gotten himself naked without even moving his hands from her body. She didn't ask, and Thelox had no intention of revealing his secrets.

Jesse's mouth slowly opened and Thelox took this as an invitation to push into her mouth. Her eyes went wide but she did not fight against the cock sliding into her mouth, pushing her pink lips open and completely filling her mouth. Just as the fat cockhead reached the back of her mouth, he started pulling back as he let out a moan of approval himself. She wasn't as good as some of the other girls (Power Girl was still the best by far) but she was still good enough for a human.

His godly cock worked back and forth between her lips, and he kept a hold on her head as he pumped his cock into her mouth at a steady pace. Jesse, willingly allowing her oral hole to be used in such a filthy manner, simply groaned around his thickness, kneeling in place as his constant thrusts into her mouth kept him pleasured and made her putty in his hands. Jesse started to choke around the massive rod being stuffed into her mouth. Far thicker than any cock she'd ever blown before, never mind the length, its crown smacked off the back of her mouth each time he pushed forward between her lips. Her eyes stared up at the man fucking her mouth as they already looked like they were starting to water.

Thelox placed both hands on the back of her head as he firmly pumped himself in and out of her mouth. Her saliva spilled past her lips and trickled down her chin, landing on her ample chest and staining her red shirt as she gagged on his length. Her hands moved along his powerful thighs, not to push him away, but to anchor herself as she bobbed her head in his length. Still, as invested in this as she was, Jesse knew that if she kept this going, she was going to pass out soon.

Mercifully for her, he finally pulled his cock out of her mouth, allowing her to gasp and cough. She sat back on her knees as she took deep breathes to regain her senses.

"Holy shit, that was wild. I don't know how any other girl can take that monster." Jesse panted.

"Dedication, perseverance and lots of hard work." Thelox replied, smirking.

Jesse's eyes landed on his still hard cock, glistening with her saliva, and she frowned when she realized that he didn't even cum. "I couldn't make you cum?"

"That's on me. I didn't want to spend my first load in your mouth." He said and before Jesse knew it, she was once again pressed up against the tree, his large body between her legs, and the fat head of his cock pressing up against her lips. "You ready to get the full treatment?"

Jesse didn't verbally respond, instead she tightened her legs around his waist to press his cock up against her dripping cunt. Thelox smirked and lined his shaft up with her inviting hole. All it took was a firm push forward, using her own spit as a form of lube to force his cock into her tight snatch.

"Oh fuck!" Jesse exclaimed with a loud and clear moan. Her back arched off the tree trunk with the firm pump she took. Her whole body shuddered when he pulled out just to plunge back forward and a bit deeper into her. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and her gloved hands scratched harmlessly at his muscular back as her cunt was already starting to react to the huge cock ploughing into her.

Thelox drove his cock firmly in and out of the snug twat of the blonde in front of him. Having no intentions of letting up or easing off now that his cock was deep inside of the planet's fastest human woman. This wasn't just for his own pleasure, though his heavy grunts were a strong indicator that he was enjoying every moment of this. This was him showing this mortal that her body belonged to him now. Only he could make her feel like this. She would never feel this good with any other man ever again, and thus she would be his through pleasure alone.

Jesse moaned loudly, her body bouncing from his hard thrusts. Clad in her costume and moaning like a slut, she looked more like a fetish film slut than a respected heroine. She could feel every inch of his cock spearing her cunt and spreading her wide open with each push into her. It felt so wonderful, and her mind went blank every time it punched her cervix and it was a chore trying to maintain consciousness throughout it all.

The wet shlicks her pussy made as his cock pumped in and out of her filled the quiet air with her moans and his grunts. That arrogant smirk never left Thelox's handsome face as he rammed his fat cock straight forward into the tight snatch of the speedster in front of him. Thelox didn't hold back because she was human, though he did tone down his strength to avoid breaking anything. Granted she was taking his cock like a pro for a mortal who wasn't superpowered alien or amazon.

He stood there pounding her against the tree for probably almost an hour, and in that time, Jesse's voice had groan hoarse from moaning so much. Her loud pleasured screams had tapered off into faint pants while her arms and legs almost went numb from squeezing his body for the entire hour they were fucking. The only thing he body could focus on was the hard shaft that was still claiming her womb. Thelox, as usual, was hardly winded, and only sported a light coating of sweat on his body. Still, he too was reaching his end and wanted it to be an explosive finish.

"Get ready for my seed, mortal." He growled and gripped her thighs roughly before shoving himself all the way in.

Jesse felt the breath get knocked from her lungs from that thrust and blacked out for a few seconds, before her orgasm sent her roaring back to consciousness. Her fold squeezed around Thelox's cock and the god himself felt his balls tighten in release. As quick as Thelox's orgasm was, Jesse reached her climax first, her orgasm hitting her like a bolt of lightning, rushing throughout her entire body and causing her to shudder uncontrollably.

Seconds later, Thelox reached his climax and made sure that his entire shaft was deeply embedded in her pussy as he came. Jesse gasped and tossed her head back, feeling his cock stiffen and tense, her leg trembling as he came right into her, filling her snatch with clumpy, molten hot jizz. His cum quickly filled her cunt and womb up, spurting out and around his cock and leaking to the ground in thick trails of white. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp against his rock hard form as he seeded her, just like the others.

It wasn't until Thelox was done pumping his cum into her that he realized that Jesse had passed out in his arms and was just hanging there pinned to the tree. He grinned; apparently she was the fastest at everything, even when it came to passing out from hardcore sex.

* * *

 **So sorry for taking so long to update this story. I lost interest in writing this story for a bit while focusing on my other projects. Up next is Arisia Raab, the Green Lantern. Also, I'm rewriting Hellfire by replacing the chapters with newly written ones, so watch out for changes to that story. I am considering doing a two part series based on the mainstream Marvel heroines like the Avengers and such. It's nothing concrete, just something I'm considering doing when I have enough time in the future.** **Thanks for your support** **and please leave a review.** **And remember...I'm watching you fap (0_0)**


	8. Emerald Knight

Chapter 7-Emerald Knight

Thelox had to marvel at how easy it was to fuck his way through the Justice League. Sure, it was mostly because he was subtly exerting his godly influence through them during sex and at all times throughout the watchtower, but really the only women he had to be careful about were the magic users, and Zatanna wasn't anywhere near as strong enough to even detect his presence, let alone fight him. Still, it paid to be careful. Arrogance only earned you death and a humiliating defeat on top of that.

That didn't mean he always had the initiative, though. There were quite a few women in the League who weren't content with just standing by and letting all the big wigs get a taste of his cock. The most proactive of these huntresses was a part-time Leaguer, Vixen, who abruptly shanghaied him just as he was about to leave the Watchtower.

"So you're the new guy all the girls are dropping their panties for." Vixen purred, looking at Thelox with a predatory gaze.

"That I am." Thelox smiled, leaning back on the bed. He was inside Vixen's quarters within the Watchtower, which she sometimes used when on the job, but he figured she rarely stared here for more than a couple of days. "I take it you want a go?"

"That, and I was curious about the new alien that just popped up and started fucking heroes left and right. I heard that you even managed to bag Power Girl, and that's certainly an achievement." Vixen said.

"And I take it you want a go as well?" He asked.

"Maybe. I'm not one to sleep around like Huntress, but I do know a stud when I see one." Vixen licked her lips as she gazed at him hungrily. "The real question is if you're man enough to handle me. I'm no slouch in the bedroom myself and my partners were slightly above average at best."

Thelox took that as a challenge, standing up only to rip off his bodysuit with a single flex of his muscles, leaving his muscular body bare for her eyes to feast on. And what a feast it was.

Vixen's eyes ran over his muscular form, definitely liking what she was seeing as she moved her hands to her shoulders to pull down the straps of her costume. Thelox grinned as he saw the top of her hero outfit slide off her shoulders and fall to her waist, revealing her bra-less large breasts. They were dark and perfect in their bouncy shape, and were around the same size as Atlee's if not a little bigger. Thelox felt his mouth water and struggled not to let himself lose control.

Vixen got onto her knees between his spread thighs, never taking her eyes off his firmly erect phallus. "To think that this big boy got to fuck some of the strongest women in the world." She cooed gliding her left hang over his nutsack, softly cradling the sensitive mound of flesh. She moved her head down to his genitals and trailed kisses up along his balls to his shaft, ending at the tip where she pursed her lips. Her dark eyes only looked up at him briefly before her head descended onto his lap with the speed of a cobra.

Thelox suddenly felt the spongy moist sensation of lips suckling his nutsack along with the soft fleshy grip of her right hand feeling up his shaft. Her lips curled and sucked the tender flesh of his testicles while her hand firmly stroked his shaft up and down slowly. She continued her ministrations slowly, seeking to weather down his resistance minute by minute instead of going fast and hard-this woman was a pro. But Thelox was no stranger to her kind, and he made it clear that he wasn't going to be best by this human after destroying a mountain fucking Power Girl into the ground.

Seeing how stone cold he was to her cocksucking, Vixen pulled her head up to where the tip of his cock caressed her lips, then parted her lips and inhaled the tip of Thelox's cock. This time, Thelox's body tensed up a bit, the tip of his cock pursed between her juicy lips while her tongue slithered all over it. Her right hand had taken to gently fondling his balls in rotation as she worked the tip of his meat inside her mouth.

A few seconds later Thelox gave a deep groan-Vixen had just inhaled all of his length into her mouth and throat. Her nose was being tickled by some of his pubic fuzz down below, but the taste and sensation of the girth filling up her oral cavern made up for it.

Audible sucking sounds could be heard as Vixen now pushed/pulled her head against his lap, each time she completely swallowed the thick and meaty dick of the god. Her hands were pressed against both sides of his crotch, pushing apart his inner thighs while she bobbed her head furiously.

Though her arrogance was trying, Thelox was still impressed with her technique, as he felt the walls of his body's restrain breaking apart and knew that his eruption was imminent. He could even see that her left hand was between her inner thighs masturbating with two fingers in her pussy, her thumb rubbing her clit through her tight costume.

Vixen mentally grinned as she heard Thelox's pleasured grunt, followed by his hips bouncing off the bed rampantly with her face driven to his pelvis. Inside her oral cavity, the thick appendage twitch wildly, spewing forth globs of semen down her throat. Her face contorted into an expression of tasteful delight as she graciously swallowed every drop without gagging.

Soon enough he ceased cumming yet maintained the rigidity of his length. Vixen drew herself back and closed her mouth as soon as it left the slick pillar of flesh. Thelox noticed that her cheeks were puffed out, indicating that she still had some of his cum inside. Ensuring that he was still watching, she made one last gulp, swallowing the rest of it. She opened her mouth wide to show him no track of it remained.

"What a show." Thelox said, honestly impressed. Few human women could take his cock like that. Fewer still could swallow down his load without making a mess.

"I'm full of surprises, sweetheart." Vixen smiled and stood up. She full stepped out of her costume this time, leaving herself in only a thin black thong, which she also slipped off and tossed aside. She moved herself up atop the bedspread with her legs spread before him, her right hand's fingers placed on her labia to spread her pussy lips wide for him alone to behold. "I hope you're ready for more."

"Of course I'm ready for more, you damn slut!" Thelox bellowed, his body lighting up with a glowing white aura as he shot over to the bed in the literal blink of an eye and got on top of the surprised heroine. Vixen gave a surprised grunt, but she grinned and held out her arms.

"Then you better show me a good time, honey. I've got watch duty in thirty." She said coyly.

Her seemingly nonchalant attitude only spurred him on further as he pressed down upon her, pulling her into his arms and forcefully capturing her lips with his. Thelox aggressively held her against his body as he ravaged her tongue with his own. His right hand went up to her left breast, grabbing it in his palm and slowly groping the squishy mound like dough. Vixen inwardly mewled her delight at his treatment and spread her legs just a bit farther apart with her pussy quivering in excitement.

His tongue lathered and swished around inside her mouth as he fondled her tit for some time before gripping his member and aiming it at that moist labia. His left hand held her wrists above her head in restrain as he pushed the tip of his cock to her folds, and without warning he roughly drove himself in.

Her head shot back against the surface of the bedspread she was laid on, Thelox's hips grinding against hers in slow motions. Soon enough, his hips began retracting then pushing in a gradually increasing pace. Vixen's back arched up with his hand lifting her lower body up by grabbing her ass while he repeatedly drove his meat into her surprisingly tight passage.

He grunted and slapped his hips in strong, forceful thrusts repeatedly into her tight cunt. Vixen raised her right leg up over his ass while he pounded into her, the sound of flesh slapping flesh loud in the small room along with the creaking sounds of the bed, both of which quickly escalated with Thelox pounding harder into the tight snatch of Vixen.

"Holy shit, you're amazing! No wonder Power Girl hangs off your arm like a teenage heartthrob!" Vixen cried out in the throes of her climax. Thelox made one last thrust and drove himself all the way to the hilt when he felt his dick pulse wildly inside her convulsing pussy. Vixen's tongue hung out and her eyes rolled shut in blissful ecstasy as rope after thick rope of cum pumped into her womb, filling her up. Her wet muscles desperately milked his shaft for all its worth, squeezing and massaging the pulsating shaft.

Thelox held himself there for a few minutes until he was sure that he stopped cumming, then moved back to pull out of the exhausted woman. Cum pooled onto the sheets as soon as he pulled out of her, and Thelox smirked at the sight. She thought she could conquer the man who fucked Power Girl into a mountain that was her biggest mistake. Second only to thinking that she could outlast him.

"Society may change, technology may advance, but one thing always stays the same," Thelox said as he stood up from the bed, leaving Mari's quarters still naked with his cock lathered in her juices. "Humans will always be arrogant on some level. It never ceases to amaze me."

XXXXXX

Arisia Raab, known to the world as Green Lantern, was a stranger to this world. Earth was an amazing place that often reminded her of her home planet, but it was still an alien place to her even after spending four years on it as a human in disguise. She had been through a lot since losing her Green Lantern trainer to the evils of this world, but her friends and fellow heroes helped her adjust to her new environment the best they could.

"Do you often come up here to think?"

Green Lantern gasped as Thelox appeared behind her, arms behind his back, looking as elegant as ever just floating there with her, as if he wasn't just hovering in Earth's orbit with nothing protecting him.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" He asked.

"N-No, I was just deep in thought." Green Lantern said, trying to ascertain how he was even flying in space with her without protection. "How are you able to fly this far? You don't have any protection."

"My body has evolved to peak perfection. The void has no effect on me, and my lungs have enough oxygen to keep me stable for at least an hour. Pretty useful if I do say so myself." Thelox said and looked her over. "And what about you? How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just using my free time to think." She said.

"In space?"

"Power Girl said she does this whenever she wants some time alone." She gave him a sheepish smile. "Figured I'd try it out. My ring protects me, so it's okay."

Thelox heard about the Green Lanterns. They were galactic protectors who maintained order in sections of the galaxy, and Arisia was Earth's Green Lantern, even though she wasn't human. Thelox thought she was oddly young for such a responsibility, then Power Girl told him that she was succeeding her teacher, another Green Lantern who was born on Earth named Jessica who died two years ago.

Green Lantern was a rather young woman to be a part of the Justice League, aside from Batgirl that is. She looked no older than a human teenager, with short blonde hair that fell just below her pointed ears and wide, expressive blue eyes. Her outfit, which itself was constructed from her green lantern ring, consisted of a tight sleeveless white shirt and a short green skirt that reached mid-thigh with green boots and green gloves. Green Lanterns really love their green, don't they?

He noted that she was rather quiet and introverted compared to the other women. She didn't say much to him, and even though he saw the lust in her eyes, she didn't make any advancements toward him. Perhaps that was more out of her own inhibitions than any fault on his part.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Oh, no, it's nothing serious. Really." Arisia smiled nervously, though his piercing gaze quickly wore through his defenses. "Well, I'm just feeling a bit down lately. I mean, I feel like a bit of an outcast among the League."

"Really?" Thelox raised an eye brow, crossing his arms. "From what I see, the other girls treat you like family."

"They do, and I love them all but, the only reason I'm here is as a replacement. I wasn't raised on Earth like Power Girl and Terra. I have many friends here on Earth, but I can't help but feel a bit left out in some sense." Arisia confessed.

"Hmm," Thelox hummed and rubbed his chin. "It's easy to feel alone when you're not part of a particular group. I too sometimes find myself feeling a bit out of place. It's normal when you're not native to a planet."

"Do you feel alone?" She asked.

"Sometimes, but lately I've been feeling like I'm a part of the team. Socializing is a good way to get that loneliness out of your system." Thelox said. "Why don't I treat you for a drink? Keep you company?"

"W-What?" Arisia stammered. "Really?"

"Sure! You look like you could use the company." Thelox smiled and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. "It'd be rude to leave a lady by her lonesome."

Arisia blushed and looked down at her gloved hands. She wasn't much of a drinker, despite Hawkgirl's constant badgering to get her to "lighten up" during their downtime. Still, being able to spend time alone with this attractive man wasn't something she was going to pass up. Who knows when she'll have the next chance?

"Okay, we can go." Arisia said. What's the harm in a little drink?

XXXXXX

Arisia moaned as she worked her head up and down along Thelox's cock. She eagerly shoved her head down and gave his shaft a sloppy, messy, wet, loud sucking to the big dick in front of her. She wasted no time in letting herself go, rocking her head back and forth as the god's steady thrusts met her face, pushed deep into her mouth and showed Arisia the good time she needed.

To Thelox's surprise, it was pretty easy to get Arisia tipsy. Turns out Earth's Emerald Knight was a lightweight of laughable levels, and she was already drunk after a glass and a half of his strongest (not that he told her it was strong) wine. Hell, Alexa could've lasted through five glasses of the best Greek wine he had. Oh well, at least it made getting her to his cock easy enough.

Louder and faster she sucked, making sure that her head was moving in broad motions each time, covering plenty of area on the thick cock before her. There was still so much dick to handle, and the last thing Arisia wanted was to leave any of it unsucked, so half-ass this amazing treat. Thelox's hand grabbed the back of her head and urged her in, and she moaned around the cock.

Thelox sat on his bed, holding tightly onto the woman as she worked along his cock, his hand guiding the back of her head further down with eager suggestions, wanting her to sink down further and more lovingly with each pass as his tensions bubbled up excitedly within.

Undeterred and unafraid, Arisia welcomed the release, welcomed his utter unwinding as he came, and he came hard. His cock erupted, pumping hot shots of gooey, creamy seed deep into her mouth and overwhelming her with the sweet flood of cum to swallow down. The god's virile cock erupted with so much that Arisia wouldn't hold onto it all, cum spilling from her lips a she was fed more than she could handle, but she took it well, moaning and gulping down mouthfuls of hot, creamy divine spunk to the best of her ability, all while staring with a glimmering, loving gaze up at him.

After drinking down his load, Arisia stood up and tugged off her tight white top, quickly exposing her perky tits to his hungry gaze. Thelox grinned and got to his feet, grabbing her arm and throwing her onto the bed. She squeaked a bit as she landed on his incredibly soft mattress and he scrambled onto the bed, straddling her chest as he settled his thick, aching cock down between her breasts. He didn't even wait for her to press her breasts together and close them around his cock before he started thrusting.

Arisia whined as she felt him atop her, so strong, so proud, thrusting away before she was even prepared to handle him. Seeing this magnificent man so lit up and aggressive set Arisia alight with squirming excitement as she squirmed hotly in place. She pressed her tits together tightly around his cock, holding them steady as she prepared herself for what was to come, biting her lip as she stared down at his proud cock. It prodded her chin and her lips at the furthest reaches of his thrusts, and as she stuck out her tongue, Arisia was able to lick at the head and offer it come more pleasure as she readied herself to be used and fucked as hard as she possibly could be.

Eager thrusts into the softness of Arisia's plush tits had Thelox growling in excitement, his powerful, towering body leaning forward and clutching at the bed for balance as he rocked back and forth with the kind of rawness and fervor he could muster without hurting her. The soft embrace of her breasts around his cock, the incredible warmth of being so close in to her chest and feeling her body heat around him…this was what really got him going during sex. This girl was no Hippolyta, but he would make into a woman who could take the full force of his cock!

With her hands holding her breasts in place, she couldn't go that extra little step in reaching up her skirt to rub herself, but she was fine waiting, fine writhing beneath the powerful man's heavy frame as he aggressively fucked her tits, loving every second of these new heights of bliss. Even if it wasn't directly getting her off, the adoration of this massive cock and all the indulgence of getting pounded senseless were doing wonderful things between her legs, getting her all hot and bothered as she squirmed on the bed.

Thelox thrust forward harder and faster, working up a feverish and desperate pace that refused to slow itself down until finally he was done, out of control and grunted in ecstasy as he came, cock twitching as he pulled back and blew a massive load all over her. Cum blasted her chest, up along her neck, and onto her face, streaking along her cheek, and into her mouth, making her whine and shudder as she felt the ecstasy take hold and everything just felt so right she could hardly think clearly. She never knew how good a thrill of this kind could feel so good. It was the sort of throbbing, desperate peak that had her spinning out of control, and she moaned happily as she gulped down the cum in her mouth.

She panted heavily, staring at Thelox as he rose, his body heaving with his powerful breaths while his inexhaustible cock stood completely rigid, ready for more and refusing to quit. Arisia gulped, craving more as she pulled herself up along the bed a little bit and grabbed her skirt nervously. Thelox reached for her, grabbing hold and pulling her to the edge of the bed, rolling her so quickly over that she barely had time to scramble onto all fours for him. She got into position and whined as he pulled her skirt up and tore her panties off her body, making her shiver and whimper as he got her ready for him to penetrate.

With a mighty howl, Thelox shoved his cock a few inches into Arisia and began to fuck her with deep, exited strokes as she screamed in ecstasy. Even if he wasn't that deep into her, the girth of his meaty cock was enough to make her twist, and he began to rut into her with all the fervor and harshness that he had in mind for her. She burned up under the harshness of it, shaking and twisting as the ecstasy set in, and she was so happy to feel every hot second of it that her moans rose up out of control, rising with a heat and excitement that nothing could possibly stop.

The powerful thrusts into her needy pussy made her sing out with excitement. The pleasure was overwhelming, an intense and fervid rush of everything that Arisia had been waiting to feel. Each powerful thrust shook her, made her dangling breasts heave, made her have to adjust as she tried to deal with the madness bearing down upon her. Was this the cock that had dominated Power Girl, the cock that had Hawk Girl and Wonder Woman clamoring for him? That cock that now officially dominated the entire founding members of the Justice League?

Thelox had been patient in enjoying her mouth, gotten playful and aggressive in fucking her tits, but when it came to the snug, tight pussy wrapped around his cock, he couldn't help himself. Her desperate snatch almost pulled him in, made him ache for everything he could get from her. Back and for he hammered with primal, depraved hungers, and Arisia was as loud as she could be in the raw enjoyment of that fact. Each thrust pushed in deeper, until he cock was buried all the way inside of her.

With the throbbing godly cock inside her, Arisia was in heaven, fingers digging into the sheets as she held herself steady, loving the heavy body thrusting into her, the warmth over her, the strong hands that refused to let go of her slender hips as he showed her his most brutal pounding. He fucked her in a manner an animal did with the intent to breed, and it was hot to be fucked like this, to be pounded into raw, shameless submission by the might of this god among men.

The tight, slick embrace of Arisia's needy pussy was all Thelox needed, and he took her with the bubbling ferocity of an animal claiming his mate, aggressive, harsh, showing her no mercy as he thrust harshly toward an orgasm, pushing her to the very brink of her sanity and her thoughts as he staked his claim. Then, with one, mighty roar, he lost himself, slamming forward into Arisia so hard that his buried his cock into her all the way to the hilt.

Arisia screamed as she felt his entire shaft sink into her stretched canal at the height of his release. His roar overwhelmed and muffled her own cries as hot cum gushed into her welcoming womb, and all the molten seed filling her up was enough to send her crashing over the edge, and into thrashing, maddened ecstasy. She scream, she whined, she even howled with primal desperation alongside this god as her body surrendered utterly to the pleasures overtaking her. This was the best thing she had ever felt in her life. The orgasm that left her a thrashing mess on the bed proved so good and satisfying that her thoughts spend madly out of control and everything just went blank to her.

When Thelox came down from that satisfying orgasm, he looked down at the quivering mess of a woman still bent over before him, her womb and pussy stuffed with godly jizz that leaked down her thighs and had already formed a puddle on the floor. The sun started to shine through the window, and Thelox felt his body fill with elation as he began his morning claiming another member of the Justice League.

All that was left was one more member…Batgirl.

* * *

 **I redid this chapter to include Vixen after someone pointed her out to me. I couldn't get her out of my head, so here we are. Circe will appear in a future vol** **with Giganta. Up next is the Gotham arc of the story, where we'll have an encounter with Batgirl herself before moving onto her Birds of Prey (most of them** **at least. Hawk and Dove will appear in the Teen Titans saga of this series). Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	9. The Dark Knight

Chapter 8-The Dark Knight

Gotham City, the only place in the United States that could make Detroit look like New York City. Thelox had heard stories about this place…mostly horror stories, on top of the ridicule the place had for housing the worst criminals and villains in the entire country. Looking at all the crap Gotham had been through since Batgirl's conception, he was amazed that the place was even still standing at this point. And the fact that all that safety relied on the actions of a young woman dressed as a bat did not inspire much faith in the local law enforcement.

"And I thought Tartarus was depressing." Thelox muttered as he overlooked the city from a rooftop. In the daytime, the city looked normal from the outside, but had a depressing air about it that only the natives could feel. At night, that depressing atmosphere was amplified tenfold, and even Thelox felt his buzz being killed just standing in a street here. "How Batgirl came out of this without being some dour prick is beyond me."

"Help!"

"It's not Gotham without one woman screaming for help." Thelox sighed and flew in the direction of the scream. It didn't take him long to find the terrorized bystander; a woman who was cornered by a dozen men in an alleyway without no hope of escape.

Thelox wordless dropped to the ground like a feather, not even making a sound as his feet touched the stone pavement, standing in front of the stunned woman as the thugs looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-Where the hell did you come from?" One man stammered.

"The sky. I thought that was obvious." Thelox said dryly.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the man wielding a set of iron chains. "You Supergirl's daddy or something?"

"No, I was just passing through when I saw this pretty lady in trouble. Figured I'd give Batgirl some slack tonight." Thelox cracked his knuckles. "Now it's really late, gentlemen. Why don't you all…go to sleep."

The woman Thelox had rescued couldn't believe her eyes at what happened next. One minute this mysterious hero was facing a dozen thugs with no weapons at all, and then the next minute he was standing in the middle of a circle of downed thus who were sporting bruises and broken bones. She blinked several times before she realized that he was safe.

"That was boring." Thelox sighed and turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, thank you." She stammered, just now realizing how handsome he looked. She blushed when he smiled at her.

"Good. Now run along. The night's not getting any safer."

The woman nodded and thanked him again before running back down the alley towards the streets. Thelox crossed his arms and sensed a presence above him.

"I thought it was made clear that Gotham was my turf."

Thelox smiled and looked up to see Batgirl standing atop a fire escape glaring down at him. He took a moment to admire her form; her black cape flapping in the wind much like her long red hair as she stood above him like some dark goddess of judgment. She was clad in her usual, signature attire of a tight, black bodysuit with a yellow bay symbol across the front that hugged her large, rounded tits and Thelox's eyes roamed down to her similarly tight bottoms that accentuated her juicy ass, finished off with yellow gloves and boots, a matching utility belt and her mask, which left her eyes and mouth exposed.

Thelox could see why she was feared all across Gotham. He knew she was young, college age and the daughter of the police commissioner himself, Barbara Gordon, so crime fighting must be in her blood.

"Well you were taking your sweet time getting here, so I thought I'd lend a hand." Thelox said smoothly. Batgirl huffed and crossed her arms under her large chest.

"Thanks, but I've got everything handled." She said. After a minute, she realized that she had no idea that he was even coming to Gotham. "Wait, what are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be up in the Watchtower?"

"I've gotten bored of hanging around that place. As fun as the girls up there are, I wanted to see this legendary Gotham City that your friends joke about so much." He replied. "And I must say, it's certainly every bit as shitty Power Girl said it was."

Reminding herself to have a talk with Power Girl in the future about her choice words about her home city, Batgirl jumped to the ground and looked up at Thelox, trying not to take notice in their drastic difference in height. "Gotham may be as fancy as Metropolis, but it's still my home. Sorry it's not as fancy as you thought it was."

"Please, I've seen worse." He smirked. Hearing police sirens in the distance, he asked, "Why don't we leave these poor bastards to the police and head over to your place? I'd love to see where the great Batgirl hangs her cape."

Under normal circumstances, Batgirl would never let someone she just met into the batcave, even other Leaguers, but under the subtle influence of Thelox's godly powers, she allowed him this pleasure. "Okay, just let me get my grapple and-"

"That won't be necessary." Thelox took Batgirl's wrist and lifted her supple body into his arms, making her squeak in surprise. "Why let you do all the work when we can just fly there?"

Batgirl blushed at feeling his hard body hold hers so tightly and she just silently nodded her consent. Thelox lifted off the ground and flew away like a bird, leaving behind the still unconscious bodies of the thugs he laid out.

XXXXXX

The Batcave, legendary home and base of operations of the famous Batgirl of Gotham. The name tickled Thelox a bit when he first heard about it, as did the other large assortment of bat-themed equipment she had on hand, but looking at it in person, he had to say, he was a bit impressed. Repurposing a giant cave that was home to bats into a secret base with all kinds of expensive looking toys she used to monitor her city for crime and whatever. It was dark in all times of the day, its entrance hidden from curious eyes, and its only occupants being Batgirl herself and her sidekick, Robin.

Batgirl grudgingly allowed Thelox to take her to the cave, and welcomed him inside. Walking into its vast interior, he had to marvel at how much it looked like the entrance to Tartarus. He couldn't help but whistle at the amazing sight and atmosphere of the place.

"I must say, Batgirl, I really like the place. Subtle yet menacing like its owner." Thelox praised with a grin on his handsome face. Batgirl blushed at his appraising eye and cleared her throat.

"Thanks, but it didn't always look like this. All of this tech came from Power Girl and Supergirl. Before I ran into them, this was just a hangout spot for me and my cousin." Batgirl said.

"What's with all the secrecy? Come on, Barbara, we're both friends here. No need for the super-secret superhero names." Alexander urged her.

Batgirl gave him a wary look before sighing and pulling back her cowl, revealing the beautiful face of Barbara Gordon, her bright red hair framing her delicate face. Thelox licked his lips at her appearance and leaned against the console of the bat-computer.

"I really don't know why the girls decided to spill the beans to you. We don't usually blurt out our secret identities to the first hot guy we see." Barbara said.

"Oh, so I'm a hot guy now?" Thelox smirked.

Barbara's cheeks grew red and she looked away, mainly to keep her eyes from wandering below his waist. Thelox chuckled and looked around at the cave.

Thelox's eyes gravitated towards the giant monitor, which had profiles of some of Gotham's biggest and baddest villains listed. He already heard about them from Power Girl, about how many of Gotham's villains could put even Chicago to shame in terms of nastiness. Batgirl had guys like the Penguin and Scarecrow (Thelox snorted at those names. He'd make short work of them) but chief among them were the Gotham City Sirens, a group of bad girls who were at the top of the villain hierarchy in the city-the Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman.

First there was the Joker, leader of the Sirens, and self-proclaimed clown princess of crime. She was a slender woman with short, messy green hair and pale white skin with red lipstick smeared across her face in the form of some demented clownish grin. All she wore were purple elbow gloves with a skimpy corset that pushed her large breasts up and a short frilled skirt over purple thong panties connected to purple garter stockings and boots. The crazy bitch even had a little top hat to finish off the look.

Harley Quinn was said to be Joker's right hand woman, her little jester who hung on her every word. Like Joker, she was also a pale girl with blond hair tied into pigtails with the tips colored black and red respectively, matching her skimpy attire of a tight red corset top that showed off her nicely sized tits and tiny booty shorts that hugged her rounded ass with black and red boots. Thelox could tell from her image alone that this girl was also very athletic and could probably bend her body very well too.

Poison Ivy was probably one of the stranger looking women of the group. Green skin and lustrous red hair, with a voluptuous figure that was only hidden behind a partially buttoned red top that exposed the deep swell of her cleavage and an emerald green thong composed of leaves. There even seemed to be what looked like vine patterns along her exposed skin, running along her arms, legs and toned stomach. She was one of the more dangerous villains Gotham had to offer.

Lastly there was Catwoman, who was a frequent companion of Harley and Poison Ivy. She had short black hair and red lips with some fashionable-looking night vision goggles and what looked like a pair of cat ears atop her head as well. Surprisingly, her attire was somehow more conservative than that of her teammates, clad in only a tight black leather bodysuit that hugged her curvaceous form, with the neck of her outfit zipped down to reveal the contrasting skin tone of her ample cleavage.

'Beautiful women, but villains all the same who pose a threat to the new world I plan to instill. They'll be brought to justice as my women within no time. As for the rest of the undesirable elements of Gotham…well, their days are numbered.' Thelox thought darkly. While he'll spare the Sirens due to their usefulness as his sex slaves, the other poor bastards like Penguin and every other lowlife who plagued this city needed to be eliminated. And to do that, he needed Batgirl and her allies on his side.

"Say, Barbara, where's your partner, Robin?" Thelox asked, slowly walking over to her.

"She'll be here in an hour, I think. She ran into some issues at home that she needed to take care of, so it'll take her a while to get here." Barbara said, unclipping her utility belt to toss it onto the table while stretching her sore muscles with a sigh. "Sorry for the wait, but I didn't expect you to be…" Barbara's voice caught in her throat when she turned around and suddenly found her breasts squished against Thelox's chest, the man himself not just standing inches away from her.

Thelox smiled as he saw her reaction and slowly let his power seep into her body, heightening her arousal and altering her mind subtlety to make her more accepting to his advances. Which wasn't hard considering he could see that her nipples were hardening under her costume. He was hoping to also have Robin here to fuck into submission as well, but he had time to kill until she arrived.

"Why don't we pass the time until she gets here, then?" Thelox suggested, his chest pressing against the ample mounds of her breasts that stood out in her skintight costume. Barbara tried to formulate a response, but she had a hard time thinking of something that didn't involve the massive bulge she was fondling-wait, what?

Barbara blinked and looked down to see that she was indeed cupping the huge bulge in Thelox's crotch. She squeaked and tried to pull her hand away, but he grabbed her wrist and kept it there. She didn't need to look up at him to know that he was grinning at her.

"Don't be afraid. You're going to see a lot more of this in a few minutes." He whispered to her. Without his urging, Barbara's hand caressed his still-covered cock and balls, feeling just how large and thick it is in her grasp. She felt a bit nervous-this was what fucked her fellow heroes in the League? God, how were they still able to walk?

Slowly her head tilted upwards to meet his heated gaze and in just two seconds the two were engaged in a fierce kiss with Barbara being pressed up against her console. She felt his large hands take hold of the collar of her costume before pulled the impact resistant and bullet-proof material apart like it was tissue paper, revealing her large breasts confined in her dark purple bra, which he already started massaging. She moaned at the feeling of his warm hands roughly groping her tits, squirming against him as he used her to get himself off. Her attention was torn between that and his lips on hers, soft and gentle, and she reveled in the sweetness.

Barbara moaned softly, her own hands simply resting on his chest as she enjoyed how he treated her body, how he fondled her. His fingers squeezed her boobs, kneading them nicely. She may not have large titty titans like Power Girl, but she knew well enough that she had a substantial chest of her own for a human, if the crass leers and lewd comments from the criminals she regularly apprehended were anything to go by. It was all enough to make her tingle and her pussy quiver.

His tongue licked over her lips, tasting them before pushing inside to probe inwards. His muscle slid in, licking around where it can reach, and her own tongue was quickly dominated. Thelox gave a deep moan of his own, making her shiver, and he squeezed her tits more firmly, palming her hardened nipples harder.

Sensing her arousal, Thelox withdrew his lips from hers, hardly fazed even though she was breathing hard from their make out session. He stepped back from her flushed body and focused his power, flexing his muscles and tearing his bodysuit to shreds, revealing his naked form to her virgin eyes.

Having only seen a naked male body on the internet and in her dreams (Batgirl she may be, but she was also a teenage girl with her own fantasies) Barbara could scarcely believe what she was seeing. This god of a man stood before her, his thick cock hard and ready to burrow deep into her body and breed her like the supple female she was. She couldn't believe this was happening and she was sure that Carrie would fucking freak if she knew what Barbara was doing right now.

"On your knees, Batgirl." Thelox commanded.

Barbara obeyed without a word, still staring hungrily at his cock. Her breasts lightly bounced a bit as she got on her knees, her face now inches away from his thick girth, and she licked her lips before gently grasping the shaft at the base with both hands, stunned to feel how firm it is. It's so thick, so reinforced with erect musculature, it's like grasping a steel beam. But it was without a doubt flesh and blood just like the rest of him. She could feel its warmth, the subtle shift of its skin, and she was utterly enthralled by its majesty.

With a shudder, she licked her lips again and leaned forward, closing in onto the tip of his cock. Her nose hovered above it briefly, and she inhaled the thick aroma of its musk with relish. The scent made her tremble, made her dribbling snatch ache with anticipation, and then she brought her mouth to bear. Lips wide open, Batgirl leaned in to take its head into her mouth.

Her mouth had to stretch quite a bit to engulf it, but it was well worth it as she registered the taste. The potent musk was even stronger on her tongue, dazzling through her nerves in an enthralling wave. She groaned heavily atop it, eyes closing in reverence as her hands squeezed at the base, and Thelox groaned a bit as her warm lips upon him.

"That's it, girl. Take it in." He said.

His encouragement spurred Barbara on. Glancing up at him to see his reaction, she licked at his tip and squeezed it with her lips, before slowly moving her head down to take more of his girth into her.

It's a tight fit to make his shaft slide into her mouth, but that unnatural force compelling Barbara to please this godly being made her push forward without a care. Surprisingly, she actually swallowed a third of his cock to have his head hit the back of her throat before she felt herself start to gag. Her body quivered, enchanted by his taste, and she licked more eagerly to better relish its meaty potency while slurping and sucking all the way.

"Good girl." Thelox praised her.

Such sweet sensations, such carnal indulgence. Her mouth was utterly stuffed with cock, laced with its pungent aroma, its taste, and her mouth vibrated with her moans. She bobbed her head rapidly, sucking noisily as drool leaked from her lips and onto the bare slopes of her tits. She breathed in deeply, inhaling its scent with relish and moaned again while sucking hard enough to bring him to his orgasm. If his cock tasted like this, the how did his cum taste?

Sadly for her, she wouldn't get the chance, as after savoring her throat for a moment, Thelox withdrew his cock from her mouth. She didn't try to stop him, but she did let out a needy coo, which she blushed profusely about, as if she didn't just try to swallow a man's cock on her first go. Thelox chuckled and patted her red hair.

"Don't worry, you'll get the chance to taste my seed in the future. But for now, I want the first load to be in your womb." He told her.

Before she had a chance to register his words, he picked her up off the floor and deposited her on the chair in front of the computer. He gripped the hole he tore in the upper part of her costume and ripped it even wider, this time revealing her bare body all the way to her pussy, causing her to gasp as cold air hit her sensitive lower lips. Thelox made sure to do away with her bra to expose her large breasts before getting between her legs and lining his shaft with her very inviting hole. Then all it took was a firm push forward, her hole well lubricated from her juices, to force his cock into her tight snatch.

"Oh fuck!" She exclaimed with a clear, loud moan, her back already arching from the chair with the firm pump she took. Her body was pushed back into the chair when he pulled out just to plunge back forward and a bit deeper into her. Deliberately giving the stunning crime fighter little time to adjust to the vast size working in and out of her tightness. Her arms gripped tightly onto the seating she being fucked on like her life depended on it, her sexily curved bodysuit-clad body jolting back into the chair each time she took his dick deeper.

"You're tight…real fucking tight." Thelox grinned as he stated the obvious and continued to drive his cock firmly in and out of the snug twat of the redhead in front of him, having no intentions of letting up or easing off now that his cock was deep inside Gotham's infamous crime fighter. He showed off his ability with the smooth and swift pace of his pumps as he kept her legs spread wide apart with his hands grabbing onto her signature yellow boots.

Barbara's hands reached behind her to grip the back of the chair she was getting nailed on. Her bright red hair bounced in time with the motions of her body, moaning like a fetish porn star as she was taken roughly. She couldn't form any coherent words, reduced to simply moaning and screaming in response to getting her womb pounded over and over.

Thelox didn't bother keeping track of how long they were fucking, but judging from the delirious expression Barbara wore, he was sure it was pretty long. Knowing that she was reaching her limit, Thelox decided to show this girl mercy and allowed himself to succumb to his oncoming climax. He gripped her thighs harder and slammed himself deep into her, pushing his cockhead past her cervix before letting loose.

Barbara gasped as she felt him spewing his seed deep into her sheath, filling her with his liquid heat. Her eyes rolled back as it drove her into her orgasm and he groaned in response as he pumped her full of his jizz. His cock visibly pulsated as it shot thick globs straight into her womb, filling it up in minutes. It was so gooey and virile that had Thelox not have control of its potency, Barbara would've been impregnated without a doubt. They were both completely out of it in the throes of their pleasure, but only Thelox noticed the presence suddenly appearing behind him.

"Holy shit!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see a young girl a year younger than Barbara standing there in shock. She wore a brighter costume than her cousin that could give a traffic light to shame, but the neon green speedos she wore went well with the thigh-high boots that hugged her soft yet strong legs. The girl, who was no doubt Barbara's cousin, Carrie, also known as the sidekick Robin, stood there watching this incredibly handsome stranger power fuck her cousin into her "Throne" (a little inside joke between them) and use her as a living cum dump without a care.

Carrie froze as Thelox's intense gaze fell upon her and suddenly her body felt hot as his eyes glowed with power. A strong wave of lust hit her body and her panties were instantly wet as she was filled with a strong craving for the cock that had yet to wilt despite jizzing inside Barbara.

"Robin, I presume?" He asked, and she nodded wordlessly, squirming under his gaze. "Since your cousin is no doubt going to be out of it for about an hour, why don't you help me with something until she recovers? It'd be a great way for us to get to know each other."

Carrie nodded again, her eyes not leaving his cock as it slid out of her cousin's cum-stuffed pussy and pointed toward her.

XXXXXX

Carrie was bent nearly double, her perky ass clapping Thelox's navel. Her equally perky tits, not as ample as her cousin's, swung with each thrust and her round face was dusted with a lusty blush. Her gloved hands clenched tightly on the computer console as Thelox's hard chest pressed against her back. The man's thrusts filled the bat-cave with noise as his hips slapped her ass audibly as they fucked.

Thelox was pumping in and out of Carrie, plowing her juicy cunt. He felt the folds of her pussy slide over his phallus, and he squeezed her hips pleasantly, stroking her backside as he pummeled her insides. His manhood throbbed, each pulsation sending a thrill through the girl, and he felt Carrie clench and contract in spasms of ecstasy. He fucked her from behind, taking the teenage girl without only a couple of words and a flash of his dick.

Thelox could only chuckle as he got to enjoy fucking Barbara's cousin and sidekick within minutes of giving the dark knight's cunt a creampie. The girl was definitely still in high school, yet she was decked out ready to fight crime in Gotham's seediest areas wearing only a tight red leotard with green speedos as if she was asking to get molested.

His head rolled back on his shoulders as his hips slammed forward, beating against Carrie's backside like he was hammering a gong. His cock was going like a jackhammer in her pussy, Thelox holding very little back as he fucked the girl. While he wasn't as resistant to a second orgasm due to cumming already, he was not one to pass up a fine piece of ass when it was offered to him like that.

"Harder." Carrie moaned, her voice low and almost guttural in the throes of pleasure. "Fuck, harder! Please, make me your bitch!"

He briefly wondered if she fantasized about getting dominated like this. It wouldn't surprise him, humans had some odd kinks after all. Still, he obliged Carrie's requests. He intensified his thrusting, plunging deeper, faster, and harder into the girl. His cockhead pounded her furthest point, knocking her cervix. Her ass cheeks jiggled with the force of each thrust, her face was red and sweaty as she moaned like a teenage whore.

He moved faster, and grabbed one of her legs. He lifted it to drape the limb over his shoulder, giving himself more access to Carrie's pussy. The girl turned sideways with this action, twisting on his cock, and he had a good view of her front. Carrie bit her lip and let out her lustiest moan yet, melting into Thelox's arms. Her face was obscene, and her pleasure was real. Her mind almost evaporated in the heat of their intercourse, their bodies making so much heat that they were probably making steam at this point.

"My womb, I can feel it, oh!" Carrie moaned. "You're hitting it! AHHHH, YES, HARDER!"

Her tongue swung out of her mouth, wagging freely across her lips. Her body spun about as Thelox turned, gripping her harder as his thrusting reached its zenith. Her front smacked the monitor, her modest tits pressed against the glass, so hard that she thought the monitor would shatter. She pressed her face against the screen, deep in the throes of the madness of her euphoria, wondering if Barbara could hear her horny cries for more. She imagined her cousin waking up and seeing her lewd and rosy face rubbing itself devoid of dignity and decency over the bat computer. Her hips rocked, and her pussy clenched, feeling Thelox drill to her core and deposit his package.

His thrusting jerked, and his cock spasmed, and his cum shot thickly into her.

Carrie gave a delirious moan, and she relaxed with a shudder, melting against the god who held her.

Thelox leaned forward as he pulled out of Carrie. He rested his weight upon the trembling girl, laying his head in the crook of her shoulder, lightly fondling her breasts, eliciting the slightest spurt of pleasure from her pussy.

So began Thelox's conquest of Gotham.

* * *

 **Finally got this chapter out. This story's Batgirl and Robin are based on their Ame-Comi incarnations, hence the female Robin. Sorry if the chapter's not up** **to par, I'm a bit out of practice. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to check out the official Hentai World website on Wordpress, and also check out my new** **original fantasy story called Fantasia on Fictionpress in the Manga category. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap.** **(0_0)**


	10. Feels like Magic

Chapter 9-Feels like Magic

'For the love of mother, cleaning up this cesspool of a city is harder that I thought.' Thelox thought as he hovered over the city of Gotham.

Thelox wasn't foolish enough to think that he could turn Gotham into a crime-free utopia in a single week, but he honestly wasn't expecting it to take as long as this. It seemed that no matter how many criminals he put into the ground or in the hospital, there was always some little asshole trying to fill the shoes of the last guy. Hell, he helped Batgirl take out the Penguin and Two Face in the same week and he was left eliminating the bastards that thought they could take over.

Probably the most annoying were the Gotham Sirens. That green haired bitch the Joker was smart enough to lay low when news began to spread of a new hero cleaning house in Gotham's criminal underworld. Batgirl had warned him that Joker was deceptively smart when it came to knowing when to fight and when to run. She said to get used to it. He didn't. He wanted these fuckers dead.

Not the Sirens, though, no, they just need some rehabilitation. A night with his divine dick will curb their villainess tendencies.

For now, however, Thelox was content with just snuffing out the crooks who didn't have any redeeming qualities like tits and ass. Batgirl and Robin were a bit stuffy about killing criminals, but a little godly sex from him changed their minds real quick. Still, he made sure to at least hide most of the bodies or make it look like they were taken out in some turf war or something. He didn't come here to ruin Batgirl's reputation after all. Just to get her pussy.

Speaking of pussy…

"Shit…" Carrie, aka Robin, gasped as she felt Thelox sink the first few inches of his massive cock into her. Her legs automatically tightened around his waist as he pushed forward without restraint and she struggled not to cum within the first few minutes of him fucking her…again.

Thelox grinned at the dazed expression on the girl's face. Really, sometimes it surprised him how such a small girl was able to take so much of his cock in one go. He coined it to how resilient these humans were now, especially these superheroes. Carrie swallowed a gasp, but her face was flushed with color as she gripped the chair's armrests as tightly as possible. No sooner did he push himself down to the hilt did he pull back once more to begin his thrusting-thrusting that would have tasked even the normally stoic Batgirl.

This is what Barbara walked in on upon entering the Batcave. It was a sight she was used to, so she wasn't too flustered at seeing this godly man rail her cousin in front of the bat computer. It was just another business day for her at this point.

"You seem to be having fun." Barbara smirked as she watched Thelox fuck her sidekick into submission.

"What can I say?" Thelox grinned back at her as he thrust hard and heavy into the girl under him. His hands tightened around the girl's knees as he continued slamming his cock forward, pressing himself to the base with every last thrust. "I just can't get enough of you girls' cunts."

Carrie's breasts bounced inside her costume with each push, and by that point the girl was biting down on her lower lip with beads of sweat clinging to her forehead. Her muffled pants mixed with the wet noise of Thelox's cock delving deep into her tight, wet hole that desperately tried to squeeze it.

"How was patrol?" He asked.

"Quiet and a bit boring. Turns out the criminals of Gotham are either lying low or are in jail cells thanks to the new addition to the dark defenders." Barbara said. "You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?"

"Maybe." Thelox grinned and hit his peak. He growled and shoved himself forward to slam his cock deep into Carrie's pussy and held her tightly. His thick, throbbing cock began to immediately unleash a torrent of cream into the younger woman's slit, and Carrie's eyes rolled back into her head as she practically melted from the sensation.

Barbara bit her plump lower lip as she witnessed Carrie getting creampied. Was that what her face looked like whenever Thelox pumped his seed into her? It was quite the face to make, but Barbara couldn't find it in herself to feel embarrassed. Few women could handle Thelox's dick in its entirety without losing their minds at least once.

Once Thelox finished cumming into Carrie, he pulled out and straightened up. "That was good." He sighed and looked back a Barbara. "I take it you had something to tell me?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Barbara blushed. "One of my friends is coming over to Gotham in a couple of days. Her name's Zatanna, and she's another member of the Justice League."

"The magician?" Thelox hummed. He remembered Wonder Woman telling him about her. The League's resident magic user who might be slightly resistant to his power. That was laughable considering he was a god who killed plenty of sorcerers in the past.

"Yes, she wanted to meet you after I mentioned your name." Barbara said. "I think she's more than a bit curious about you after I showed her your picture."

"That's fine. Never fucked a magician before." He said and fully turned toward Barbara. He smirked when he saw her eyes drift towards his cock. "Before I go get cleaned up, could you be a dear and clean my cock first? Wouldn't want to head out with a stick shaft, after all."

Barbara nodded and got on her knees, her mouth already taking his cock in to suck it clean of her cousin's juices and left over cum. Thelox smiled and ran his hand through her bright red hair as she tasted his cock far more eagerly than she wanted to appear.

It was good being a god.

XXXXXX

The crowd of fifteen hundred spectators shot from their seats in a fit of riotous applause in response to the prestige of the sensational final act. Golden ribbons of glittering magic continue to zip and zoom throughout the packed theater of the Gotham casino as focused spotlights swirl around the center of the darkened stage and upbeat orchestral electronic music rises and falls in volume, further exciting the audience.

When the theatrical hyping of the moment reaches its apex, the music crescendos to a climax and the spotlights close in and converge center stage, illuminating a sensuous magician with her back turned and her head bowed, dressed more like a showgirl than an illusionist.

Zatanna Zatara, the Mistress of Magic, spun around to face the enthralled throng, the long tails of her black tuxedo jacket flaring to give a peek at her fishnet adorned cheeks devouring her black thong panties. With a flick of her head, she popped her magician's hat off her crown. It rolled down her extended arm and she caught the brim between thumb and forefinger. She gave a deep bow with her hat held out and muttered a spell, conjuring a dole of a dozen doves from her top hat.

The men in the mob hoot and holler, as enchanted by her feminine figure as by her feats of magic. You can't really blame them considering how attractive she was. Zatanna was wearing her usual garbs of fishnets and high heels, black overcoat upon a white shirt that did little to restrain her impressive cleavage, with a fancy bowtie, a crimson rose in a pocket, and of course her lovely top hat.

It didn't take away from her beauty, which was equivalent to that of a European supermodel. Pleasant brown eyes, a charming face topped and framed with gleaming black hair, her skin bright and peachy. Her frame was voluptuous and curvy, close to waifish and full at the hips and chest (well, most assuredly the chest, given how her impressive breasts strain against her shirt). The fishnets accentuate her taut legs very nicely, making the tantalizingly crisscrossing image over the luscious peachy limbs, and her glossy black coat and hat add such a delightful visage to her body. All in all, exceptionally beautiful. One might even consider her luster to be…magical.

Zatanna ascended from her bow with a smirk and flung her hat over the rabble. She mumbled an incantation and, one by one, each dove dived back into her hat as it returned to her. With a bosom-jiggling hop, she caught it atop her head. She's as talented an entertainer as she is a skilled wielder of arcane magic, yet she's only twenty one years old. Quite the accomplishment for a magician's assistant turned world-renowned magician, and she's an auxiliary member of the Justice League on top of that. Her parents would be proud.

Smiling at the crowd and giving one last wave, Zatanna muttered another spell and disappeared in a flashy display of light and smoke. No time for autographs when she had a get-together to head off to.

XXXXXX

Zatanna reappeared in her dressing room in a flashy magical display that she just couldn't help but do even when she had no audience. She let out a sigh and walked over to her table, skillfully flipping her top hat down her arm onto the table in a smooth, practiced motion she had done hundreds of times already. As she was busy stretching, she hadn't noticed that she had a surprise guest sitting right by the door until he spoke.

"Hello, Zatanna."

"Ah!"

Zatanna yelped and spun around, spotting the handsome man sitting in her dressing room. She almost asked who the hell he was and what was he doing there until she got a good look at him. "Y-You're him, Thelox, right? What the hell are you doing in my dressing room? I'm pretty sure I locked it by the way…"

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I just knew that you were a hard gal to catch after a show. You were amazing up there, by the way." Thelox praised her sincerely. "Not often you see magicians these days using their magic for something other than world domination or resurrecting the dead in some grand magical scheme."

"Thanks. I learned everything from my dad." Zatanna said, now starting to calm down. Looking at him now, Zatanna could see that Barbara's description of him didn't do him justice now that he was here in person. This guy was too perfect, and his bodysuit fit him like a second skin. Holy shit, was that a bulge?

"Like what you see?" Thelox grinned.

Zatanna blinked, realizing that she was blatantly ogling the man without pause. "Oh, um, sorry! I was just…"

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." He said and stood up. "If it makes you feel any better, I was doing the same thing. And I must say, you are very enchanting in person."

Zatanna blushed, just barely noticing how tall he was compared to her. She gulped at the sight of his sculpted body, but she didn't move when he slowly walked up to her, nearly pressing her breasts into his hard planes of his chest. Zatanna dared to look up and was instantly caught by the luminous quality of his eyes, which was a rather convenient distraction for the subtle injection of power that he was flooding into her body, making her hot and bothered, and more receptive to his advances.

"You're definitely more than what Barbara described you as." Zatanna whispered.

"Really? And how did she describe me?" Thelox asked.

"She…she said that you were out of this world," Zatanna said. "In more ways than one. I thought she was just exaggerating, but seeing you here…"

"Stop, you're making me blush." He laughed. She was really taking to him faster than he expected. Perhaps it was because she was naturally attuned to magic? "Did she say anything else?"

"She might have mentioned that most of the Justice League wants to get into your pants." She replied, looking away.

"Does that include you?"

"…Maybe." Zatanna answered coyly.

"Well, there's that infamous naughty side I was told about." He smiled.

"Oh? Did Barbara mention a couple of things about me?" She asked.

"Yes, she did." He replied. "She might have mentioned that you might be one of those heroes waiting to test out the new Justice Stud as I'm now called."

"As always, the infamous Batgirl gets it right on the first try." Zatanna said and started running her hands along his chest. God, he felt like marble.

"And I take it you want to do exactly that right this moment?" Thelox said amused.

"Damn right I'm going to try you out! I want to see the man that fucked Power Girl and lived to tell the tale!" She exclaimed, now getting really excited. "Now get naked so we can have some fun before someone decides to rain on our parade."

Thelox grinned as Zatanna idly backed away a step, hands leaving his body to unbutton her shirt. The god watched impressed as the magical mistress easily had her top undone and flung it to the floor, exposing her impressive bosom in all its soft, round glory, hefty tits tipped with bright pink and jiggling softly at her cheerful movements. Thelox's cock got even harder inside his suit, achieving its full size and mass as he gazed upon the heroine's breasts before turning his approving eye to other parts of her.

The magician was not muscular or as well-built as Karen or Shayera, but her curvy wonder was astonishing and her soft waifish body was ever so sweet. Her thong came off too, revealing her wide hips and the swell of her labia in all their glory, while still leaving her thigh high fishnets on. Zatanna smirked at the hungry look on his face, idly tipping her top hat a tad as she posed before the man.

"Like what you see, Thelox?" She cooed.

"Undoubtedly." He said, gazing upon the mostly nude body of the young woman with relish, finding her continuing to keep on her fishnets, heels, and hat quite delightful. "My, you're beautiful. If only there were more magic heroes like you that were as attractive as you."

"Now that's a compliment I'll close to me heart. Care to show me what you have, Thelox?"

Thelox grinned and flexed his muscles, destroying his skin tight suit in a burst of power that made Zatanna gasp (he really got a kick out of doing that). Zatanna was immediately entranced by Thelox's physique, which was perfect to a degree that no man human or alien could ever achieve. He wasn't too muscular, yet he was perfectly solid enough to give a good number of Amazons a run for their money.

And holy fuck, that cock of his! Such a huge and potent thing it was, massive and throbbing and oh so eager to get to fuckery. Zatanna had no doubt that this thing could do a wonderful job in pleasing a girl, filling her up with seed to the point of impregnating her, and the thought was enough to get her moist on the spot. The thing was dark, powerful and all in all ready to fuck her senseless.

It was perfect.

She reached a hand out to stroke the thick penis, examining it with but her fingertips. It's warm, swollen with a blood rush and twitching with anticipation, and it was pretty firm too, like a log. It made her shudder, and her pussy ached a bit. She couldn't imagine how intense being fucked by this huge cock would be, how potently it would ravish her and fill her with seed like it did Barbara, but she can bet it'll be magical.

Continuing to softly stroke it, she looked up to grin at the god. "I'll give you this, stud, you make a dick look as grand as you do that skintight outfit you fly around in. And they call Power Girl the girl of steel; this bad boy makes her look positively flaccid!"

Thelox merely snickered before he moved back with measured steps. He took Zatanna by the waist and spun her around so that she was facing her dressing room mirror, her gloved hands clenched on the table. Zatanna gasped before moaning as he pressed his firm body up behind her, his cock rubbing against the underside of her pussy, quickly lubing it up with her juices. She bit her lip as one of his hands held onto her waist and the other took hold of his thick shaft, ready to shove it into her.

"When I have women to pleasure and wombs to seed, flaccid is something I'll never see. Care to try, Zatanna? I'm going to be staying on this planet for a long time."

The magician grinned widely, her face flushed and heart pounding as she was prepared to be bred, before nodding. "You better get to it, stud. Don't want any unwanted visitors busting our party, do we?"

Thelox neglected to inform her that thanks to his influence, nobody would even think about approaching the door, let alone enter the room. But he just focused on running her through with his rod. Zatanna's breath increased as he gripped her hips tighter and pressed himself against her uncovered pussy lips.

She found out that he was more than just long, but also thick too as he none too gently thrust inside her. Zatanna moaned as her folds spread around the thick tool. Nothing could have prepared her for this man's dick as he impaled her upon it. He grinned into the mirror, enjoying the honest look of surprise and pleasure written all over her face as he entered her. Clearly he was enjoying the feeling of her wet inner walls gripping his member as he began to drive himself deeper inside as well.

Following up his initial thrust, the god began to thrust with his powerful body, fucking her harder and deeper. Instinctively Zatanna began to push back onto him, her glorious ass bouncing up and down as he thumped inside her. Zatanna was in heaven right now. It just felt so fucking good and she wanted more! His powerful cock was teasing its way up and down her love channel, making her feel things she had never felt before. Looking in the mirror, she realized she had a big, goofy grin all over her face as he fucked her against the table.

It didn't take long for Zatanna to orgasm like this. His powerful hands were all over her, controlling her as his cock impaled her cunt like no toy or lover had ever been able to. She let out a raspy, tortured moan as she went over the edge. White hot pleasure poured through her body as her inner walls clamped down even tighter on his cock, seeking to milk the cock from his balls so he would flood her insides with it. As she came, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung limped from one side of her mouth. Thelox grabbed her by the back of her head, fingers wrapping in her black hair, and pressed her face to the mirror. Her lolling tongue rubbed against the glass, leaving a trail of saliva. With her face and tits firmly against the table/mirror like this he could drive even deeper and harder into her.

She was still cumming when he joined her. With a heart masculine grunt, Thelox came while his cock was buried inside her cunt. Zatanna didn't pay any mind to the fact that a man she only just met seconds ago was shooting off his seed inside her. She just wanted to soak up the orgasm he had given her and the feeling of hot spunk coating her pussy only made it all the hotter.

Thick burning seed painted her vaginal walls, splashing to everywhere in the tight confines. He kept pumping as his jizz spilled out like a firehose. Viscous and certainly virile goo flooded her pussy until it could hold no more. While still buried inside her, cum began to overflow around his cock. Even the massive tool couldn't jam it all inside her. First little drops began to run out, forming rivulets of white seed that fell to the floor between her fishnet clad legs. Even more began to seep out until gouts of cum the size of lesser men's entire loads began to pour out with alarming regularity.

The insides of her thighs had a new white coat of paint that messed up the tops of her stockings. The spot between her legs on the floor was a mess of cum thanks to the sopping load that formed a puddle beneath her. In her hyperaware state, Zatanna thought that she could even smell the semen leaking from her and it made her mind hazy. Finally he seemed to have finished giving her his king-sized creampie. His cock had stopped stirring though it was still inside her. When he pulled out from inside her, what had slowed to a trickle of cum draining out of her became a single loud splash as his cock ceased to stopper her cunt, and what looked like gallons of semen sudden hit the floor.

"Not going to lie, that felt really good." Thelox breathed, feeling a bit funny since taking his cock from her. He couldn't explain it, but he felt more…energized, in a way. "You have a wonderful cunt, Zatanna. Perfect for breeding and for pleasure. You'll do well in my harem."

He'll need a magic user to ensure that some of the more rebellious members of the League are properly subdued before making his move on the wider world. It would be good to have a master magician warping the minds of the public to ensure that there was a peaceful takeover with little violence or rebellion. Not that he couldn't handle it himself, mind you, but he was of the mind of avoiding having to annihilate whole cities to put the mortals in their place.

Zatanna was still recovering, wondering what would happen next. She never took a cock that big into her, and feeling so much cum being pumped into her womb was euphoric enough to nearly drive her insane. Hell, she may have been wrecked for life after taking his cock for a ride. Just as she was starting to come down from her high, she felt his massive schlong rub her between her fine asscheeks, and Thelox wrapped his rock solid arms around her arms and waist. Zatanna could feel his cock, slick with cum and pussy juices and still rock hard, grind against her ass.

"Whatever you did, it's got me raring for another go, magic girl." Thelox purred in her ear, directing his cock until it was pressing against her asshole. "We're not leaving until you're able to take my cock in all your holes."

Zatanna stared at her horrified reflection, spotting the cocky smirk on Thelox's face just before he shoved his cock into her second hole. She was able to spot her eyes rolling back in the mirror before her mind went blank with pleasure from the thick cock sinking into her intestines.

'Fuck, I'm gonna be meeting Morgana in hell if this keeps up!' Were her final coherent thoughts.

* * *

 **That's Zatanna. Sorry if the chapter's kinda meh, not really feeling very enthusiastic about it. Up next we'll be getting into the Birds of Prey, with Huntress,** **then Dinah and Zinda (Lady Blackhawk). That's it for now, so thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	11. The Hundress Cometh

Chapter 10-The Huntress Cometh

Helena Bertinelli, also known as the Huntress, had seen the worst Gotham City had to offer throughout her long career as a hero. Growing up as a daughter of a mob family, she knew how violent the criminal underworld could be, and it only got worse when psychos like Joker and Harley Quinn popped up and started wreaking havoc. Gotham especially was famous for being a breeding ground for nutjobs and supervillain sociopaths seeking to turn the city into their little playground. Batgirl had stemmed the tide somewhat, but she was only just one girl, even with Robin's help. That's where she came in.

Huntress was a member of the Birds of Prey, an unofficial group of Gotham's greatest consisting of herself, Black Canary, Lady Blackhawk, and Zatanna who fought against the bulk of Gotham's constant bullshit. Honestly, Huntress created the team as a sort of dig at the Justice League for not accepting her (her murder spree with the worst of Gotham's criminals didn't mesh well with the core members, and she was kicked off the team following a rather nasty verbal pissing contest against Power Girl over the issue).

Things were going about as smoothly as one would expect when going up against an entire crime network run by yahoos like Joker and Penguin. No real progress had been made in stemming the crime wave in Gotham until the arrival of Batgirl's new "friend", the alien diplomat Thelox. Criminals were either found beaten to near death and left in front of the police station or even completely dead in the case of some of the more dangerous psychopaths. Huntress expected the League or at least Batgirl to start bitching with the new alien hunk about killing bad guys, but surprisingly she heard nothing aside from the usual radio chatter.

Thelox, the man who systematically cleansed Gotham of its rampant supervillain problem in a span of just a few weeks. The people loved him, and she was sure that Batgirl was fucking him the moment he arrived in Gotham, and looking at him on television, she couldn't blame the redhead for doing so. That man had the physique of a literal god.

With crime in Gotham slowing down to a crawl, that meant that Huntress had more time on her hands. Which allowed her some time to get more acquainted with Gotham's new extra-solar hottie. If nothing else, she could use a good lay.

XXXXXX

Zatanna's chest was pressed down atop her dresser. Her black thong had been torn off and she shivered as she felt the bare skin of her breasts rubbing against the cool enchanted wood while Thelox's hot, throbbing cock plunged inside her. Her body rocked and lurched with Thelox's powerful thrusts, the god drilling himself into her like he tunneling to the center of the earth.

Thelox was a bit perplexed at how strong a liking Zatanna had taken to him. Perhaps it was because of her inherent magical nature being attracted to his divine power. Whatever the case, it mattered little to Thelox, who simply went with the flow and enjoyed the magician's body at his leisure.

Zatanna blushed, feeling Thelox's hands on her hips. He was holding her steady as he pumped his rod in and out of her pussy, sliding up and down, back and forth, swaying his hips just enough to dig himself into the obscurest reaches of her sex, grinding in her cunt and driving her mad. He stroked her bare thighs just above her fishnet stockings, and she shivered from the cool evening air blowing in through the window.

She had no idea what about this man got her so hot but she intended to make good use of his cock before someone else got him. She was no stranger to sex, of course, but Thelox inflamed a desire within her that was very rare among males, especially men who hang out with the Justice League. Knowing full well that it was only a matter of time before one of Gotham's other super-gals came gunning for his cock, she threw herself into the sex, moaning and bucking her hips as Thelox drove himself back and forth, sliding her body over the soft sheets of her bed, rocking the entire bed with the force of his thrusts. He was fucking her raw, leaving her pelvis almost numb, and it was all she could do to stand it.

Thelox had been doing Zatanna doggy-style, but he paused as he neared orgasm and pulled out just long enough to let him flip her around and push her forward. Now she was lying on her bed, and he grinned and slid back into her, then bowed his head to kiss her neck and lick her cleavage, exploring her body while he reamed her sex. He was doing this as a point, to mark Zatanna as his property and remind her of how he could make her feel. He was unreasonably selfish, and he always got possessive about his girls.

His eyes focused on her breasts. Their size was just enough to properly bounce around. They were shapely and perky, soft and sensitive. Not exactly on the same level as Power Girl's voluminous mammaries, Zatanna's breasts were firmer and suppler. They were a more reasonably size, big enough to be a worthwhile handful, big enough that they weren't small.

Her tits tasted sweet and they had a pleasant feel in his mouth as he kissed and suckled them. She moaned at this treatment, arching her back and bucking her hips as he tortured her with bliss, and he grinned and stroked her thigh a bit, whispering something suggestive into the woman's ear. She squirmed at his continuing treatment of her, and she tossed her head and gasped. She felt his cock pulsate inside her, twitching and engorging as it readied to expel its load.

He grunted and slammed himself home in a final, powerful plunge, causing Zatanna to reel. He came inside her, giving the woman a thrill and she shuddered and spilled over his loins, cumming as well in response to his attentions.

Thelox gave her a raw, hungry kiss before pulling out and stepping back. His cock wilted a bit, only for the moment, as he got off the bed and stood tall over Zatanna's exhausted form. She still lay in a daze, staring blankly upward as she slowly recovered from her third fuckfest with the god.

"You were great, Zatanna. You've lasted," Thelox looked at the clock. "Five seconds longer than last time. Your stamina is definitely improving."

Zatanna gave a weak moan in response, slowly falling asleep. Thelox grinned and left the room to get something to drink. Fucking the world's strongest women really got you thirsty.

He made his way to the kitchen and popped open the fridge with a flick of his finger. Reaching inside to get a bottle of water, he sensed a presence behind him in the living room and said, "If you're here looking for your friend, I'm afraid she's sleeping right now. She's a bit exhausted at the moment."

Thelox turned to face the woman who had somehow snuck into Zatanna's apartment and grinned at her. She was quite the beauty, though at this point, it wasn't very surprising. It seemed like every superhero and villainess on this planet was exceptionally beautiful in some way.

He recognized this woman from Batgirl's files—the Huntress. Once a Leaguer but had been let go for her willingness to kill villains on the spot. A bit of a black sheep but still an ally of the League when push came to shove. Thelox could see that she favored the dark and gloomy motif Barbara went with as Batgirl. A long dark cape lined with violet and a revealing costume that left her midriff and thighs exposed. Black elbow gloves and thigh high boots finished her sexy attire off, and while very functional, Thelox wondered if she also used sex appeal as a weapon against crime.

"Batgirl said you were very sharp, but I didn't think you were this sharp." Huntress remarked. She had been hiding in the corner near the window she entered the apartment through, waiting to give the abnormally attractive hunk a little scare like she always did with her prey, but she was momentarily thrown off by the fact that he was butt naked. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess." Thelox shrugged. "And my senses are ten times more acute than a human's. Changes in temperature, body heat, all that shit."

"I guess that makes sense." Huntress muttered. She just went with it, considering she was friends with an alien who became stronger from the sun's rays and all.

"So what are you here for? I assume it's not for a social visit." Thelox said.

"No, I just wanted to see the new boy toy that the League's passing around." Huntress said. "I heard that you were visiting Gotham with Batgirl and I wanted to see what makes you so special."

Huntress had no idea why she was telling him all this, but she was more concerned with Thelox's massive erection that was slowly growing right before her eyes. Thelox grinned at her wandering eyes and put his bottle away.

"You know, you could have just called Batgirl." He remarked.

"Where's the fun in that? I like popping in on Zatanna like this." Huntress huffed. She looked around for the magician. "What did you two do, anyway?"

"What do you think?" He replied. His cock was almost back at full mast right now thanks to Huntress and he needed some release. "I can only guess that another reason you're here is because you've heard about me fucking a path of destruction and satisfaction through the Justice League."

Huntress's red lips upturned in a smirk. "Wow, humble much?"

"I'm not hearing a no." Thelox grinned.

Huntress wanted to knock him down a peg, but seeing his cock visibly throbbing before her eyes, bigger than any of her previous partners, caught her attention more. And knowing he was just fresh off of fucking Zatanna got her a bit hot under the cowl.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what Power Girl and Atlee are gushing about." She said. "They like to talk about you like they're teenage girls, by the way."

"I can only imagine."

Huntress's smirk grew and she hopped to her feet and sauntered over to him. She marveled a bit at his height before feeling his leaking cockhead press against her bare stomach. Yeah, now she was really curious to see how hard he could go.

"You eager for a spin?" He asked.

"Possibly, though I'm a hard woman to please." She jerked a thumb at the bedroom. "And the bedroom's currently occupied at the moment."

"That's fine." Thelox closed the distance between them and pressed himself against her. Since he was naked, he could feel her hard nipples pressing into his chest through her skintight costume. Huntress's breath hitched a bit when the god placed his hands on her ass and started groping her amazing buns. "We have the entire living room all to ourselves."

XXXXXX

Thelox was momentarily thrown off balance when Helena pushed him against the front door before she hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist. However, Thelox was not one to let someone else take charge, so Helena quickly had the tables turned on her as Thelox spun around and pressed her against the door. Regardless of the turnaround, Helena wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss, her tongue instantly shooting into his mouth.

"Mmm," Helena groaned when Thelox started to grind himself against her pussy, which was already starting to moisten through her leotard. "I see you like it rough."

"How'd you know?" Thelox grinned. "Did you get that from Zatanna's screams?"

"Maybe." She said coyly.

"I can go hard or soft, but you seem like a woman who can take going hard…and then some." Thelox reached down and swiftly tore apart the thin crotch of Helena's costume, exposing her clean shaven pussy. Before she could reprimand him to ripping her costume, Thelox grinded his cock against her clit, causing her to moan. "Now let's see if you're as hardcore of a woman as you are a hero."

Helena found herself lifted up higher as Thelox pressed the head of his huge cock against her soaking wet cunt. She bit her lower lip as Thelox began to force his cock into her tight pussy. She had been skeptical that he'd even get the head in, that is until he thrust upwards with one quick jerk of his hips while he was pushing her down. The heroine let out a short scream as she was stretched further than she ever thought was possible as his cockhead punched upwards into her cunt, along with several inches of his shaft. Getting a tighter grip on Helena's hips, Thelox began to fuck his cock upwards as she started moaning in pleasure.

Lifting the woman up until only the head of his cock remained in her, Thelox grinned in anticipation at the reaction she'd have for what came next.

Without warning, Thelox pulled Helena down his cock as he simultaneously thrust upwards as hard as he could, this time she'd been broken in enough that he succeeded in stuffing all of his cock into her cunt. Despite the rough way he shoved himself into her, all Helena felt was immense pleasure as her pussy and womb were filled by Thelox's thick shaft.

"F-f-fuck, so…so big." Helena barely gasped out as Thelox ground his cock all the way into her pussy. She had her fair share of lovers who were reasonably well-hung, but Thelox was larger and longer than all of them. How the hell was he able to fit inside her?!

Thelox laughed as he began to roughly fuck Helena against the door. He enjoyed watching her tits bounce in her costume, but he thought those babies should get some fresh air. Shooting thin beams of light from his eyes, he cut open her costume from her midriff up her chest, and let the rest do itself as her breasts jiggled free from their confines. Leaning his head forward, he licked one of her pink nipples lightly before taking the hard nub into his mouth and sucking on it. Helena wrapped her arms around Thelox's neck as the feeling of having her tit suck on combined with getting her pussy stretched sent her spiraling into an amazing orgasm.

As Helena settled down from her climax, she was caught off guard by the speed and power of Thelox's thrusts suddenly picked up as he started to pound her womb. The sensations of a flesh and blood cock driving so hard and fast into her was so much better than her previous sexual excursions, and the Huntress was quickly losing her mind to the pleasure. Thelox smirked as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came. He also enjoyed how her cunt got even tighter on his cock.

The god grabbed a hold of her legs and threw them up onto his shoulders, making Helena even tighter. She nearly passed out as another orgasm ripped through her, making Thelox grunt as the increased pressure on his dick nearly made him blow his load. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he stepped back from the door and started slamming the heroine down onto his cock at a faster pace.

After nearly twenty more minutes of this, Thelox couldn't hold back any longer. "It's coming. I'm gonna pump your tight little cunt full of cum, mortal!"

"Fuc…fucking do it…fill me up, big boy." Helena barely finished speaking when she felt Thelox's cock swell, followed by a huge glob of jizz that nearly filled her womb to capacity suddenly shooting from its head. The next shot finished the job; Helena was in disbelief as Thelox just kept stuffing her with cum. And he only fucked Zatanna minutes ago! Her legs shuddered in his grasp and she barely said anything more than loud moans and gasps from his continuous cum filling.

"Holy…that was…amazing." Helena moaned, cumming again from the huge mass of jizz sloshing around in her womb. The wonderful man had spent almost two minutes cumming into her, and she felt like she was about to burst!

"And that's only round one." He said with a wide grin.

It took Helena a moment to realize what he just said. "R-Round one?"

XXXXXX

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, and Zatanna was still sleeping off her exhaustion in the comfort of her room, but Thelox and Huntress were breaking in her apartment's balcony the only way they knew how.

Helena's tight pussy was spread wide open for the second time that night (or morning) as Thelox drove himself balls deep into her again and again like a giant piston. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her back against him as he pounded into his newest slut.

Despite having cum tremendously twice, Thelox wasn't tired in the same way mortals got tired, though he knew that this should be his last bout before returning to the Watchtower. For now, though, he just had to enjoy the feeling of Huntress's cream-filled twat as well as the sight of her firm, round ass jiggling from impacting with his hips. She gripped the railing with such strength she'd probably bent the metal if she were any stronger, another orgasm rippling through her as her womb was pummeled by Thelox's battering ram of a cock.

All Helena could say were loud moans and cries as he continued to drive his cock deep into her womb at a brutal pace. She quickly became addicted to the rough way Thelox was fucking her, and knew that she could never go back from this. Not that she wanted to.

It didn't take long for Thelox to reach another climax…only an hour at the most. Helena's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came one more time from the truly massive amount of cum that started to fill her womb again, adding to the already massive dose from earlier. Thelox leaned his head back as he continued to fuck his load into Helena, grinding his hips into her ass.

Once he was done, he slowly pulled out of Helena and watched as a deluge of cum started pouring out of her stretched cunt as she felt to her knees panting. His cock finally wilted after seeding two girls at once in a single night and he took a deep breath to settle down.

A new day, and a new woman under his thrall. Thelox was in heaven and all was right with the world.

* * *

 **That's my very last story update for 2019. What a wonderful year its been. Stay tuned for Black Canary and Lady Blackhawk in the next chapter, and for two** **more sequels to Harley Quinn: Working Girl, in the future. You can check out this story on the official Hentai World website on Wordpress. Thanks for reading,** **please leave a review, and a happy New Years to you all!**


End file.
